Law of Ueki: Multiverse
by 4fireking
Summary: This story takes place in a different multiverse with all new kinds of characters. The main character, Hyde Ueki, is one of 100 candidates to see which one will get the Talent of Blank. Fighting many foes, gaining Talents instead of losing them, Hyde strives to help people with the talent he needs.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue…_

A small girl was being bullied by three boys twice her size. The girl could only hold onto her stuffed rabbit, squeezing it tight as she let out a gas in its soft fur. The girl was too scared to run, not even having half the speed of the bullies, as she could only deal with whatever harassment they had planned.

" Hey, leave her alone!" A boy shouted behind her.

The girl and all three bullies turned their heads to where the boy was shouting from. The boy was behind them, he was standing on the fountain, and was glaring down at the bullies. The boy had red-brown colored hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown short-sleeved jacket (decorated with three triangles) with a white undershirt and brown pants.

" Scram!" One of the bullies exclaimed watching the boy standing over him. " Either you leave or you'll be the next one to get bea—"

The boy ignored what the bully was saying, jumped off the fountain and kicked the bully in his face. The bully was pushed back by the blow to his face, then collapsed on the ground. While he was down, the girl started to tremble.

The boy turned his head to her, giving her a scary vibe, said, " Run. Run while you still can."

" Ahhhhhhh!" The girl followed the boy's warning and ran away from him with her stuffed rabbit in her hands. She left the boy alone with the bullies as she headed straight towards her home.

" Geez, you could at least say thank you when someone helps you. The kids today are just so rude."

" Hey, punk!" Both bullies shouted in unison. The boy looked where they were standing, but was just punched in his face.

" Nobody makes a fool of us!"

" We'll punch you into oblivion!"

The boy didn't move and didn't even fight back—he only laid on the ground and let the bullies kick him around. While he was being kicked, the boy made sure his arms were covering his face as he didn't want to leave any scars there.

" _Every day's the same thing," _the boy thought while being kicked around. " _I manage to help someone, but they never even give me any grace. It's not like I don't like helping people. But for once I'd like to do something where I'm actually appreciated. I just want the talent to change the world."_

" Both of you, that's enough!" A grumpy old man shouted while both bullies were kicking the boy.

Both bullies turned their heads around and looked at who was shouting at them. The person was a large man in his 40's. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. Judging by how he wore a brown suit and a blue tie, he was either a principal or a mafia lord.

Both bullies thought he was a mafia lord, screamed, then grabbed their unconscious friend and dragged him away. While they were gone, the boy limply tried to stand up again, but nearly fell down as he was injured, covered in dirt and trickling blood from the fabric of his clothes, but managed to keep his face clean.

" You shouldn't have come here, old man," the boy said wiping his face in case there was any dirt smudged on him (which there wasn't). " I could've taken care of this myself."

" I highly doubt it," the man retorted. " From what I say, you only have one Talent. Your talent: To Take A Hit. If I didn't step in, they would've just punched you until they got bored and left you. Having only one Talent is bad, but I think I'm willing to make a gamble on you."

" What are you talking about, old man?"

" What if I told you I could give you a special power?"

" Not interested."

" Oh really. Well why don't I just show you this talent and then you can tell me whether you still think that way."

The man took out a small pencil from his tie; it was tucked in through a hole in the fabric, and snapped it in half. The man gave one piece to the boy and kept one piece for himself. The man squeezed the piece of the pencil in his hand, then white light glowed out between his fingers. When the light faded, water dripped out of the holes in his hands.

" Hmmmm."

The boy noticed a rotting flower in the forest surrounding him. He walked up to the flower and kneeled down. While he was kneeling, his hand with the piece of pencil started to drip water out and it dripped over the rotting flower. The water sparkled brightly while it dripped on the flower. The flower started to bloom and became a bright red rose.

" I'm impressed. Not many flowers get that kind of reaction with that power. But it's kind of a weak power. Perhaps you'd like another one."

" No, this one is just fine."

" I see. By the way, my name is Kirishima Okubo. I'm a teacher at a certain kind of middle school. And may I ask who you are?"

" Who am I?" The boy turned his head around and looked at Kirishima in his eyes, smiled. " My name is Hyde Ueki."

**One year later **

Two children were in trouble with bikers—a brother and a sister—they cowered near a fountain in the middle of the park. They were scared of ten bullies wearing sunglasses and carrying metal pipes.

" Alright, give us your money!" One of the bikers shouted banging his pipe against his hands.

" B-but we don't have any money!" The brother cried holding his sister next to him.

" Aw, ain't that a pity. Guess we'll have to hold you ransom so your parent's, people who actually have money, will bail you out. But before we do that-" All bikers raised their metal pipes up high as they sneered at the two kids. " We're going to have fun with you two."

" Noooooooooo!"

Just then, a geyser of water squirted out of the fountain. Everyone biker's awe-gawked seeing the water, how it was towering over them, and how there was a shadow of a person inside the transparent water seen under the light.

" Hey guys…does anyone know what's going on?"

No biker understood what was going on. Then while they were looking at the geyser of water towering over them, the form of the water seemed to change. It then became a giant dragon head, teeth and long whiskers, and it roared throttling towards the group of bikers; it was about to crash on them.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Every biker turned around and ran away from the roaring dragon. As they were fleeing from the scene, screaming along the way, the water dissipated and small drops of water dripped down. The water dripped over both siblings' heads as they became soaked in the water.

" What do you think caused this, brother?" The girl asked while her hair was soaked with water.

" I'll tell you what caused this, sister." The brother looked up at the sky and smiled. " It was an angel that caused this. An angel watching over us."

" Oi!" Hyde the _angel watching over the city_ shouted while he dangled beneath a branch. " Somebody get me down from here!"

**Hyde Ueki**

**Remaining Talents: 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- I'd like to point out how I do not own Law of Ueki, but wasn't able to do it last chapter since I forgot. Since this isn't the real Law of Ueki, and I don't really think I'll get many reviewers, I think I might try to make each chapter short. Warning, in this chapter there's a little bit of swearing. Please do not say any of these words in public.

OOO

Hyde didn't wake up like all the other boys his age. Most kids would wake up in a soft bed, in a large house usually paid by mortgage, and having parents to talk to _downstairs_. Hyde however didn't have a bed; he slept on a hammock, lived in the park, and he _woke up _to see birds chirping and people, mostly in their late forties, jogging around.

" I wonder if they have gelatin desert at the cafeteria today," Hyde thought out loud as he licked his lips thinking about it. " We had it last month; they should have it today. But I wonder what type of desserts they'll have—"

" Heads up!" One of the people in the park shouted too Hyde.

Out of nowhere a small plastic frisbee came out of nowhere and was heading towards Hyde. Hyde saw the frisbee but he didn't move. The frisbee just hit Hyde's face and bounced off. The person who threw the frisbee then ran up to retrieve it. The man was fairly tall and muscular. One of his distinguishing features was him having no eyebrows at all. He was wearing a jogging suit with green-red stripes and green sweatpants.

" Hey mister, is this your frisbee?" Hyde asked as he held the frisbee in his hands.

" Ah, yes," the man said as he rubbed his head sheepishly. The man took the frisbee out of Hyde's hands and clenched it in his hands. " Thank you for helping me find it, kind sir."'

" Who are you, mister? I haven't seen you around this park anywhere before."

" Ah, yes, how silly of me for not mentioning this sooner. My name is Crosby. You might not believe it, but I was on TV."

_" What's a TV_?" Hyde thought staring at Crosby.

" But I was mostly in those commercials that sold candy. I sold hard candy, gum, taffy, and even ice cream."

" _Besides gum, I don't know what any of those things are_."

" Well, it was nice meeting you, but I really must get going. Ciao."

Crosby the man with the frisbee jogged away from Hyde and ran behind him. Hyde was completely, utterly confused. But not too confused too remember he had school today.

" Darn. I better get going. I got to see if they have that new gelatin desert."

OOO

Hyde was a student at Robinson High—one of 764 students—but he was not loved by any of them. Most of the girls hated him for no apparent reason, the guys hated him because he was more "handsome" than them ( but the girls still hated him), and his teachers didn't like him because his clothes were always dirty; he lived in a park and only had one change of clothes.

" I wonder what I'm going to do today," Hyde said to himself as he walked around his school building. As he was walking, a group of girls were growling at him, but Hyde didn't seem to notice. " Maybe I'll sleep under a tree until the bell rings like yesterday. Or maybe I'll find a bench I can sleep on."

" There's that jerk Hyde!" One of the girls shouted glaring at Hyde.

" I just want to kick him!" Another one of the girls shouted.

" Maybe I'll get my boyfriend to beat him up!" A third girl shouted.

" _I wonder why everyone's glaring at me." _Hyde thought as he was walking around the school. " _And I wonder if there's still breakfast at school."_

" Mr. Ueki," a teacher, not Kirishima Okubo, said behind Ueki. Ueki turned around and saw his teacher Jaaku Iwa. Unlike Kirishima, Jaaku was thin and could be mistaken for looking like a twig, wore a black suit, black pants, had buckteeth and greasy red hair. " Might I ask what you're doing here, Mr. Ueki?"

" I'm looking for a place to sleep—"

" No, not here; on the school grounds. I'm asking you what you're doing in this school. You're nothing but a vexation in this school. You're lazy, weak, have a pathetic GPA, IQ, and are hated by everyone in this school. The only reason you were even allowed here was because Mr. Kirishima Okuba recommended you. Why he'd choose a plague like you I have no idea. Good day, Mr. Ueki."

Jaaku Iwa turned around and started walking the other way. As he was gone, Hyde just blinked his eyes and stared at his back. Hyde wasn't the angry type, which was because he didn't understand most things, so he just assumed Jaaku was just merely giving him a lecture.

" Hmmmm. I expected him to trash talk me nearly five minutes ago. I guess he's starting to like me. Now, where am I going to have that nap?"

OOO

Hyde never felt alone wherever he went—school, his desk, cafeteria, the places he went to visit, home—but mostly because he never felt the comfort of being near anyone. Before classes the kids would keep their distance from him, during classes he'd always sit at the left or right corners in the back with two empty rows of seats, and in the cafeteria he'd sit alone. Hyde may've not felt loneliness, but he did feel stifled that he had no one to talk too.

School finally ended. Like most times Hyde was finished with school he'd go to three places: An animal shelter, hospital and then the park where he lived in. With each place he visited, Hyde would help in any way he could. Hyde started by entering the hospital.

" Oh, it's you, Hyde," the _female _receptionist said coldly behind her desk. " Cowa, Hyde's here. Please talk to him for me."

Just like all females, the nurse could not stand looking at Hyde and needed someone to take her place consulting with him. Hyde however did like the male nurse Cowa. He wore the blue cotton scrubs, blue cotton pants, a green face mask and short brown charcoal hair. Even though his mouth was hidden under the face mask, Hyde could make out how Cowa was smiling at him.

" Are you here too help us out with the patience like you do every day, Hyde?"

" Yes sir," Hyde said in a voice that wasn't happy nor sad.

" Alrighty then. Just follow me." Cowa pulled out his double-sided key and sticked it into the door to his right. He turned the key and unlocked the door. Cowa opened the door and Hyde walked inside. " Best of luck, Hyde."

Hyde walked into the nearest room he could find. Inside he saw a mother crying besides a sick girl in medical bed. The mother turned her head looked at Hyde with her eyes, which were crying, and sniffed.

" Who are you?" The mother cried looking at Hyde.

" I'm nobody. Just here to help."

Hyde reached into his pants and pulled five flower seeds out of his pockets. Hyde then noticed a box full of chocolates on a nearby table, grabbed one, and then crushed it in his hands. White light glowed from Hyde's hands and water soon dripped out of his palms. When the water dripped on the seeds, small green stems bloomed out and five pink roses soon bloomed from the stems.

" W-what?" The mother gasped seeing flowers. " H-how is this possible?"

Hyde had his backpack strapped behind his back. In his backpack were many small, plastic green vases. Hyde took out one of the vases, placed the flowers in it, and walked over to the girl as he gave the vase too her. She seemed surprised, confused, but nevertheless she looked happy.

" For you. I hope the angiosperms that are in these special flowers help you recover faster."

" These are really for me? Thank you, onii-chan. But I still don't like you."

" Okay. Now that I'm done here, I might as well get going to the next room. There are more people who need my help too."

OOO

After finishing with the hospital, Hyde moved to the animal shelter. Just like girls, the animals didn't really like him. In a holding pen filled with dogs, the dogs all bite Hyde's certain body parts too their joy, but Hyde didn't flinch or even move as they were biting on him.

" It's nice to see you playing with those poor animals, Hyde," one of the male veterinarians said as he chuckled seeing Hyde being eaten. " Just remember too not play with them for too long. They'll be having dinner shortly."

The male veterinarian left Hyde alone with the dogs. As he left him, closing the door behind him, the sound of the dogs growling and biting became louder.

OOO

After visiting the hospital and the animal shelters, Hyde would go back to his home in the park. But Hyde was not done working yet. Hyde would find seeds lying on the ground, dig a hole in the soil, and drop the seeds into the ground. He then pick up a piece of trash or a leaf and use his gift to convert the objects into water which he'd drip on the soil and a flower or tree branch would grow out.

But Hyde didn't just make flowers grow. Using a broom, Hyde would sweep smaller pieces such as cobwebs or small scraps of tree branches with his broom stick. Hyde almost worked long, hard, and never even once stopped even when he was dehydrated or sweating.

"_A clean park is a happy park." _Hyde thought sweeping small pebbles off the parks road. " _One acre of sweeping done and 5 more acres to go."_

"' It's you that cleans this road, right?" A stranger asked behind Hyde. Hyde didn't flinch, turned his head around and saw a man smiling behind him. The man seemed laid back with yellow and orange eyes. He was wearing black pants, a red shirt with "Hajikegumi" (ハジケ組) written on the front of it, and was wearing a pink striped scarf. The man smiled as he looked at Hyde. " I've strolled through this park every day for the past three years, and it wasn't until last year did it look as clean as it does now."

" Does it really look that clean?" Hyde asked blinking his eyes.

" Of course. Not only the park, but the whole town as well. It's been one of the cleanest ecosystems I've ever seen, and it wasn't like that until last year. I just have a hunch you were responsible for it."

" Gosh, I didn't think I was doing anything special. Maybe you're just mistaking me or someone else."

" Nooooope. I think it was all you. I'd like to stay and have more of this idle chit-chat, but I really must get going. There are some errands I need to finish. Ciao."

The man swished his scarf and ran away from Hyde. Hyde however didn't seem to care about the encounter he had with the man as he just continued sweeping the road. But while he was sweeping, he almost cracked a smile.

" _I'm really helping out_? _I guess I'm just going to have to keep on working hard on it."_

OOO

Night time finally came in the park. Hyde was in his shelter as he was lying in his hammock with a lantern on above him and a textbook in his hands. No matter what people say, Hyde _did _review his notes on school like everyone else; he'd stare at all four classes' notes for two hours each, but even when his mind had the answers in his mind, they just disappeared like a smoke of smoke.

" _Maybe I just have trouble reading notes upwards," _Hyde thought looking at his textbook. He changed the textbook upside down and tried reading the upside down words. " ʎʇınuuɐ uɐ sı slɐʌɹǝʇuı ɹɐlnƃǝɹ ɐ ɹǝʌo pǝxıɟ poıɹǝd ɟo ǝɯıʇ. Huh? It still doesn't make any sense to me."

OOO

" Poor kid," Kirishima Okubo said as he watched Hyde _studying _behind the bushes in the park. " He doesn't have the Talent to Study. No matter how much he tries, he'll never be able to learn anything. And as his King candidate, I'm not allowed to help him out any way."

" That's such a pity, Okubo," a man sneered behind Okubo. " And it's going to be a bigger shame when he loses his powers and is stuck with only one measly Talent."

Kirishima Okubo recognized the voice of the man hissing in his ears. Kirishima turned his head right and saw the face of Otto one of the King candidates standing beside him. Otto was a very tall and slim man with orange eyes, yellow hair slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it fallen down on his forehead. His most distinctive mark was a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and he had prominent eyelashes' jutting outwards. He donned an orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. Finally he sported a bright red cape tied on the front with a garish knot and baggy dark pants.

" I take it your candidate is somewhere around here, Otto?" Kirishima said nonchalantly looking at Otto's orange eyes.

" Indeed he is, Kirishima," Otto sneered at Kirishima. " You won't be able to stop him. He may not look like it, but he's a genius of battle. When he starts thinking about fighting, there's nothing you can do that will stop him."

" I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kirishima and Otto both turned their heads left to see the yellow-haired man with the scarf standing beside them. " Sure, yours may be strong, but their no where's near as strong as the candidate I've picked out. He's just as strong as he is smart, and he's smarter than any human on this planet."

"Is your candidate going to be joining us in this battle, Haji?" Otto asked as he also sneered.

" Nope. He doesn't like to go anywhere after dark. Right now he's at his house studying for his next exam which I'm sure he's going to ace."

" Is your candidate afraid of the dark, Haji?" Otto said in a taunting voice. " Does he have to sleep with a nightlight because the dark scares him?"

" It's not that he's afraid of the dark, but he fights better when the suns up. And he—"

" Abababaaba! My candidate is already here. So prepare to be amazed."

Kirishima, Otto, and Haji both watched the shadowy outline of a human being creep up too Hyde. Hyde however didn't seem to recognize anyone around him as he was too busy reading from his book while changing the angles to get a better _view _of it.

" The hypotenuse is the longest side of the right triangle which is— Agh!" Hyde got fed up with reading from his textbook and tossed it on the ground. " I can't remember any of it! It's so frustrating!"

" I see your candidate has a little bit of a temper, Kirishima," Otto snickered seeing Hyde's face burn redder than a red beet. " I guess that's somewhat of a good thing for battle. But I also know he's too stupid to learn anything! Hahahahahaha."

" Hyde's not stupid!" Kirishima shouted clenching his pudgy fists together. " Now hush up or I will—"

" Ah-humph!" Haji interrupted by pretending to cough. " Gentlemen, if it's not too much trouble, may we please return to the part where your two candidates fight. I for one would like to see how Hyde deals with that lightning bolt."

" What lightning bolt—Hyde, get dow—"

Kirishimia nearly helped Hyde in his battle; a thing all men of his stature were prohibited from doing. But luckily Haji shushed Kirishima up by squeezing his big, fat, pudgy lips and stopping him from saying another word—it saved Kirishimia but caused Hyde to get hit by the attack.

" We both know the rules, Kirishima. I know it must be hard on you, believe me, it's no shakes for me, but it's just something we must do."

" Hahahahaha. You almost lost it there, tomato-belly!"

" Oh, go to hell!"

" Both of you be quiet. The good parts about to begin."

OOO

Hyde was slightly harmed from being striked by electricity. He felt like his hair was on fire, his skin was burned to a crisp like the fish he ate hanging on a wooden stick under a fire, and his eyes were spinning around in circles. But Hyde quickly recovered and his skin returned to its pale, clean appearance.

Then out of nowhere came another beam of yellow electricity. The electricity was heading towards Hyde, about to ram into him, but Hyde ducked out of the way before it could hit him. No sooner did he duck, however, another beam of electricity came at him.

" _Where are all these coming from_?" Hyde thought as he jumped over one beam of electricity, but then was zapped by another. " _I can't find any piece of trash I can use against him. These beams are coming from someone. But I just have to find out who_."

Hyde had to crawl as he moved away from his shelter. The beams just passed through Hyde harmlessly while he moved on the ground, but occasionally a beam would be angled diagonally and would nearly hit Hyde, but he just rolled out of its way.

With every inch he moved forward, Hyde could see the shadowy outline of a person in front of him. And when Hyde crawled just five inches closer, he could see the faint sight of teeth clenched together.

" _There's something familiar about those teeth," _Hyde thought crawling closer to the shadowy figure. " _But I just can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's—" _

A new kind of attack came out from the darkness. The attack looked like a giant piece of bubblegum, static electricity surging out of its blue sticky body, and it fell towards Hyde. Hyde was barely able to roll out of the way as it nearly fell on top of him.

" How do you like my Static Bubble, little boy?" A snide voice said in the darkness. " If it sticks to you, it'll shock you with 400 volts of electricity. And it would keep shocking you until you died!"

" _There's something about that voice that sounds familiar. Could it be—" _Lights shined up as the shadowy figure fired another giant bubblegum with electricity surging out. Hyde watched the bubble nearly fall on him, closed his eyes, then stood up. " _This is my only chance."_

The bubble sticked too Hyde's chest and shocked him with electricity. Hyde just closed his eyes wrenching, flinching, and enduring the pain of having his skin being burned by the 400 volts of electricity. Where most men would die from such an attack, Hyde stood up and walked forward with his eyes closed.

" W-what!" The man behind the shadows gasped seeing Hyde still walking too where he was standing. " T-this can't be possible! That attack should have killed you. It may've cost me one of my Talents, but I used it to kill a full grown elephant at the zoo!"

" I'm not an elephant," Hyde retorted while walking too where the screaming voice was coming from. " I'm Hyde. Hyde Ueki. And I'm going to knock you—" Hyde dashed too where the voice was coming from, found the man hidden behind the shadows and punched him in his face, shouting, "OUT!"

Hyde's iron steel fists nearly fractured the man's face on impact. The person who Hyde punched was the man with the frisbee he met earlier; he was the one creating the attacks. Blood dripped from his nose when Hyde punched him, and it pushed him back and into a tree.

" Hehehehehehehe!" Crosby the TV actor laughed while his face was bleeding and he was pushed into a tree. " Hehehehehehehe! That's quite an arm you got there. I never knew you could be this tough. I could tell you were A King Candidate by the way you acted. Since the first time I met you—you were hit by my frisbee like a weakling—I just assumed you were weak. I wanted to attack you back there, but there were too many people. And now that no one else is here-" Crosby reached into his pants and pulled out a piece of blue gum. Crosby squeezed the gum tightly in his hands. " I'M GOING TO ELIMINATE YOU!"

The hand that squeezed the piece of gum in Crosby's hands glowed bright yellow. Crosby then opened his hands and a beam of static electricity was fired towards Hyde. Hyde delved to take shelter from the attack, but his legs were too wobbly. Hyde was pushed back by the lightning bolt and was pushed into a tree.

" Oww," Hyde said almost nonchalantly while his back was pushed into the tree. " That hurt."

" You better believe it hurt! I'm going to be sending you too Hell! Any last words before I send you there, kid?"

" Yes. You really shouldn't eat too much gum. It's going to tear the cartilage in your jaw joints that can give you pain and discomfort for your entire life."

" Shut up!"

Crosby took out another piece of gum and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed, swayed the piece around with his tongue until it was behind his teeth, then he fired a giant blue bubble surrounded by static electricity at Hyde.

" Hmmmmm." Hyde just stood perfectly still—pondered-and rubbed his chin thinking about his next move. Hyde then snapped his fingers, said, " Got it."

Hyde sidestepped out of the bubbles path. The bubble kept floating past Hyde, then it swallowed up a tree that was behind Hyde and carried the tree away.

Hyde didn't like it when people toyed with nature. Hyde lived in the woods most of his life. He learned to adapt, forage, and keep himself warm with the help of trees, caves, and soil where he ate worms. Hyde clenched his fists and beared his teeth.

" Enough playing around!" Crosby shouted as he pulled dozens of pieces of gum out of his pockets and shoved them in his mouth. Crosby chewed, licked, then mumbld, " Tiwn fro ew to die (time for you to die)."

Crosby fired a massive beam of electricity the size of a tall building at Hyde. Hyde didn't move while the beam was about to hit him. Before the beam had hit him, Hyde raised both his hands out as if he was embracing blow, then he was finally pushed back by the electricity and pushed in the direction where the tree was pushed.

" Well, that takes care of that," Crosby smiled snidely watching Hyde flying above his head, but he did not scream. " But just too make sure he's dead, I better follow him."

OOO

" Ha! I win this round, Kirishima, you old tomato-belly!"

" I don't think so, Otto. It is me who's won this round."

" Huh? What are you saying, tomato-belly?"

" Didn't you see Hyde's face? He was angry. And if there's one thing I've learned about Hyde in our one year together is that you never make him angry."

" So this boy has some kind of special power when he's angry?" Haki asked while he smiled broadly. " This is just something I have to see for myself. Let's move on, gentlemen."

OOO

Crosby nearly pushed Hyde out of the park with his massive electric attack. All the young actor had to do was follow Hyde's trail forward, moving through dozens of trees, then he stopped when he found a tree on the ground. Blue sticky, gooey substance was found on the tree as it was on the ground.

" So that's where you went off too, tree," Crosby smirked seeing the damaged tree. " It's too bad you had to get involved with my fight, but I really don't care who I heart as long as I win. Once I win this tournament and get the Talent of Blank, I'm going to get the Talent to Sell. For too long I've been stuck selling small stuff, but once I have that talent I can sell my hair, clothes, even my photos for lots of profit. I will become rich! Hahahahaha—"

" You were doing all this just for money?" Hyde asked somewhere in the forest in an angry tone. " It's people like you—the ones who do bad things for money—that make me sick!" Hyde jumped out behind the tree and stood on its bark. Hyde then ripped the limb of one branch off and held the limb in his right hand. " I spent my entire life trying to help people. I wanted to protect this forest from people like you so families could come here and enjoy it. But you ruined it for them! You make me sick!"

" What the hell have you been eating, loser? This isn't a forest. It's a park. Just a smelly, old, deserted park. And what you have there's nothing but a stupid tree. The only reason people come to these stupid parks is because they need a place to walk their smelly, fat dogs."

" I'll show you! One of these days I'll make this park so big and clean that people will come and play in it! You'll see!"

" That's something. That sounds like a nice dream you have there, kid. I really misjudged your demeanor." " Too bad you're going to die. In the words of William Shakesphere: From whence thou was just a dream; thou it shall be a dream, loser! Say good-bye!"

Crosby took out a piece of gum and shoved it in his mouth. He soon fired a large, yellow beam of electricity at Hyde. Hyde however did his own move, he raised the tip of the branch too his mouth, then he bit the piece off. Hyde's mouth glowed bright blue in his mouth, then he blew a large stream of water from his mouth.

Both Hyde and Crosby's attacks collided. Crosby's electricity at first seemed to have the upper-hand against Hyde's water. But after the electricity overpowered Hyde's attack, nearly pushing into him, Hyde's water overcame Crosby's electricity and pushed through it.

While breathing out electricity, Crosby reached into his pockets for more pieces of gum, but he flinched finding out there were no pieces left.

" _No_!" Crosby thought searching for a piece of gum. " _This can't be. I had one hundred pieces in both my pockets. Did I really run out of pieces already fighting this kid_? _And what's worse of all_—" The water was absorbing the electricity, surrounded by electricity, and was about to ram into Crosby. " _He only used one attack. _Agghhhhhh!"

Crosby was defeated. He was hit by both electricity and hot water from Hyde's attack. Hyde's water scalded him, the electricity burned his skin black, and he feared he would soon die. But just then Hyde ran up and punched him on the ground.

" Oof!" Crosby groaned after Hyde punched him in the chest.

While he was down, Hyde digged up patches of dirt and covered Crosby's body with the dirt. The electricity was absorbed by the silicones inside dirt, protecting Crosby, and the head from the water was relieved by the soil absorbing the water as nutrients. Hyde buried every part of Crosby's body but his mouth as he needed it too breathe, then he leaned down and glared into Crosby's eyes.

" H-how were you able to do that? H-how did you make your water so hot?"

" It's my hot breath. When I ate the tree, I converted it with my stomach acid from nearly burping, and that's what makes it so hot."

" I see. I guess you're just going to let someone as vile and corrupt as me die here for all the pain I've caused you?"

" Even someone as corrupt as you doesn't deserve to die! Why don't you just sit there and think about your life. I'll go to the hospital and get you some help. I'm sure they'd all like to see you, Mr. Actor."

OOO

Kirishima, Otto, and Haji all watched the heroic acts of Hyde. Kirishima and Haji both laughed watching Otto whimper in Crosby's defeat. Otto had his body circled up, lied on the ground and continued wallowing on the ground.

" He actually ate bark!" Haji laughed. " Isn't that a riot?"

" Yep!" Kirishim laughed with Haji. " I guess Hyde isn't as weak as you thought he was, Haji. Still think your man can take him?"

" Oh, your Hyde is strong, I'll give you that, but he still has a lot of training he needs to do before he can face my man. But tell you what, since I thoroughly enjoyed watching your battle, I'll make sure my man doesn't face yours until at least the Second Round. That'll give him enough time to improve his skills, right?"

" Right. But what I was most impressed about wasn't his fighting but really his chivalry."

" Chivalry? What type of chivalry?"

" The chivalry of unselfishness. Hyde knew that other guy probably wouldn't survive being hit by his own lethal attack, but he unselfishly rescued him just because he felt like it. That's the kind of man I want for the Talent of Blank."

" I see. By the way, Kirishim, what Talent does Hyde get?"

" Huh? Talent?"

" You know. Hyde did win his battle .You and I know that once a candidate wins his battle he does get one random Talent. Do you know what that Talent is?"

" Oh, that. I don't know. I only know what talents he'll lose whenever he hits a non-candidate. Maybe it'll be something useful."

OOO

The next day, Hyde walked around the schoolyard looking for somewhere too sleep before classes started. Hyde just heard from Cowa how Crosby was still alive and was receiving medical care.

" _I hope he recovers quickly," _Hyde thought as he walked through the schoolyard. " _I know we may've started off on a rocky start, but I'm sure he and I can become great friends._"

Hyde then felt like eyes were ogling him. Hyde looked at the front of the building, saw the same girls who would snarl, taunt him, but saw them with hearts in their eyes. Every girl were wooed by Hyde, drooling over him, and every all in the same stance; their hands behind their heads and their mouths agaped.

" There's Hyde," a girl said as she was surprisingly attracted too Hyde.

" I just want to smother him in flowers and kiss his whole face," another one of the girls said.

" Maybe I'll leave my boyfriend and go out with him."

Kirishim the King Candidate was sitting on the roof of the school. Kirishim looked down on Hyde on the roof—the girls, the wooing, and how Hyde ignored them all to look for a place to sleep—Kirishim could stop growling from his mouth.

" I was wrong. This talent is nothing but a catastrophe! Damn you, Hyde! You lucky bastard!"

**Hyde Ueki**

**Remaining Talents: 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Well, twelve reviewers may not be much, but it's more than the number of reviewers I got in my previous stories. I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed, and hope you can review again. Now let's get through another aspect of Hyde's life, and I'm going to keep this chapter short. how Please review : )

OOO

Hyde's school scored their students grades from top to bottom where top was the highest and bottom was the lowest. Hyde looked at the scoring sheet while the student scores were displayed on the wall:

梅子 (Umeko)

弘子 (Hiroko)

瞳 (Hitomi)

久美子 (Kumiko)

真美 (Mami)

萌 (Moe)

凛 (Rin)

健太 (Kenta)

延 (Nobu)

貞子 (Teiko)

智子 (Tomoko)

海斗 (Kaito)

哲也 (Tetsuya)

優太 (Yuuta)

助音 ( John)

カムイ ~ (Hyde)

" Lowest score on the test again, eh, Mr. Ueki," Jaaku Iwa said snidely while he walked past Hyde. " That's the third time in a row. Your grades are so low you're going to flunk the next test. The only way for someone such as you to even have a chance at passing is to get an eight-five percent mark on your next test. But that'll be impossible because that someone just so happens to be you. Good day, Mr. Ueki."

Jaaku left Hyde and walked towards the class where he would be teaching. Hyde, who didn't have any thought about how people treated him, just blinked his eyes and stared off where Jaaku was heading.

" I wonder what that was all about?"

OOO

Hyde Ueki had three things in his life that were his aspiration—helping people, cleaning, and making his own money—he started with the hospital.

Hyde was in desperate need of passing his classes. Because of his dire situation, Hyde carried his textbooks wherever he went. But even as Hyde remembered what was in his textbook he just forgot it like a puff of smoke.

" Maybe I should try writing it down."

While Hyde was in the hospital and leaning against the receptionists' desk, her eyes swanned with giant heart-shaped eyes. In her eyes, Hyde looked cool, handsome, and smelled like aqualina pink sugar ; even though yesterday she hated his guts and wanted to use a fillet knife so she could gut him like a fish.

" Hello there, Hyde," the receptionist said dreamily as her eyes ogled Hyde. " Would you like me to show you around?"

" An equilateral triangle is a triangle that's sides are all the—doh! I just forgot what I just said!"

" Unlike Cowa I can lead you anywhere you'd like to go."

" An acute triangle is a triangle with all angles less than—doh! Why can't I hear what I'm saying?"

" Excuse me."

" There's just got too be a way for me to do this."

" Excuse me."

" Mr. Okubo brought me too this school so that I may learn."

" Excuse me."

" Well that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to learn how to do well in school and I am going to make him smile—"

" Hey!"

Hyde shuddered at the anger in the female receptionists' voice. Hyde had many things to fear—most of which was his next test—but what made his blood voice was the angry sound of the female receptionist. But while Hyde was scared of the red sections of her eyes, she then smiled.

" Why don't I lead you to a certain patient we're taking care of. He needs someone like you to talk to."

OOO

The receptionist led Hyde into a room at the far end of the hospital beds. She opened the door to the room and Hyde walked inside. The moment Hyde walked in through the door, he felt the receptionist rub her fingernails through the locks of his head.

" Try not to make this one laugh. He's here because he overworked himself, so try not to rile him up. Good luck, Hyde."

The receptionist blew a kiss too Hyde then closed the door behind him. In the ward, Hyde saw a boy the same age as him lying on a hospital bed. He looked frail, flaccid, and pale. He has brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut. He was wearing a standard school uniform, thought he also wore a gray long-coat, shirt and tie. One of the most distinctive thing about the boy was that even though he was staring at the ceiling, he wouldn't stop wiggling three of his fingers: index, pink, ring.

" Umm, hello," Hyde said with his expressionless face while his demeanor was confused. "I'm here for the entertainment—"

" Hush," the blonde haired boy rudely remarked as he continued to stare at the ceiling and wiggled his hands. " Can't you see some of us are composing?"

" Composing?"

" That's right. I am conducting Beethoven's sympathy No. 9. I must have full concentration if I am too do it right."

Hyde didn't say a word. Hyde just stood by the blonde haired boy as he _composed _his sympathy. The blonde haired boy chimed and hummed the sympathy from his mouth, purring in the back of his throat, and wiggled his fingers. But while he was moving like he was composing music, Hyde took out a pencil in his pockets.

" I hope this will help him."

Hyde snapped his pencil in half. He places one piece in his pocket and the other piece in his pocket. The hand with the smashed pencil piece glowed with bright light. As his hand was glowing, Hyde took out a bubble blower, raised his hand behind the blower, and blew through the bubble hole—he was really creating his own kinds of bubbles.

The boy wasn't paying attention that went around him. He was in his own little world—a world with peace, culture, and must that made him zealous—but what brought him back to reality was the pitter-patter of bubbles tapping against walls. The bubbles were pink, shined brightly, and made him feel happy. One bubble touched his nose then bubbles. His face was covered in the water of the bubble, touched his nose, and made him ecstatic as he shaked.

" _What is this feeling_?" The boy thought after having his face covered in bubbles. " _It feels so…warm." _

" Rhow Ro Rou Rike Ry Rbubbles? (How do you like my bubbles)?" Hyde muttered while his bubble blower was over his mouth.

Most people would not be able to hear Hyde while a bubble blower was over his mouth, but the boy could understand him clearly. The boy however was too preoccupied by the colorful pink bubbles too answer his question. Again, and again, and again—the boy continued to pop the pink bubbles and warm water would drip on him.

" _Amazing. There's only one type of person who could make something so phenomenal. He must be—"_

" Oh Hyde," the female receptionist called as she entered through the open door. " There are more patients who'd like to see you. And most of them are girls. Hehehe."

" Why does it matter if they're boy or girl?" Hyde asked.

The female receptionist tittered and closed her eyes as she smiled at Hyde. " Oh you. When will you ever grow up, Hyde? I'm sorry for your other patient, but we really need you in the other rooms."

" Okay. Well, see you, whoever you are."

Hyde walked with the female receptionist out of the hospital room and the female receptionist closed the door behind him. While they were out of the room, the blonde haired boy, who was letting one of the tables float in his hands, pondered about Hyde and the bubble ordeal.

" So he's a candidate for the Talent of Blank." A snide smile spread on the boys' face. He clenched his hands over the small bubble and it popped in his arm. Water from the bubble dripped out of his hand but it felt warm in his hands. " I can't wait till I get better. When I get out of here, I'm going to take that Hyde-boy down. And I will get the Talent to Annilate. Haha."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- Sorry I'm late in updating. I've just been stuck with writers block and when I finished this chapter before I accidentally lost it. But now I'm here to finish this story. I'd like to thank the people who've read this story so far and hope that you can review it once again. Now, let's get onto another aspect of Hyde's life. Please review : )

OOO

Money was tight for Hyde not having parents and not having a job and all. The school system forbid students from being able to have part time jobs. So whenever Hyde wasn't doing any of his odd work- visiting the hospital, visiting the pound, cleaning the forest he lived in- or any other aspect of his life, he go fishing. Hyde would eat fish he caught by the harbor, burning it over a roasting campfire, or selling it at the meat store. Today, Hyde was thinking dubiously about the fish. Hyde was fishing from a rumor he heard.

" Fish have lots of oil inside of them that make you smarter," Hyde said to himself. " If I eat lots of fish maybe I'll get smarter. Maybe I'll be smart enough to remember the words in my textbook. Or maybe I'll get something people call Mercury. Either way I'm going to catch me some fish. Fishy, fishy, you get in my tummy right now."

Hyde's teacher, Mr. Kirishima Okubo, also a candidate for being king of the Celestial World, watched Hyde behind a storage warehouse. Kirishima sighed from his mouth as he watched Hyde's efforts go to waste.

" _I just can't stand watching him go through this," _Kirishima thought while he watched Hyde's efforts go to waste. " _As a candidate I'm not allowed to help Hyde in anyway. If I do I'll get sent down to Hell. If I could I would-uh-oh, I was in such a rush to find Hyde I forgot to record my favourite TV show. Nooooo. And the last episode was on today." _

Kirishima then saw the shadow of a person walking towards Hyde. Kirishima didn't like the shadow. The sight of him made his blood cold. The only thing Kirisima could see was different colors of licorice.

" _No, not another Power User. Hyde can't fight one of them right now. _

Hyde felt something tugging on his fishing line. Hyde pulled his hardest on the end of the line and pulled a fish out of the water. The fish flopped in the air making it hard for Hyde to reel him in, but he pulled his hardest and the fish fell on the ground. The fish flopped once, flopped twice, then it stopped flopping entirely.

" Yes. Dinner. Yum, yum, you come straight into my tum-"

A hand came out of the shadows and slapped Hyde. Hyde fell back, holding his slapped cheek, and saw someone standing before him. He was a petite man with a distinguishable violet mohawk and clear glasses. The man held Hyde's caught fish in his hands.

" Hey, that's mine!" Hyde shouted.

The man smirked before he held the fish over his mouth, let go of it, and let the fish drop into his mouth. The man started chewing the fish, slowly as if to tease Hyde, then he swallowed it whole. " Mmm-hmmmmm. That fish sure was good." The man licked his lips as if to tease Hyde and then he smiled at him. " It's too bad you weren't able to have any. Oh well. Now if you'll excuse me..." The man pulled out a white container. " I'm going to destroy this lake."

" Huh? What would you do that?"

" Because I hate this lake. I came fishing here when I was about your age, alone because I didn't want anyone drag beating me, and I went fishing. Do you know what happened when I went fishing here? I fell into the water. I can still remember how cold the water was when I fell in. Unable to swim, unable to breath, I was sure I was going to die. But then some one-no, something jumped into the water and saved me. The last thing I remember is a pair of silver things that looked like wings. When I woke up I was lying in my boat. After that I've hated this lake at the bottom of my heart. And you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to destroy it with my powers so nobody ever has to feel what I felt ever in their lives."

" I'm sorry, but I don't understand anything you're telling me."

" Uwahhhhhhh?! After I told you something important you can't understand my dilemma? How stupid are you?"

" _He's not stupid," _Kirishima thought while watching them talk. " _Hyde just doesn't have the Talent to Study. Not only can he not study textbooks but he can't study people's pasts. Everything's a mystery to him." _

" I'm trying to tell you I nearly drowned and it's all this lakes fault. If only I had the Talent to Swim." The man smirked at the end of his last sentence. " But that's all going to change. Once I win this battle I'm going to get the Talent to Swim."

" I'm sorry but that sounds really stupid."

" What? How dare you! Are you saying that my dream of being able to swim is all just a hoax? I won't let you jynx me any more! Take this!"

The man pulled out a piece of red licorice from his pants. He then squeezed it in his hand. As he did his hand started to glow gray. When the light faded goo dripped down his hands. The man swished the goo at Hyde, it landed on his legs, and then it solidified into solid concrete. Hyde tried to move his legs around, but they were trapped in the concrete.

" W-What is this? What did you use on me?"

" What, this? This is my power. I can turn licorice into wet cement. And when the cement touches something it will instantly become a solid just like with wet cement. And since you're unable to move your legs, you won't stop me as I turn this entire lake into cement-"

Hyde took out pieces of candy wrappers he had for lunch. Squeezing the candy wrappers in his hands they transformed into a ball of water. He threw the balls of water at the cement and it smashed the cement on contact. The man flinched at the sight of water coming out of Hyde's arms, then he smiled.

" I see. So you're also a Power User. I thought there was something different about you. Just so you know my name's Lippo." Lippo pulled out more pieces of licorice from his pockets and squeezed them in his hands. " Hehe. I'm going to enjoy this. The power to turn Licorice into Cement Times Five!"

Lippo swished both his hands as cement sprayed everywhere. Cement sprayed at Hyde, he didn't move at first, but then he pulled out more pieces of trash and squeezed them in his hands as blue light glowed out of it. Hyde smacked both his hands in the ground and a giant geyser that acted as a shield took sprays of cement and turned into a solid.

" Hehe. Nice move," Lippo chuckled. " I see long range attacks aren't going to work on you, so I'm going to have to go with close range." Lippo took out a green piece of licorice, squeezed it in his hands, and his hand turned into solid concrete. " How do you like my arm. I call it the Rock Fist. Rock Fist Punch!"

Lippo ran straight towards Hyde preparing to punch him. However, Hyde took out a piece of trash and squeezed it in his hands. A water geyser was fired from his palms and headed straight for Hyde. The water however was cut through by the concrete. Lippo smirked, raised his right fist over Hyde's head, and he punched Hyde in his face.

" Hyde!" Kirishima shouted when Hyde was punched.

Hyde couldn't hear Kirishima. He was temporarily deaf from Lippo smacking him on the right side of his ear before he punched him in his torso. Hyde was pushed back by his attack and landed in the lake.

" Hahahaha!" Lippo laughed after Hyde fell into the water. " Enjoy the water. I'm going to continue with my plan, and I'm going to bury you under the sea. Your final resting place is going to be here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- Okay, since I was so late at updating I'll try to update my chapter's sooner. Although they will all be short. I'll change that after I write enough chapters. Please review : )

OOO

Hyde was underwater. His hair was wet, his clothes were wet, even the socks inside his shoes were wet. But through his eyes everything was transparent. He felt so serene. For some reason being under the water made him happy. His happiness however was interrupted by a vague memory.

" **_This is where I want you, my son. Some might call you a freak, an amorality, a monster, but there will come a day when you will return to me. Take care, my_ _son_."**

" _I'm alone. I've been alone since the day I was born. But I won't be alone forever. One day I want to find some people special to me and say I know them. But until that happens...I need to live." _

Hyde took out a piece of trash from his pockets and squeezed it in his hands. Under the water his hand glowed bright blue. His mind thought of the infinite attacks he could make with all the trash under the sea: seaweed, cans, plastic, sand. And when he got back above water, he was going to settle things with Lippo.

OOO

Lippo laughed maniacally to himself. After so many years of waiting his dream was about to become reality. That was the plan however it backfired when some old, potbellied Celestial being walked up behind him, cleared his throat, and tried reasoning with the emotionally hurt boy.

" Don't do it. Ruining this lake won't change the past."

" Maybe so. But it will make the future so much nicer."

" I know you're thinking callously. This whole thing is vexing to you. You feel like if you get rid of this thing it will relinquish your demons. But what you don't understand is-"

" Shut up, old man. Why am I even talking to you? I'm going to do what I want and you can't do anything about it. I know that if you hit a Power User you'll go straight to Hell. So long as juniors down their hurting me would be like helping him in this fight. So tell me, old man, are you willing to go to Hell just for one little lake?"

" Do not test me, boy. It's true that if I hit you I'll go straight to Hell. But..." Kirishima's hands glowed bright white. He was a Celestial. Just like every Celestial he had what they called a Sacred Weapon. The weapon he was going to use on Lippo was...Ranma. " I will not let you terrorize anyone anymore. No more will people suffer for your greed. Ranm-"

Kirishima stopped his attack at the sound of rumbling. He felt a strange vibe coming from the water. At first he thought it was his old mind playing tricks on him, but Lippo also looked in different directions as if looking for where the sound was coming from. Then out of the water Hyde appeared. First he came out of the water and then what looked like a wyverns' head made out of water also poked out of the water.

" Impossible!" Lippo shouted when he saw Hyde emerge out of the water. " How did he survive?"

" Don't you know?" Kirishima scoffed. " Water is Hyde's power. You can't defeat a Power User with their own powers. And I say Hyde's won this battle check 'n' mate."

" No! Nobody can defeat me! I'm invincible!" Lippo took out more pieces of licorice and squeezed them in his hands. His hands glowed gray as wet cement dripped out of his hands. " Take this! Cement Ball!"

Lippo rolled the wet cement in his hand together. Like a baseball player he pulled the ball back, aimed right at Hyde, then threw it at his wyvern head. The moment it touched the head it turned into dry cement .Hyde was confused. He didn't even see the cement ball until it was too late. Lippo made another ball of wet cement in his hands, pulled it back, and threw it right at Hyde. The moment it hit Hyde...he would turn right into a lifeless statue.

" Doh!" Hyde tripped on his own shoe laces. He comically fell down and hit the floor of the wyvern cement stature, both Lippo and Kirishima had a tick of sweat drip from the back of their heads, and the cement ball threw right over Hyde's head. Hyde got back up and started tying his shoes. " That was really clumsy of me. And I just got these this morning. I better make sure it doesn't happen again."

Hyde did the basic strategy for tying shoes, even though his were dirty: Tighten the shoe by pulling on the ends of the strings on the right and left side of the the left and right strings**.** The left string goes under the right string and is pulled through creating a new right and left end. Tie the strings again. Pull tightly and he was done.

" There. Good as new."

" Are you mocking me?" Lippo growled at Hyde. " If you are you have SECONDS to live! The Power to Turn Licorice into CEMENT!"

Lippo used his powers for the umpteenth time. By squeezing his hands together he made cement balls that he threw straight into the ocean. The moment the balls touched the surface of the water they hardened into solid surface. Lippo used his powers again, created wet clay, molded them into what looked like a spear, and he ran straight towards Hyde.

" Hmm. I wonder if I can do something like that."

Hyde quickly took out a piece of trash and squeezed it in his right hand. The moment his fingers touched the trash it expanded the water, shortened the width of it, and created what looked like a saber sword to most people. The sword solidified and became Hyde's own useful weapon. Lippo then jumped up and swinged his sword down at Hyde, but he stopped it with his water sword. As Lippo and Hyde were both pushing each other around trying to gain superiority, Lippo made a disappointed face.

" Woe as me. Here I am putting up a fight and you don't even try to do anything. You're just so pathetic."

" Calling someone pathetic isn't really nice. What would your mother say about that?"

" My mother is dead, you twit! She died of leukemia over a year ago! Now it's just me, my father, and my little brother. I want to learn how to swim but my dad never has time nor money to sign me up for swim lessons. So basically, if I can't get the Talent to Swim, what is the point of being alive in the first place?"

Lippo and Hyde continued their little swordplay. Lippo had the advantage against Hyde. He was fast with his weapon, jabbed it at Hyde's chest, but Hyde was able to deflect his strikes by swinging his water sword. Lippo's rage was relentless. If Hyde couldn't think of something soon he was going to have the spear jabbed right through his neck.

" I heard there are two ways to beat a Power User. One is by knockin' them unconscious and the other is by killing them. I think I'd rather kill you."

Lippo kicked Hyde in his stomach. His kick caught Hyde off-guard for a brief second as he was about to jab him right through his chest, but Hyde retaliated by swinging his sword at Lippo's spear. Hyde was able to hold his own so far, but if he couldn't think of something soon he was going to be toast.

" _I got it." _Hyde swinged using one of his arms and used his other one to reach into his pockets and pull out a piece of trash. Hyde activated his powers, squeezed the piece of trash in his hands, and water came out of it. " The Power to Turn Trash into Water! Water Celebration!"

Hyde jumped in the air as water was released from his hands. Hyde gained altitude as he blasted into the air. The water from his power hit the back of Lippo's neck. He started to drown underneath Hyde's attack. When the water from Hyde's attack lifted Hyde fell straight towards Lippo, both hands on his sword of water, he hit his back. Since the blade was made out of water it couldn't kill Lippo. It did however impact him as he fell on his face. Thinking that his attack was enough to defeat Lippo, Hyde turned around and walked away without a care.

" _Why are people attacking me with those strange powers? I thought I was the only one with these strange powers. How many people with powers like me are the-" _

" Where do you think your going, water boy?" Hyde shuddered at the sound of Lippo shouting. The moment he turned around he saw Lippo standing behind him, his face drenched with water, and was laughing to himself. Lippo reached into his pocket and pulled out four piece of licorice. In his hands the licorice started to glow. " Our fight has only just begun."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. And please review : )

OOO

Lippo said their fight had only just begun, but Hyde had a feeling it was drawing to it's conclusion. Lippo prepared to use another one of his attacks from his power to Turn Licorice into Cement. But before he did use his powers he took a rubber ball out of his pockets, threw it in the air, and then he used his powers.

" The Power to Turn Licorice into Cement! Cement Meteor!"

Wet cement gushed out of Lippo's hands. He fired the cement in the air. It hit the rubber ball, incased it, as it incased it with dry cement. The cement soon became a giant ball that hurtled towards Hyde. Hyde had to think fast other wise the giant ball would crush him.

" This better work." Hyde took out a handful of trash in his pockets: ripped paper, gumballs, paperclips, lint. Hyde squeezed the trash in his hands and it glowed in his palms. " The Power to Turn Trash into Water! I unlock my ultimate power, Water Dragon!"

Hyde hadn't used this power since saving two siblings from being assaulted. He clapped both his hands together, created a tidal wave with his hands, using his vivid imagination he created a large, serpentine dragon made entirely out of water. The dragon slithered from Hyde's arms, slithered straight towards the giant ball of cement, and it rammed right into it.

" No! You can't do this to me! I'm suppose to be the victor! I'm suppose to get the Talent of Blank!"

" Sorry, I don't know what this Talent of Blank really is, but I don't think you should have it."

" You don't even know what the Talent of Blank is. What kind of noob are you? Luckily for me my Candidate told me about it. The Talent of Blank is the winning prize obtained after winning the tournament of the Power Users. They are given a blank paper slate and a brush with ink and put in any talent they wish for and the moment they complete writing, they instantly receive that talent. Mine will be Swim Zai. The Talent to Swim."

The battle remained the same. Water fired out of Hyde's right arm, Lippo was using his power to continue pushing the ball of cement, and not being able to push the other away. However, even though Hyde still focused on using his powers, he could still talk.

" Sorry, but I really don't think what your saying is any good."

" Stop that! Are you saying my dreams of one day swimming is nothing?"

" It's not that. It's this Talent of Blank. Even if it's as good as you think it is you don't really need it. If you want to learn how to swim then just learn how to swim. Nobody's stopping you. Even if it all seems hard at first I'm sure you can master doing it with a little hard work."

Hyde's words caught Lippo completely off guard. His powers started to fade. As it did Hyde's water dragon pushed through the cement ball and was about to crush Lippo. Lippo did nothing but reminisce about his past.

" I can learn to swim by myself...?" Lippo clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. With his last efforts he pulled out every last piece of licorice from his pockets and squeezed them in his hands. Light illuminated from his hands and he gritted his teeth together. " That's a lie! Hard work doesn't get you anything in life! It's people that you that make me sick! Feel the wrath of the full extent of my power! The Power to Turn Licorice into Cement times ONE HUNDRED!"

Lippo used up the rest of his licorice. He created a wave of wet cement that hit the ball, gave it the power to push through Hyde's water dragon, and was about to fell on Hyde. Hyde jumped out of the way of the cement ball. What Hyde didn't see was a downpour of wet cement Lippo fired from his right hand. Hyde's teacher, Mr. Kirishima Okubo, who was hiding behind a storage house watched in horror as the cement fell on Hyde.

" Hyde!"

Hyde was smothered in Lippo's wet cement. It didn't take long for it to harden around Hyde. The only thing that wasn't made entirely out of stone was his face. Hyde looked at Lippo. The four-eyed petite man laughed at Hyde and rubbed his mohawk.

" Not so tough now, are you, Mr. Big Shot. They say people can only last three minutes without air. I think I'll finish you off by pushing you in the water. Ciao, loser."

Lippo kicked Hyde in the face. Hyde was pushed aback by Lippo's foot and fell into the water. Hyde wouldn't be able to swim; his arms and legs were frozen. Without the ability to move Hyde was going to drown. Kirishima, even though he wasn't allowed to help Hyde and couldn't hurt Lippo, he was going to give the four-eyed beast of a boy a piece of his mind.

" Hey!" Kirishima shouted. " Let Hyde go! Killing someone in the game is a heinous crime! Is that really what you want?"

" Who cares as long as I win. Besides, all I can do is turn things into cement. What am I suppose to do?"

" I know there's a limiting condition to your powers just like there's a limiting condition to everyone's powers. Hyde's is he has to keep his eyes on his target otherwise his water will fade. Tell me what your limiting condition is or else?"

" Or else what, old man?"

" Or else..." Kirishima's hands glowed bright. If someone didn't stop him soon he was going to unleash his Sacred Weapon Ranma. " I'm going to hurt you so hard you'll pass out. The moment you pass out Hyde will be free."

" Ha. You don't scare me, old man. You're a Celestial, aren't you? The moment you hit me you'll go straight to Hell. Won't you feel bad spending the rest of your long life in prison?"

" Maybe so. But I have no regrets. I ate so many fine cuisines, visited many countries with different cultures unlike in the Celestial World where everything is the same, felt things I've never felt before, and saw many happy faces. Those kids...the way they smile...I guess that's why I wanted to be a teacher. I wanted to see more of their smiling faces. That's why, even if I have to spend the rest of my life in Hell, I will do everything to help Hyd-"

Kirishima stopped. He heard something boiling in the lake. There were bubbles. Small bubbles that flew out of the lake and popped in the air. Kirishima knew there was only one person in existence who could create such a power.

" Hyde."

Something splashed out of the water. The thing that came out of the water was Hyde. His body was still covered in stone. He however was able to use his powers by firing water out of his mouth just like he did when he faced Crosby. Lippo tried watching Hyde in the air. He tried thinking of where he was going to run to get away from Hyde, but couldn't. Hyde's body covered the sun. The moment he looked at the sun he blinked.

" _Oh no, I'm not suppose to do tha-" _

Lippo accidentally broke his limited condition. The cement around Hyde's body vanished. Hyde used his powers to manipulate water, spinned around, and landed on his feet as he used his power as he unleashed geysers of water from his hands to cushion his fall. Lippo was aghast and gabbed at Hyde.

" B-B-But...how?"

" I knew something was wrong. Every time you used your powers you would blink your eyes. It came to me that it may've been the source of his powers."

" What? But what about my glasses? The sun's reflection should've made seeing my eyes opaque. You couldn't have seen my weakness!"

" At first I couldn't. Then when you started getting angry your pupils started dilating. I guess you were so angry with me questioning your dream that you didn't pay attention to yourself." Hyde took out more pieces of trash from his pockets. Hyde had Lippo right where he wanted them. " The Power to Turn Trash into Water! Water Fist!"

Hyde surrounded his entire fist with water. From his hand a giant fist made out of water was unleashed. The fist headed straight for Lippo, punched him in his face, and pushed him into the water. Kirishima was speechless. He didn't think Hyde, a boy with only two Talents, could have gotten himself in a dilemma that he alone got out of.

" _Hyde...you've matured since I first met you. You may not know much about this game, but I think you have what it takes to win it al-" _

" Oh no!" Hyde shouted. " He can't swim! I have to save him!"

Hyde ran up to the lake, jumped off the harbor, and fell into the ocean. Kirishima was worried. Even though Hyde's path of righteousness had ripened...would he be able to save Lippo before he drowned.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- And thus we end our battle between Hyde and Lippo. Some of you might've found it to be corny, like most of the Law of Ueki first battles, and other's might've also found it to be exciting like the later battles in the Law of Ueki series. Please review : )

OOO

Lippo couldn't swim. He was about to fall to the bottom of the sea. He was also feeling weak as he was hit by Hyde. There was no chance for him to beat Hyde nor resurface above the water. He could only look at the water sparkling above his face.

" _Not again. I can't believe this. I just survived drowning in this lake and now this is where I'm going to die. I feel so cold. Isn't there anyone who's going to save me?" _

Lippo saw a shadow of something swimming towards him. At first he thought it was a Shinigami coming to collect his impure soul, but as the shadow got closer he saw it was Hyde who was swimming towards him. Hyde kicked his legs as fast as a fish swam, reached Lippo before he completely ran out of air, and he swam straight for the surface.

" _What's this? Why is he rescuing me? Does he expect something from me in return? Wait, this memory. It's vague but I think I remember something like this happening to me before." _

OOO

Lippo drifted into unconsciousness from his lack of air. He woke up on land, drenched with water, and was lying on his back. He was staring at the sky and saw seagulls flying above him. For once in Lippo's life things seemed so peaceful.

" The sky...it's so beautiful."

" I know," Kirishima Okubo said. " Doesn't it just lift your spirits?"

" Ah!" Lippo leaped to his feet at the sound of the old, pudgy teacher's voice. " You! What are you doing here?"

" I'm just making sure that you're alright. I'm afraid to tell you this but I'm afraid you lost your chance to gain the Talent of Blank. Since you lost consciousness during your fight against Hyde I'm afraid you lost. But hey, at least your alive to cherish all the thing's you have today, right?"

" I-I don't understand. Why would you save me?"

" I didn't. Hyde was the one who jumped in the wate-"

" No, no, I'm not talking about this. I'm talking about that other time. The first time I fell into the water it was you who saved me, wasn't it? You risk your very own life to save someone like me. Why would you do that?"

" What are you talking about? You were drowning. And you were just a little boy. Life may seem useless at times because there are things you can't do that other people can do, but there's a light inside of us that make us special. If we can only follow that light anything is possible."

" No...that can't be true. I've tried. All I've ever wanted to do was learn how to swim, but I'm just not made out to be swimming. If I can't swim what else is there for me?"

" You didn't let me finish. Anything is possible. Just because you can't do something now doesn't mean you can't learn it. Believe it or not Hyde couldn't swim, too. Until I met him he had problems even doing a doggy paddle."

" What? B-But I-I saw him. He swimmed after me. Did he get the Talent to Swim by beating a Power User?"

" Nope. Hyde only has three Talents. Endue a Punch, Being Liked by Girls ,which I hate because it's a stupid Talent, and now he finally has the Talent to Study. You may lose a Talent in this game, and you may think you'll never get it back, but really anything can be obtained with a little hard work. " Kirishima held his fingers on Lippo's chin and pulled his head up. " Keep your chin up. One day you will learn how to swim. Believe me. You have the same determination as Hyde in your eyes. You will make it."

Lippo didn't know why but there was a reassuring look in Kirishima's eyes. As he looked at him Lippo felt like he was willing to believe anything he said. It wasn't like Lippo was alone in the world. His family, even though he knew they had trouble spending time with him, he wanted to confront them and tell them how much he loved water.

Thinking about water reminded him of his mother. Her creamy skin, her beautiful and fair hazel eyes, the way she smiled, every time he touched the water he could see her face in his eyes. The thought of her made him cry through his eyes. He took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes, and then he smiled at Kirishima with just his two eyes.

" Yeah. We should strive for our Talents. Thank you, sir."

" Don't thank me; thank Hyde. Believe it or not he taught me about this. It's because of his path of righteousness is why I believe he'll be the one to win the Talent of Blank."

OOO

The next day Hyde finished his big test. Three days later, without having to fight any Power User's, the scores were listed on the wall from top to bottom. Everyone couldn't believe what they saw on the sheet.

カムイ ~ (Hyde)

梅子 (Umeko)

弘子 (Hiroko)

瞳 (Hitomi)

久美子 (Kumiko)

真美 (Mami)

萌 (Moe)

凛 (Rin)

健太 (Kenta)

延 (Nobu)

貞子 (Teiko)

智子 (Tomoko)

海斗 (Kaito)

哲也 (Tetsuya)

優太 (Yuuta)

助音 ( John)

" Is this for real?" One student, a male, gasped when he looked at the score board. " Hyde actually got a higher score than Uwakoi are class idol."

" Yeah," another male student said. " And Hyde got so low grades in the midterm too. How could someone as thick headed as him get such high marks?"

" Who cares," a girl student said. Ever since Hyde got the Talent To Be Like By Girls all the girls have been infatuated by him. " I'm glad for him. But I'm mostly glad for me. Hyde's cute, cool, and smart. I'm going to make him my husband one of these days. What do you think, Uwakoi? Uwakoi?"

Nobody could see Uwakoi. She left when she found out someone actually got a higher score than her. She escaped into the girl's bathroom. Supressing all the rage inside of her Uwakoi punched the walls. Her fists made a large hole in the wall. If there was one thing Uwakoi didn't taboo it was letting someone be smarter than her.

" That Hyde! That greenhorn! I'm suppose to be at the top of everything. I should be a gravure idol. How does someone as poor as him beat me. Something about this doesn't feel right. And I'm going to figure out his secret one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I know some of you have been looking for an Ai character. Exactly what kind of character is Ai? She's a snop, she's a tsundere, has a anger that's funny, she makes the series funny, and without her the show wouldn't have been even half as funny. She may've also had a crush on Ueki in the series, but there's just no romance in either the anime or the manga. I hope you like Uwakoi. Please review : )

OOO

Hyde was finally done with school. Usually he'd go to the hospital or the animal shelter, but there were days where he'd only want to wander around looking for people who were in need and help them. However, as he was walking he started thinking about the battles he's been in.

" _What's this_ Talent_ of Blank? Why were those two guys fighting me for it? And most importantly..." _Hyde could see someone snooping behind him. " _Who is this girl and why is she following me?" _

Uwakoi changed her attire since she left school. Her lavender hair that hang down her shoulders, in a hime-style, now had her favourite emerald ribbon tied in it. She wore a green sun dress, yellow plastic flip-flops, and red glasses over her brilliant maroon eyes. The more Uwakoi stared at Hyde the more doubtful she became of him.

_" I don't understand how this guy could've got a higher mark than me. I know he couldn't have cheated during the test. I saw everything that happened during that test. He never once took his eyes away from the sheet. What's his secret." _

Hyde stopped when he saw an old lady looking at the pavement for something. Hyde walked up to her, tapped his hand on her elbows, said, " Excuse me, ma'am, did you drop something?"

" Yes," the old lady replied. " I dropped my earrings when a car drove by me. I just can't seem to find it anywhere."

" Don't worry. I'll help you find it."

" Oh thank you, young man."

" Don't worry; I'll help you find it," Uwakoi muttered to herself trying to impersonate Hyde. " _Sheesh, this guy sounds exactly like a broken record. He may try to act all nice on the outside, but I bet deep inside him is lies. And I'm going to unravel those lies by myself and expose him for what he really is on the inside."_

Hyde didn't appear to have any real meanings as to why he was helping an old lady look for her earrings. He did exactly what she did, reached his hands underneath the bushes thinking he'd find it there. From the bushes however Hyde pulled out two pair of earrings. They were bronze or possibly copper, were small in Hyde's hands, and had smudges of dirt on them.

" I just don't understand. Are these earrings valuable in some way?"

" Only sentimentally. They were an heirloom giving from my late husband from his father. It's the only thing I have left of him."

" Hmmm. Well, you're probably going to need these back."

Hyde passed the earrings over to the old widow. She squeezed them in her hands, and then she smiled. " Thank you, young man. Oh, and please allow me."

" Allow you to do what, old lad-"

The lady's wrinkly old fingernails touched Hyde's faced. It was to Hyde's great surprise that the lady started massaging his eyebrows with her fingernails and smiled at him.

" You're like a lady I once knew. Your wrinkles on your eyebrows... her husband had these exact same wrinkles, but she was able to cure them. She would rub them like this and soon they were fixed. See. Now I'm straightening them out. There's always something bitter or annoying going on. Before you know it, you end up with a grimace on your face. When that happens, you need to let someone loosen the creases up and they'll go away."

" Really? I did not know that. Thanks for telling me."

" Think nothing of it. Just think of this as me repaying the favor for your kindness. Oh, and one other thing." The lady took one of her earrings out of her palms and dropped it in Hyde's hands. Hyde blinked at the sight of the earring landing in his hand, but then he looked back at the lady, smiled. " Like I said they have sentimental value. Whenever I wore them I'd always feel like my husband was with me even when we were both busy with work. I hope somebody you'll give that to someone close to you, a friend or someone you care about, and let them fell that no matter where you are you'll always be besides them."

" Gee, thanks, old lady," said Hyde in a happy tone. " I don't really have anyone like that right now, but maybe someday I will find them. Goodbye, old lady. And thank you for everything you told me."

Hyde gave the lady one last smile before he walked past her and headed out to help people who were in need. But as he was walking ,Uwakoi, the snoopy girl, watched him.

" _Something doesn't feel right about you. Sooner or later you're going to slip up and show me that bad side of yours." _

OOO

Hyde still knew a girl was following him, didn't know it was a girl from his own school, but saw her as someone who may've been a fan girl of his. He then thought that student may've been a fan boy, but that all changed when her heard her grunt.

Hyde walked up to a girl who was in school, like Hyde, but looked two or one year older than him. She just broken her expensive high heels. However, Hyde fixed it with just super glue and pressing hard against it. The broken parts pushed back together and everything about it seemed unchanged.

" There you are. Why don't you stand up and take those shoes for a test walk."

The girl did as Hyde asked her to do and started walking. Nothing seemed to break. She thought it might just be a fluke from the super glue temporary effect of making anything sticky, however after what seemed like the third walk she was able to stand back on her feet.

" Y-You did this...for me?" The girl said after seeing her shoes getting fixed.

-" It was nothing," Hyde tried hiding his shame by rubbing his arm with his hands. " I'm always there to help anyone wjp os om mem-"

" Thank you!" The girl jumped into Hyde's shoulders and squeezed him on the back of his neck as felt the same necklace burning inside his chest. " Most guys don't understand how important shoes are to a woman, but you're different. You're so kind. I want to thank you."

" Eh, it's not really much-"

The girl took Hyde completely off guard. She kissed him on his left cheeks while his guard was down. It was more of a " Thank You" kiss then a " I Like You" kiss. The moment she kissed him she walked away with her now repaired shoes and then she waved back at Hyde.

" _What was that all about?" _Uwakoi thought. " _Doesn't she have any eyes? Oh well. She may've not seen you for what you really are, but I will find out just what makes you tick." _

OOO

Hyde kept walking. He stopped when he walked into someone who looked like a priest. The priest had a book in his hand, a smile on his face, said, " Excuse me, sir, would you like to hear the tale of faith from me?"

" _This can be my chance," _Uwakoi thought. " _He's probably an atheist. I'll spread rumors along the school about this and it will completely ruin him." _

" Sure," Hyde replied to the priest. " Tell me this tale."

" _What? He's suppose to say no. Oh well. I'm sure he won't last long listening to him."_

OOO

" _What? He's been listening to that priest for over two hours. Does he have patience of steel or something?"_

" Thank you for listening to my tale."

" Phew," Hyde replied rubbing his head. " That sure took long. Another minute and I may've passed out."

" Here, have this box of crackers."

" Gee, thanks. "

" _Great, he's moving again. I'll find out where his secrets are kept no matter what."_

OOO

There was nothing else for Hyde to do so he went back to the park where he lived. He grabbed a watering can, filled it with his own power to Turn Trash into Water, and sprayed the water over the bushes and the grass. The moment he did the grass and bushes started to turn bright green. Hyde then sweeped the twigs off the dirt road with his broomstick. Uwakoi watched Hyde cleaning the park and grimaced.

" _I don't understand. All he does is listen, clean, and do chores for other people. Why isn't he so prepped up for his schoolwork like me? How could he possibly have gotten a higher mark than me?"_

Only one thing seemed strange about Hyde. It was his watering can. No matter how much water Hyde poured from the can it seemed to just replenish itself over and over again. Uwakoi was about to give up snooping and ask Hyde herself, but she stopped when she saw someone else walking up to him. He was tall, broad, dark skinned, wore tribal-like clothes make out of fur and had a afro on his head. The man walked up to Hyde and kicked him to the ground.

" Hey, you," the man shouted at Hyde. " You're a Power User, aren't you. Your video is all over the internet of you fighting another Power User in this park." The man took out a potato that was inside his afro hair. The potato then transformed into a grenade. The man pulled on the pin of the grenade and threw it at Hyde. " Take this!"

Hyde's instincts took over. He jumped out of the way before the grenade exploded. The grenade however landed in Hyde's home and then exploded. Everything...everything Hyde had in his life...it was all wiped out from the afro-headed Power User.

" You better get ready, loser! I'm going to set this whole park on fire!"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I bet some of you were surprising with the ending. Now Hyde Ueki doesn't have a place to stay. Where will he live now? Well that will be explained this chapter. Please review : )

OOO

**Flashback: **

_" We're sorry what happened to your parents, Hyde. What happened to them was just awful. But don't worry. Just rest easy in this hospital bed. We'll visit you again."_

_" Yes, just rest easy, Hyde. We'll come and check up on you soon." _

_" **That's what they said, but they only visited me once. And that was just to see the house. My parent's house. They weren't my real parents but they always treated me like I was there own. I lost everything that day. I had nothing going for me until...I met him." **_

**Flashback End: **

Hyde couldn't believe his eyes. His home, the one he lived in for as long as he could remember, it was destroyed before his very eyes. The person who destroyed it was a Power User. All the memories he had from it-reading his textbooks, sleeping in the hammock, climbing trees, looking at the sky, listening to birds sing-everything was gone.

" My home..."

Hyde couldn't hide his tears. He was groveling on the ground, crying, and the Power User who destroyed his house was standing above him.

" Stop crying and fight me like a man, you wuss!" The Power User shouted. " I'll burn this entire forest! As long as I don't hurt a non-Power User I won't lose a talent!" The Power User took out a potato from his afro hair. In his hands the potato turned back into a grenade. " Say goodnight, loser-"

" Stop this!"

Uwakoi ran out from the right side of the afro-haired man and pushed him. She was surprisingly strong despite having a frail looking appearance. The man crashed on the ground. Uwakoi then stood over Hyde and growled like a cat at him.

" Hey, what are you sitting around for? Do you want to die? Get up and start running. The o'olice aren't going to show up to save you from this predicament, you know."

" W-What?"

" Oops. Hehe. I meant to say Police; not o'olice. Sometimes I get them mixed up. But still, you have to start moving right now!"

" I-I can't..." Hyde said tearfully. " I-I just can't leave this place. This is my home."

" Snap out of it!" Uwakoi smacked Hyde's left cheek. A small bruise swelled up on his left cheek, but Hyde continued to stare at her gloomily. " Don't you want to live? If you stay here you're going to die! Come on! Come on, get moving!"

Hyde's body was anchored on the ground. Uwakoi used all her strength trying to get Hyde up; her face was red with adrenaline. However, Hyde wouldn't move. Uwakoi was starting to get fed up with him. As she was pulling on Hyde she saw that the senile afro-haired man was starting to get back on his feet. He took two more potato's out of his afro hair and they turned into grenade's.

" I'm going to scorch you alive, bitch! Take this!"

The man pulled on both pins of his grenades and threw them at Uwakoi. Uwakoi screamed. The adrenaline and fear that she might die gave her the energy she needed to move. Uwakoi without thinking jolted away from the man and ran straight for home. At the speed she was moving she'd be back there in no time at all. However, what she didn't know was she was dragging Hyde, who was still traumatized and crying, along with her.

Both grenade's exploded on the ground. There was however no one around to be hit by them. The man could still see Uwakoi. He took out his fourth and last potato from his hair, turned it into a grenade, and held his fingers on the trigger.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kakizaki," the afro-haired man, Kakizaki's, King Candidate said.

Kakizaki turned around and saw his King Candidate, Mōsbi. Mōsbi is a tall, relatively slim build black-haired man who wears spectacles, a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a yellow tie. Kakizaki stared at Mōsbi and he grunted. " Oh, and why shouldn't I?"

" Because, that girl, the one who is carrying the Power User, she is a non-Power User. If you hit her you'll lose a Talent."

" Dangit. Then how am I suppose to beat this loser if she's around?"

" Be patient, you blockhead. Sooner or later they'll be alone. My motto is to strike while the iron is hot. The moment she leaves him, you'll be able to have your way with him."

" Can I ask you something, Kakizaki?"

" Sure. What would you like to ask me, Mōsbi?"

" Why are you helping me? Won't you go to Hell if you do?"

" Only if I'm found out. And I, Kakizaki, will make sure that never happens. I'll get you the Talent of Blank?"

" Really? Do you really mean it?"

" Of course. _And the moment you win the Talent of Blank, I'll become the new prodigy of the Celestial World. Everyone will follow my domain. When I become king...I'll make everyone kiss the shoes I walk on."_

OOO

Uwakoi didn't know how but she passed out when she reached her apartment. When she woke up everything seemed so quiet. Her apartment was small yet spacious, had everything from food supplies to a bathroom, and her parent's paid for her rent. Her parents were both in the military and always had to travel overseas. They never spent much time with Uwakoi, and even when they did want to spend time with her they hardly had anything to say.

Uwakoi just sat on her futon, rubber her head, thinking everything that happened in the park was just a dream.

" I must of passed out from excessive studying. But why was that loser Hyde in it? Everything just seems freaky-"

" Zzzzzzzzzzz."

Uwakoi shuddered at the sound of a boy snoring besides her. She looked down and saw Hyde's sleeping face. Uwakoi quickly jumped out of her bed and held her hands over her mouth trying to hide her excitement.

" Oh no! It wasn't a dream! I really did bring Hyde back to my apartment. Oh no, the landlord is going to kill me! What am I going to do?"

In Hyde's dreams he was reliving the past. A past he almost forgotten but it still lingered inside his mind. The void in his heart could only be filled by one scenario in his mind...

" **_You love staring at the sky, don't you, Hyde? Just like you love everything about nature."_**

**_" Yes. But I don't know how much longer I'll get to stare at it."_**

**_" Hey, I'll show it to you a hundred more times. Maybe even two hundred times. Don't you give up on hope yet, Hyde." _**

**_" You mean it? Do you really mean it?" _**

**_" Of course. This sky, it's so vast and blue, I'll show it to you as much as you want." _**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: And thus it is explained. Some of you might also be wondering when the afro-haired Power User will return to have his revenge on Hyde? That will be for later. Right now I'd like to point out some antics of the story. Please review : )

OOO

Uwakoi couldn't believe it. A boy, a fellow boy from her classroom, was sleeping on her futon. She racked her brain trying to remember why she took him back her, but she was sidetracked by how cute the boy looked as he hugged the pillows with her bed hair.

" _Okay, there's a boy sleeping in your bed. No biggie. All I have to do is wake him up before-" _

" Uwakoi!"

" Eeekkk!"

The person who shouted was Uwakoi's landlord. He was bald, middle aged, sweaty, short, and grumpy. He stood on the other side of Uwakoi's door waiting for Uwakoi to open it. However, Uwakoi first lifted Hyde off the futon and pushed him in her bathroom, then she slammed the door behind him.

" Hush. Don't make a sound or I'll pound you!" Uwakoi ran up to her door and opened it to her bald, middle aged, sweaty, short, and grumpy landlord. Uwakoi made her best phony face at the sight of him. Hey there. What seems to be the problem?"

" I have a noise complaint. They say you were talking to someone. Well, were you?"

" What? No of course not," Uwakoi lied. " I just had the TV on to loud. "

" Hmmmmm." The landlord walked past Uwakoi and walked into her room. He scooped the room for anyone else. When he couldn't find someone he walked back to Uwakoi and stared at her in her eyes. " Your parents are only paying for your rent. Nobody else is allowed to stay with you. If I find anyone else in her I'll kick you out."

" Yeah, yeah, take care. _You smelly old man." _

The landlord closed the door on Uwakoi. Uwakoi could hear him walking down the stairs. The moment he left Uwakoi held her hands on her chest and sighed. " Phew. I think I just lost one year of my life. Now time for-"

" Hey, Uwakoi, do you know how to turn on the hot water?" Uwakoi turned around and saw Hyde opening the door. Uwakoi nearly fell over as she saw Hyde's smooth bare chest and hairless legs. The only thing he was wearing was his boxer shorts. " The nozzle is tricky."

" Gah! Why did you take your clothes off?"

" Because mine are all dirty. Hey, can I borrow some of yours?"

" What? No, no, no. Why would I give you girl clothes?"

" Please. Those were my only clothes. Please."

" Ugh. Fine. You can wear my pyjamas." Uwakoi walked to her drawer, opened the drawer, and she threw her pyjamas to Hyde who looked like he was going to catch it but was slow with his reflexes. The pyjamas fell on the floor and Hyde picked them up. " Those are my favourite pyjamas. If you ruin those I'll rip your eyes out!"

" Okay." Hyde walked back in the bathroom with Uwakoi's pyjamas. A couple of minute's later he walked out-he was wearing her pyjamas. Her pink, white fringed pyjamas with a pick of a duck etched on the right side. Hyde span around so Uwakoi could get a good look at him. " How do I look?"

" _Oh god, he looks so cute in my pyjamas. I have to hold it in. I must endure. Must endure. Must endure." _Uwakoi's nose started bleeding from her excitement. But she wiped the blood from her nose and growled at Hyde. " Hey, you shouldn't be loafing around! Don't you have studying to do?"

" But my textbook was destroyed when my house was destroyed. Hey, can I borrow yours?"

" What? Of course not! It's mine! If you ever touch anything of mine, my clothes, my books, or even my cereal I'll kill you!"

" Then can I wash your back after you take a shower?"

" What? Of course not!" Uwakoi pulled out a bat and pointed it at Hyde. " You ever touch me I'll kill you!"

" Okay. What's for dinner? I'm hungry."

" Ugh. It's like I'm babysitting for minimum wage. I don't know how to cook, okay. The last time I tried making macaroni and cheese it tasted so awful I wanted to puke."

" That's okay. I'm a pretty good cook. Maybe I can make something for both of us."

" First of all I don't want you touching any of my stuff, and secondly I don't think you can cook anything."

" Come on. Just give me a chance."

" Fine. I want lasagna. And I hate red sauce so I want a cheese lasagna. Try to make that."

" No problem."

Hyde seemed to already know his way around Uwakoi's kitchen. As he was cooking for her she was sitting on the coach reading her textbook as she also wrote notes of what was in the text. After much reading Hyde finally finished making the lasagna. Hyde clapped his hands together to alert Uwakoi he was done.

" Dinner is ready. Dinner is ready."

Uwakoi didn't say anything. She simply closed her book and walked towards a four sided table with only one chair. On the table was a plate with cheese-lasagna. Uwakoi reached for her fork and knife where her silverware was and grabbed the fork and knife. Uwakoi cute the piece of lasagna and shoved it in her mouth. While chewing she saw Hyde standing over her.

" _He's so weird. And he looks so scrawny. Has he even eaten anything? I kinda feel sorry for him." _Uwakoi swallowed her piece of lasagna. She then cute herself another piece, but this time she held it up to Hyde. " Here. You made this you at least get to taste it, right?"

" That's okay. You can have it all if you want."

" Look just eat the thing before I change my mind."

" But isn't this what's called an indirect kiss?"

" Eat the damn lasagna."

Hyde finally gave in to Uwakoi's temptations and ate the piece of lasagna. Uwakoi felt embarrassed watching him chew. Hyde finally swallowed the piece of lasagna. He and Uwakoi shared a moment. Uwakoi saw cheese smeared on Hyde's upper lip. All Uwakoi wanted to do was lick it away. She however managed to control her urges and gave a great give " Humph".

" We didn't really get off on the right foot. So let's start over. My name is Uwakoi. Uwakoi Mori."

" Hello, Uwakoi. My name's Hyde. Hyde Ueki."

" Yeahj, nice to meet you, too. Since I only have one bed you and I will be sleeping together. But touch me in my sleep and it's battin' time!"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I don't know about any of you but I thought the last chapter was pretty funny. I think this chapter will also focus on antics. Please review : )

OOO

Night time finally came. Uwakoi slept soundly in her futon, arms hugging her bat, and rolled around in the Hyde-less futon. While she was sleeping Hyde was in the bathroom with the lights on. Hyde had Uwakoi's textbook and was reading from it.

" Oh, I get it now," Hyde said to himself reading from Uwakoi's book. " So it would be Negative Eight to the Alpha. Let's see...what else is there to read-"

Hyde heard something moving. I first he just thought it was a raccoon or dog running outside, but then he heard some scratching against the house. Hyde quickly turned off the lights and turned his flashlight on. Hyde then noticed a shadow move across the window. The sight of it made Hyde quiver in fear.

" What was that? What was tha-"

The door slammed open to the bathroom. Above him Hyde saw the face of a hideous monster! The monster's red eyes were fixated on Hyde as the pupils felt like they burned through his soul. Hyde anxiously swinged his flashlight around hoping it would care the monster away.

" Stay away from me, demon! Go away!"

Instead of being eaten Hyde was bonked on his head by the demon. Only after the bathroom lights flicked on did Hyde see it wasn't a demon but just Uwakoi. She was angry. With the face she gave him he'd rather be facing a demon.

" Go away yourself! What are you doing up this late?" Uwakoi shouted at Hyde. " Do you have any idea what time it is?"

" There was, er, something strange outsid-"

" GET TO BED!"

OOO

The next day Hyde woke up at 6 O' clock A.M. Last night he washed his school uniform and just like every other day he was helping himself to breakfast. Instead of going to a restaurant or eating anything he found in the park Hyde was eating chocolate chip pancakes. Uwakoi soon woke up at 6: 30 A.M. The only reason she got up so _early_ was because she could hear Hyde chewing on his mountain of pancakes in her dreams. Uwakoi was still grouchy.

" Hey, be quiet. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Hyde noticed Uwakoi and like a child he wrapped his hands around his pancakes, said, " My pancakes. I'm not sharing any of them with you."

" Like I really wanted any. And you really shouldn't eat that much. You're going to get fa-"

Uwakoi heard her phone ringing She walked over to the table where her phone was and picked it up. Uwakoi then pressed the receiver on the phone and listened to the voice on the other end.

" Hello. Oh hi mom."

" Hi sweetie," Uwakoi's mom said on the other end. " How's your studying going?"

" Just superb, mother. How's dad doing?"

" Not well. He's a little sick at the moment, but the moment he gets better I'll let you talk to him. So, has anything new happened to you?"

" Not really. I just-"

" Uwakoi, do we have any maple syrup around here? Nothing goes better with pancakes like maple syrup."

" Uwakoi, who was that?"

" That was the...TV."

" Really? How does the TV know your name?"

" It's not me-me. It's the character on the TV, Uwakoi. Uwakoi...Ueki."

" Uwakoi Ueki? The names on TV get more and more sketchy by the day. Just don't spend too much time doing nothing but watch TV. Remember, we still want you to get into a good university."

" Don't worry about me, mother. Someday I will-"

" Uwakoi."

" Make you-"

" Uwakoi."

" Proud-"

" Uwakoi!"

" What?! What?! WHAT?!"

" Well, never mind. I was just going to ask where the milk was."

" Shut up!"

" Uwakoi, you really shouldn't get too zoned into that TV show. It can't be good for the brain. I'll call you soon. Bye."

" Bye."

**Beep **

" Hey, what the hell was that all about? You nearly got me in trouble, you stupid redneck of a boy."

" But I really wanted milk and syrup. It goes great with the pancakes."

" You're going to get cavities if you eat that much sugar, you dumb bunny. Ugh. Why am I even letting you stay with me?"

" Because we're friends. Don't friends help each other when their in need."

" We're not friends. If anything you're my rival in school. And I want nothing more than to surpass you."

" That sounds a little intense. Can we go outside? I have to use the bathroom."

" Why can't you just use the one in my bathroom?"

" I can't. I have the bladder of a piston. Once it starts it never stops. I can only go in the bushes."

" Ugh. Fine, I'll think of something."

OOO

Uwakoi was dressed in her school uniform. She carried a plastic bag with all of Hyde's clothes in it. Hyde was dressed in a one piece yellow girl dress, wore stockings, small black doll shoes, had laces in his hair to make them look like a girl with pigtails, bobby pins where in his hair, and a little bit of mascara to make his skin look fair.

" Umm, why do I have to wear a dress?"

" Because it masks your true identity. Nobody will be able to recognize you dressed like that. Ergo, you won't get hurt and I'm a genius."

Two students, a boy and girl who were childhood friends, that were walking to school stopped when they saw Uwakoi walking besides a strange looking girl. Only when the _girl _turned her face did they get a good look at _her. _The face they saw was Hyde Ueki's.

" Hey, Kagara, does something seem different about Ueki today?"

" I'll say. He's wearing a dress."

A limo drove in. The person driving it was Kakizaki's King Candidate Mōsbi. Out of the limo a man, not Kakizaki, walked out. The person who walked out was a tall, slender male. He resembles a young, Japanese adult male, having very long, straight, jet-black hair and violet eyes with pointy eyelids. Some of his hair bangs are messily arched above his head and on his face. He is slightly flamboyant, as he wears a long, wavy black coat with a red inside, which appears as if it's flying while he is running or jumping, since the jacket mirrors a pair of bat wings. On the bottom half of his face lies a metallic mask, with a couple strand's of tape to help keep the mask on, and eight breathing holes.

" So that's really the Power User Kakizaki failed to beat?" The tall man said.

" Indeed. What's your first thought about him, Bui?"

" My first thought? He's a complete and utter idiot. I can beat him right now if I wanted to."

" Not yet. Not yet. I want you to spy on him so that Kakizaki can know his weakness. Remember, when only you and Kakizaki are the only two Power User's left standing, you have to let him beat you so I can become king of the Celestial World. And in exchange I will give you vast fortune beyond your wildest dreams. What do you say?"

" It shall be done? This idiot is going down."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I don't know about any of you but I thought the last chapter was pretty funny. I think this chapter will also focus on antics. Please review : )

OOO

Uwakoi's first period class finally ended. After dragging Hyde to the school wearing a dress, undressing him, and lecturing him about what she'd do if he ever did anything stupid, Uwakoi sat by her desk and reviewed her notes. She pressed her frog pen and sighed as she dazed off thinking about how troubled she was.

" _I just don't get it. How did that guy turn potatoes into grenades? And what's with this Power User thing he was talking about? What does this have to do with Hyde? Ugh, it feels like my brain is melting." _

" Hey, Uwakoi," Uwakoi's friend Kōrua said.

Kōrua wasn't in any of Uwakoi's classes, yet Uwakoi considered Kōrua to be like a sister to her, and she would sneak in to her whenever she could, raised her pinky out and they shaked pinkies saying " sisters" together. For some reason, Kōrua had a box of chocolates in her hands.

" Do you like my ponytail?" Kōrua asked as she pulled on her black ponytail. " It keeps all my hair in place."

" That looks nice. What's the occasion?"

Kōrua's cheeks tinted red when she blushed. She held her left hand over her cheeks but used her right hand to hold her chocolates. " Well I...am going to confess to a boy I like."

" That's great. Who is this boy?"

" His name is...is-I just can't tell you that. It's too embarrassing."

" Come on. You can tell me anything."

" Well, his name is Hyde Ueki."

" Hyde! That idiot!"

" I know. Isn't he great? I feel like we can get married and die old together."

" You can't date Hyde! I won't let you!"

" Why? Do you like him to?"

" What? Eww. No! What are you acting like a lovesick puppy for? When you first met him you told me you wanted to crush his head with a meat grinder. Y-You also said you wanted to throw him under a wrecking ball and let that ball fall on him."

" I know. This is hard for my heart to believe to. Maybe what I was feeling was really just love."

" _Something is what your feeling. And it isn't this love mumbo. My suspicions are escalating. It seems like every girl in this school has lost there mind. Thinking Hyde is cool, please. But why aren't I affected like them? Is it because I'm so smart whatever Hyde is using doesn't work on me? Wait, I remember something. A year ago I was walking in the park and saw Hyde with Mr. O. He was teaching him some kind of strange art. I just thought he was teaching him how to make moisture into water out of every living thing. Could seeing that have triggered something?" _

Uwakoi heard the sound of shouting outside. The boys P.E. class was going on outside. Uwakoi walked up to the window and looked outside. There she saw boys doing laps around the field. And at the very back of the group she saw Hyde at the very back of the group, huffing, puffing, trying to keep up with them even though he was well out of shape.

" _There's something_ _about him he's not telling me. And I'll make him tell me even if I have to beat it out of him_."

OOO

School was finally over. Hyde walked out of the school and was about to walk right to the hospital. That was however until he heard a big " humph!". Hyde turned around and saw Uwakoi. She was leaning against the school, arms crossed, and glared at Hyde.

" And just where do you think your going?" Uwakoi asked with her mean tone.

" Somewhere," Hyde replied.

" Somewhere where?"

" None of your business. Are you going to keep looking at me like that? It's really creeping me out."

" What's the deal with the guy and the potatoes?"

" What's it matter to you?"

" Nothing. I just want to know what this Power User thing is, why people were after you, and how you're going to survive all this. Please, tell me."

" I hate to tell you this but this is my problem. What happens now is none of your business." Hyde turned around and walked away from the school. Hyde suddenly felt his stomach growl and decided to get a bowl of ramen. Behind him he heard the loud sound of Uwakoi shouting.

" Don't you turn your back on me when I'm talking to you! Get back here! Fine! I'll make you crack one way or another! Until I know what's going on I will not stop following you!"

OOO

Uwakoi realized she made a grave mistake. Nothing seemed to be unusual about Hyde, especially when all he did was eat ramen, dozing off now and again, then went back to eating. Uwakoi didn't stop looking at him as she believed he was going to do something out of the ordinary, but he never did. Hyde then saw Uwakoi staring at his ramen bowl, frowned, and sheltered his bowl with his hands.

" My ramen! You can't have any."

" That again? I don't want your stupid bowls! _Just how stupid is this guy? He acts like a child. No, he acts more like a rock. Why would anyone want to hurt a rock like him-" _

Uwakoi noticed the door to the noodle restaurant swinged open. Some small kind of metal poked in. Hyde, who was too busy eating ramen, didn't notice the metal. Without thinking Uwakoi jumped up and pushed Hyde to the ground when a bullet was fired at him. The bullet missed Hyde, but to Hyde's horror the bullet went straight through the ramen bowl.

"Nooooo!" Hyde cried at the sight of hot water dripping from the ramen bowl. " My ramen!"

" Hey, whoever you are, you better show yourself right now!" Uwakoi pulled out her bat and swinged it around. " I've got a bat and I'm not afraid to use it."

" Where were you keeping that anyways?" Hyde asked, his voice sounded rasp from his tears.

From the door Bui appeared. Bui was leaning against the wall, flipping a coin, with his face obscured because of his mask. Bui scared Uwakoi as her hands became sweaty just looking at his eyes.

" In the division they called me Sniper," Bui said while flipping his coin. " And do you know why? It wasn't because I carried a sniper rifle with a tripod; no. They called me that because I could make a weapon out of anything I throw."

_" This guy looks dangerous. I should just grab Hyde and get him out of here before he doesn't anything to draw attention to himself-"_

" You!" Hyde shouted. He held his now empty bowl of ramen with the hole in it and showed it to Bui. " You ruined my lunch, you idiot!"

Uwakoi gawked, mouth agape, said, " We're dead."

" So, I'm an idiot am I? Well this idiot is also a Power User like you. And he won' t even need his powers to stop a doofus like you. But first..." Bui was too fast for Hyde or Uwakoi to keep track of. He ran behind Uwakoi without her seeing him, knife in hand, and raised the knife up to Uwakoi's neck. " I think I'll take this girl with me. She'll give me lots of company."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Enough with the antics. Time for some action. I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I really don't have time to make them any longer. Please review : )

OOO

Uwakoi squirmed in Bui's hands. Since she was so skinny she thought she could pull out of his grip, but Bui had her in a loop. Meanwhile, Hyde was still angry about losing his cup of ramen and growled at Bui as he held the ramen bowl at him. Finally, Hyde decided to charge him.

" Ahhhhh!"

" Ueki, don't!" Uwakoi screamed. " You're going to hit me, you idiot!"

Hyde couldn't use his powers without any trash he could squeeze in his hands; a ramen bowl was too big to squeeze. Hyde started by swinging his hand with the ramen bowl at Bui, but he intercepted the attack with his feet.

" Your slow," Bui muttered when Hyde failed to hit him.

" Ueki, save me-"

Bui chopped Uwakoi's neck. She lost consciousness when his hand hit her nape. Bui threw her on the ground and placed both his hands in his pockets.

" This is for ramen!" Hyde shouted.

Hyde threw the ramen bowl at Bui, but he kicked away. Hyde followed by roundhouse kicking Bui on the side of his face. However, the part of Bui he kicked was his metallic mask and his foot bounced off.

" You lack concentration."

Hyde followed up with a fury of punches at Bui. With every punch he made Bui evaded it by tilting his head to different sides. Finally, Hyde punched back and grabbed a flyer on the counter. He ripped the flyer in half and squeezed it with his left hand.

" The Power to turn Trash into Water!"

The inside of Hyde's hands glowed bright blue. Water started to drip out from the palms of his hands. Hyde opened his hands and a large whip made out of water came out of it. Hyde lashed his whip at Bui, but he was able to stop it just with his feet.

" You're incredible weak. With these kinds of techniques you'll never win the Talent of Blank."

Hyde ignored him and took out more flyers from the counter. He ripped them in half and squeezed them in his palms. Bright blue light glowed from his hands as water dripped out. Hyde slammed his hands into the water and a small tidal wave came out. Bui raised his left foot up and kicked the wave away effortlessly.

" Hey, mister, how do you keep doing that?"

" It's because last year when I was eleven years old my feet had to amputated from severe burning. They replaced my legs with ones made out of titanium alloy. Why don't I show you just how powerful they are."

Bui disappeared, reappeared in front of Hyde and kicked him in his torso. He heard a small cracking noise coming from Hyde's ribcage as he broke three of his ribs in one swift kick.

" Guah!" Hyde spat blood out of his mouth and grabbed his chest from the pain.

Hyde collapsed from the pain. Bui could still hear him groaning through his mouth, meaning he wasn't knocked completely unconscious, which meant he was still in the battle. Bui gave a giant " Humph" and flicked his hair.

" Told ya. Someone as weak as you could never get the Talent of Blank. I'll be going with your girlfriend now."

Bui walked over to Uwakoi and picked her up. Bui then headed straight for the entrance. However, before he could leave he heard the large sound of breathing. Bui turned around and saw Hyde, who was now standing, glaring at him.

_" Impossible. That last kick should've broken at least three of his rib bones._ _There's only one kind of being that can recover so quickly. Can he be one of them?" _

Bui was tempted to use his powers. However, he just tossed the unconscious Uwakoi back on the ground and walked up to Hyde, arms in his pockets, glaring at him.

" I-_ack_-will-_ack_-win."

Hyde took out lint from his pockets and squeezed them in his hands. Water dripped out of his hands. Hyde formed a solid water ball out of the lint and threw it right at Bui. Bui quickly roundhouse kicked the ball and it shattered.

" Is this all you can think of? And I thought you might have been something else. Stop wasting my time-"

Bui was distracted when he kicked the water ball. Hyde vanished before his very eyes. Just then a beam of water came out of nowhere and hit Bui in his face. Bui was blinded by the water.

" _I get it. That last attack was nothing more than a distraction. He used three pieces of lint. One to distract me, one to keep him above me, and another to hit me. I misjudged him."_

Hyde was standing on the ceiling with a ball of water around his feet. Hyde fell from the water and kicked Bui in his neck. Bui was pushed back by the water and flew out of the ramen shop. The moment he was gone Hyde ran up to Uwakoi to make sure she was awake.

" Hey." Hyde smacked Uwakoi's cheeks trying to wake her up. " Come on. wake up, wake up, wake up."

" You won't be able to wake her up that easily," said Bui. Bui quickly recovered from Hyde's last attack and walked back into the shop. Bui reached his hands over his metallic mask. " I don't really like to use my powers, but you leave me with no other choice."

Bui pulled his mask off. Underneath his mask were multiple scars. Bui then reached for his shirt and took it off. Bui pulled his clothes back and thrusted it towards Hyde as it glowed bright orange.

" The Power to turn Metal into Towers! Prepare for your Armageddon!"

Bui's shirt became a tower. It's infrastructure resembled the Eiffel Tower! Hyde crossed her hands over her chest and blocked the tip of the tower before it hit him. Hyde was pushed back and fell straight through the wall.

With Hyde gone Bui's Eiffel Tower transformed back into his shirt. Bui gave one last " Humph" before he placed his shirt back on.

" _I can't believe I lost it like that. That's so unlike me. I slated my clothes with metal. But I guess this all for the world. A new world. A world I alone will create." _

Bui grabbed unconscious Uwakoi and ran out of the shop. His plan was to take her hostage. Soon the police would arrive for his domestic disturbance facing Hyde, and he needed leverage to protect him. If everything went well, they would have everything they needed to win the Talent of Blank.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I bet you were all surprised with the power that Bui had. I hope some of you didn't think it was a stupid power. I also would like to thank the people who view my story. Please review : )

OOO

Uwakoi finally regained her consciousness. As it turned out she was a hard person to have as a hostage. She was shaking her hands, screaming, and hit Bui's face trying to make him put her down.

" Miss, could you please stop doing that?" Bui said irked by Uwakoi. " You're giving me a migraine."

" Let me go! Let me go!" Uwakoi screamed hitting Bui with her hands. " If you don't let me go right now I'll scream!"

" You're already doing that. Can't you be keen with me and just do your job as acting like a hostage?"

" Me a hostage. Why do I have to be your hostage."

" Because our plan is to use you as leverage. We'll create a domestic disturbance, not harming any non-Power User's so we don't lose any Talents, get the police to show up, threaten to hurt you unless they do as we command, get a list of every person in town and use my partner's King Candidate to point out which one's are Power User's."

" You two are stupid if you think that's going to work for one second."

" Oh, but I do believe it is going to work. After we get our list we'll let you go free. I'd rather not have your death on my conscious, and since you're not a Power User if I hurt you I'll lose a Talent. With my power to turn metal into towers I'll create a skyscraper big enough that nobody can reach us."

" And then what? What's the next big thing in your so elaborate plan?"

" Glad you asked. As you might know there's still the trouble with the po-po, which is my word for saying police. We'll be wanted fugitives the moment we touch the ground. But what you don't enough is I'm a chameleon. I'm a master of disguise. I can create clothes that can change anyone's appearance. So there. Nothing can stop us."

Bui's titanium feet finally stopped jumping as he planted them firmly on the ground. He and Uwakoi were in an abandoned construction sight. What Uwakoi didn't notice at first was they weren't alone. The grenade thrower Kakizaki and King Candidate Mōsbi were with them.

" You!" Uwakoi screamed. She ran up to Kakizaki and smacked her on the right side of his cheek. " That's for what you did to the park, you animal!"

" You little..." Kakizaki took out a potato from his afro hair and turned it into a grenade with his powers. Without thinking Kakizaki pulled on the pin. " Your the next thing I'm going to burn-"

" Kakizaki, that's enough!" Mōsbi shouted. " We need HER for our plan to work. Now throw that thing away before you hurt someone."

" Fine." Kakizaki threw his grenade away and it exploded in the air. Kakizaki smacked Uwakoi. Uwakoi fell on the ground and cried. " I may not be able to burn you, but I can still hurt you. Do not yell at me." Kakizaki noticed how Bui stared at him, smirked. " That's right. You don't like to hurt women."

" For you I'll make an exception. Now don't forget my end of the bargain. If you win you have to help me with my crisis."

" Yada, yada, yada. I'll help you with that problem. Just don't expect that bitch is going to live much longer no matter how much I help her."

" Do not speak to her that way, you callous, worthless monkey."

" Ow." Kakizaki pretended his heart was being torn by what Bui said. " That hurts."

" Would you two stop playing around like a bunch of children," Mōsbi retorted.

" Duh, we're children," Kakizaki retorted.

" Just do as I say. Let them explode."

" Gotcha. The Power to Turn Potatoes into Grenade's!"

Kakizaki pulled out three potato's from his afro hair and they turned into grenade's. He threw all three grenade's high in the air and they blew up in a tremendous explosion. The explosion was their beacon for a police officer to show up.

Kakizaki reached into his hair trying to pull out a potato, but nothing came out— he used up the last of his potatoes. " No. I must have more potatoes."

" That's so like you to be thoughtless, Kakizaki. Lucky for you I came prepared." Mōsbi took out a bag filled with hundreds of potatoes and slammed them on the ground. " Use as much as you want. You'll never run out."

" I still don't think it's fair that you can do that," Bui remarked. " If you keep helping your Power User out you'll be sent straight to hell. "

" Nobody's ever going to find me out. I told you I'm impervious to the rules. Soon Kakizaki will win, I will become king, and you will all kiss my shoes. Hahaha—"

Mōsbi sensed something was about to hit him. Mōsbi jumped out of the way before a beam of water hit him. The attack came from a man above. Mōsbi, Kakizaki, Bui, and Uwakoi all looked up, and all of them gawked at what they saw.

Above them was a man— was really just a boy—even though most of his body was human his head looked like a moose. The only one not gawking was Uwakoi who was cynical about everything.

" _A moose? Ueki, just how stupid are you?" _

" Huh? A moose?" Kakizaki and Mōsbi said in perfect unison.

" Who is this guy?" Kakizaki asked.

" Is he some kind of moose-man?" Mōsbi asked.

" That's right," the moose headed man said. " I am Moose Man. I'm here to take back what you stole from me."

Bui was unimpressed by what he saw. He looked up at Moose Man ( really Hyde), arms folded, and he scoffed at him. " _I guess this is the moment you show me if you're really meant for the Talent of Blank, Moose Man." _

Hyde pulled out a piece of noodles and squeezed it in his hands. Hyde's hands glowed bright blue as water also dripped from his hands. He made poses like martial artist, then fired a beam of water at Kakizaki.

" Like I'd ever let that happen. The Power to Turn Potatoes into Grenades."

Kakizaki threw his grenade at the beam of water. The grenade exploded on contact. The water fell down and splashed over Hyde, Uwakoi, Bui, Kakizaki, and Mōsbi. Kakizaki then turned to Bui and glared at him.

" Don't just stand there!" Kakizaki shouted at Bui. " Do something."

" Sorry but a battle against a Power User should always be one-on-one. Two against one would be an unfair advantage, and that's just something I cannot stand for."

" The only thing I can't stand for is your nonsense! One on one battles? That's complete nonsense. Mōsbi, help me!"

" Of course, Kakizaki. Ahem." Mōsbi was a Celestial. He however was only a one-star. A large cannon grew out of his left hand, aimed it at Hyde's feet since he couldn't hit him directly, shouted, " Kurogane!"

A large ball of steel was fired from the cannon and headed straight for Hyde. Hyde jumped over the cannon ball before it could hit him, but when he jumped Kakizaki threw a grenade at him. At a distance so close, there would be no way for Hyde to survive the impact. And then...the grenade exploded in a blast so mighty the ground rumbled below.

BOOM!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I bet the moose head got your attention. How Hyde got it on his head I don't feel like telling you. All I can tell you is Hyde has a hard battle in front of him. Please review : )

OOO

BOOM!

Uwakoi, who was now awake, stayed perfectly still at the sight of the explosion. In her eyes Ueki was lost, and the only thing she's ever been was mean to him.

_**" Ugh. Fine. You can wear my pyjamas. Those are my favourite pyjamas. If you ruin those I'll rip your eyes out!" **_

_**" What? Of course not! It's mine! If you ever touch anything of mine, my clothes, my books, or even my cereal I'll kill you!"**_

_**Hyde finally gave in to Uwakoi's temptations and ate the piece of lasagna. Uwakoi felt embarrassed watching him chew. Hyde finally swallowed the piece of lasagna. He and Uwakoi shared a moment. Uwakoi saw cheese smeared on Hyde's upper lip. All Uwakoi wanted to do was lick it away.**_

" Ueki..."

" Hahahahaha!" Kakizaki laughed at the sight of Ueki being blown away. " Serves that little prick right! Take that, moose boy! One down ninety-eight more to go."

" Actually, I think there are less than that," Mōsbi said. " Plus there's Bui. I don't think he counts as a—"

" Whatever. With you by my side, Mōsbi, no one will be able to stop you—"

A beam of water came down from the sky and hit Kakizaki in his face. The attack took Uwakoi, Bui, and Mōsbi completely by surprise. Above them there was Hyde. He was inside a bubble of water, floating above them, his moose head had its horns blown off.

" _His creativity...it's much greater than I anticipated. Having you around alleviates the torture of dealing with this fool."_

" You little prick!" Kakizaki stood up again. Mōsbi threw Kakizaki a potato and he transformed it into a grenade. Kakizaki pulled on the pin. " Your dead! Mōsbi!"

" Right. Kurogane!"

Mōsbi's left hand turned into a giant cannon and fired a giant ball straight at Hyde. Kakizaki's grenade landed on the large ball. The moment it exploded it the vibration pushed Hyde out of the water bubble and he fell straight towards the ground. Just to make sure he was gone Kakizaki used another potato.

" The Power to Turn Potatoes into Grenades!"

Kakizaki pulled on the pin of his grenade and threw it straight up at Hyde. Hyde did the only thing he could do left. He took off his moose head, pulled on its hair, and it glowed in his hands. Blue light glowed out of his palms as water dripped out.

" Water Celebration!"

Hyde didn't aim for the grenade but for the ground instead. He pushed himself using the water out of the path of the grenade. The grenade exploded, Hyde was pushed back and ripped more hair out of the moose's head.

" Water Stairs!"

Hyde ripped out more and more pieces of the moose's head. Using the pieces of hair as _trash _he create large waterfalls of water, which resembled a stairwell, and he walked down the stairs walking towards the ground. Bui watched everything that was happening, arms folded, stared at Ueki and judged him.

" _So this is your powers, my water friend? Pathetic. At this rate you'll never make it to the next round." _

Mōsbi handed Kakizaki a towel filled with potatoes. Using his powers he transformed them into grenade's. With a swish of his towel the grenade's went straight towards Hyde. Hyde had to use all his powers to keep the stairs up. There was no way to defend himself. Uwakoi saw this and screamed.

" Ueki! Lookout!"

Hyde didn't hear her. The grenade's exploded. Just before the grenade's exploded, A giant tower appeared. The tower resembled the CN tower. The grenade's bounced off the CN tower and exploded. After the explosion Hyde was seen running down the stairs and finally made it to the ground.

" What? Where did that come from?" Kakizaki and Mōsbi's attention turned to Bui. He was the only one with the _power _to create such a construction. It was to their surprise seeing the bottom of the tower sticking out. It returned into his hand. " You! Your suppose to be on our side!"

" I am. I just think what you did was completely unfair to him."

" I was unfair, was I?" Kakizaki stomped over to Uwakoi and pulled on her hair. " How about if I blow this girl up! Is that unfair?"

" Let go of me!"

" Scream all you want." Kakizaki took out a grenade and held his fingers on the pin. " Even if the cops don't show up your still my hostage. And unless your boyfriend gives himself to me right now your dead."

" He's not my boyfriend!"

" Doesn't matter. If he doesn't give up it'll be you who has to pay!"

" That's right!" Mōsbi said. " If you didn't help him in the forest you wouldn't be in this predicament. So just be a good little girl and keep your mouth shut."

" Heh. You guys are stupid. Your stupid to think Ueki would ever show up to save me-"

" Anyone here?" Hyde showed up back in the construction site. He blinked as he looked back into Uwakoi's eyes. " Hey Uwakoi. So that's where you were hiding."

" You idiot! What are you doing here?"

" I'm here to help you. We're friends aren't we? And friends don't let other friends get hurt."

" Ueki..."

" This is your last chance, boy. Either knock yourself out or this here girl pays."

" Let go of me!"

Hyde didn't say anything. In his hands was moose fur. It was the only piece of trash he had left. Hyde squeezed the fur in his hands and prepared to unleash it on Kakizaki. Hyde fired a geyser on the right side of the wall.

" _I can't believe it," _Uwakoi thought. " _Ueki missed." _

" Ha, you missed me! Now..." Kakizaki raised his grenade up. " It's time I put you out of your misery-"

The water bounced off the wall and hit Kakizaki on the right side of his head. The force of the water was so strong it knocked Kakizaki to the ground. He lost unconscious on contact. Uwakoi was freed from Kakizaki's grip, ran up to Hyde, and angrily hit him with her hands.

" Hyde, what the hell?"

" Huh? What?"

" You could've hit me!"

" Hmmmm. Maybe your right."

" Don't agree with me! Idiot!"

Bui meanwhile stared at Kakizaki who lost against Ueki. " _That last attack wasn't by luck. He knew exactly where to hit. That kind of math calculation is beyond anything I've seen." _

" Bui, don't just stand there!" Mōsbi shouted. " We can still win! While he's distracted, hit him! Hit him with your powers, now!"

" Sorry, but this battle is over. Face it, you lost."

" No. No..." The ground under Mōsbi's feet opened wide. Mōsbi was finally caught for assisting Kakizaki. He was going straight for hell. " Nooooooo! I can't lose! Nooooooo!"

Mōsbi fell into the hole and went straight too hell. The hole then closed. The moment it closed Bui turned around and walked away. But before he could leave Kirishima Okubo showed up to him.

" So your a King Candidate? Tell me, which King Candidate are you?"

" Hyde Ueki's," Kirishima replied. Mentioning his name they both looked at Hyde. Uwakoi had her hands all over Hyde, pulling on the elastic of his face, and screaming at his face. " What do you think of him?"

" At first he seemed to be an idiot— actually, he still is an idiot, but he's actually strong. I think he would be the perfect person to be my rival."

" I see. Now that you're alone what are your plans?"

" First I'm going to walk back to the inn. My landlady still has chores for me. After that...I don't know what I'm going to do. Take care."

Bui disappeared before Kirishima's eyes. The moment he left Haji showed up behind him.

" That was the infamous Sniper. King ranked him fifth likely to win the tournament."

" Really? Who is ranked first."

" His name is Seo Hayden."

" Who's Seo Hayden?"

" What? You've never heard of Seo Hayden? He's only the most feared Power User in the game. He's only battled one Power User, but she was hurt so much...every part of her was broken. Whatever happens, your Power User must not face Seo Hayden."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: To some of you that last chapter may've seemed a little anticlimatic. Some of you might think this next chapter is going to be like that chapter/episode with BJ, right? Wrong. My story is different. And you're about to see why. Please review.

OOO

Uwakoi was back in her apartment with Hyde on her side. Uwakoi was on her laptop searching for everything under Power User, King Candidate, Talent of Blank, but none of them appeared in her browser. As she was doing research Hyde was outside giving bird seeds to little birds. For some reason the animals seemed to be more affectionate to him then as per usual.

" What's this?" Uwakoi asked finding a link on her laptop. She pressed it and a profile page showed up. The profile had Ueki's face and a chart with four boxes in it. " The Law of Ueki. Hyde Ueki. Talents: Four. The Talent to Endure a Hit. The Talent to be Liked by Girls. The Talent to Study. And The Talent to be Liked by Animals."

" Hey, stop nibbling my ears," Ueki said to a rabbit that jumped on his shoulders and started biting Hyde. " That tickles."

" What a useless talent. If he should have any Talents it should be the Talent to be Rich."

" I'm afraid Ueki isn't able to chose what Talent's he gains, Ms. Mori."

" Ahhhhh!"

Uwakoi screamed at the sound of a male sneakin' up behind her. At first she thought it was just some random creep who wanted to steal her underwear, but when she turned around she saw it was really Kirishima Okuba; her teacher. Either he was here to steal her underwear or he had something to say to her."

" M-Mr. K?" Uwakoi gasped at the sight of her teacher. " W-What are you doing in my house?"

" Informing you of this conspiracy of course. Recently you have been involved with Hyde Ueki and his battles for the Talent of Blank. I'm her to shed some light on you."

" Really? How do you know about me and Hyde, Mr. K?"

" Because I'm Hyde's King Candidate. I'm practically a guardian to him, although I'm not allowed to help him in any way throughout the battle. See there are ninety-nine other people in this world like Hyde who have been given powers from ninety-nine other people like me. The basic rule is ech one have to battle each other until only one is left standing. That person shall obtain great power."

" I understand. And I'm guessing that if you do help Ueki you'll be sent somewhere deep and dark where you'll never be allowed out?"

" Yes. Your a quick learner. But I guess that's obvious for the student that's second ranked in yesterday's test marks."

" SECOND!? I'M FIRST! NO ONE IS SMARTER THAN ME! NO ONE!"

" Okay, sorry I brought it up. Anyways, the rules are that if you hurt a person who's not involved in this compeitition you will lose a Talent, but if you beat a person from the battle you will gain a Talent. So far Hyde's beaten three compeititors. One who could turn gum into electricity, another who could turn licorice into cement, and finally the one who could change potatoes into grenade's."

" Gum-electricity? Licorice-cement? Potatoes-grenades. What do these things even have in common?"

" Absolutely nothing. They basically follow an equivalent exchange where the more of that item you use the greater your powers will be. But Hyde's is different. Instead of focousing on one object anything he touches will turn into water. Which is pretty lame since his powers will always be the same."

" That sounds bad. Hey, you said if a Power User hits a non-Power User he or she will lose a Talent, won't they?"

" That's right."

" What happens if he or she loses all their Talents?"

" Then they will disappear."

" D-Disappear? What are you talking about?"

" Talents are basically are building blocks of life. Without a block inside of us, we cannot stay in this world. Also, if a Power User or anyone who knows about this game tells anyone who's not part of the game about it, we will crush your hands."

" What? What's so Celestial about that?"

" It's done by a Celestial throwing a giant cloud on your arm."

" Clouds can't crush anyone! Their made out of vapor!"

" They can when there's a rock inside of them. So don't tell anyone about this or I will come back and torture you. Please be nice to Hyde. He's really a nice boy. Ciao."

Kirishima Okuba walked out of the front door and walked down the stairs. Hyde noticed him when he walked back inside, turned his attention back to Uwakoi, asked, " Hey Uwakoi, why was Mr. K here? Did you get in trouble?"

" You got me in trouble, you idiot! Because of you my life is over! Now not only do I have to live with you but I have to keep you out of trouble. I hope my landlord doesn't find out about this-"

There was a knock on Uwakoi's door. Uwakoi flinched at the sound of the knock. She ran to the door, opened the door, and pleaded with her eyes close to whoever was behind the door.

" I didn't tell anyone about the games, I swear!"

" Uwakoi." It wasn't another Celestial on the other side of the door but Uwakoi's landlord. He glared at Uwakoi for the racket he was hearing. Behind Uwakoi he could see her clueless friend Hyde. " Uwakoi, who is he?"

" What? Who?"

" Him who. The boy behind you. You know your not allowed to have anyone else living here."

" No, it's not what you think. Hyde doesn't live here. He's just visiting."

" But I've been living here since yesterday," Hyde said thoughtlessly. " Y-You told me if I touched you in your sleep you'd hit me with a baseball bat."

" No, he's lying! Don't listen to anything he says."

The landlord pushed Uwakoi aside, walked into the door, and looked everywhere in the room. Uwakoi failed to mention she was having company and she lied to him about keeping him. The landlord couldn't fold back his rage as it boiled inside him like a volcano about to explode.

" GET OUT!"

OOO

Uwakoi and Hyde were kicked out of Uwakoi's apartment and were forced to wander the streets while drenched in water as it was raining. Uwakoi was allowed to go back to get her things when she found a new residence and her parents' money would pay for her rent, but other than that she had nowhere else to go. The entire time Hyde walked besides her.

" Cheer up, Uwakoi. At least we have each other."

" That's how I ended up this way, you boob. All I ever wanted was to be better than everyone. I wanted to have marks so high people would recognize me. But I'm just plan gloomy. I'm just as gloomy as this rain. I'm so mad I just want to hit something-"

Hyde grabbed Uwakoi before she could say another word. With his power to Turn Trash into Water he created a geyser that pushed them into the sky. The entire time Uwakoi was blushing from Hyde's warm hand touching her hip.

" It only seems bad because it's raining. But somewhere there's a full moon out tonight. Want to see it."

Uwakoi didn't say anything. She and Hyde rose up to the clouds and stared at what was the brightest and most beautiful of moons she had ever seen. The sight of the moon made her heart beat, and even brought a smile to her face.

" If we just take the time to look at things, no matter how little they are, I'm sure we can all cooperate with one another. I'll help you until we can both find a place to live, Uwakoi."

" _Ueki, you dork. Thanks for cheering me up. _So hide, how are we going to get back down."

" Ummm... I don't know. I haven't really thought that far ahead."

" What? Ahhhhh!"


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: This chapter I got from watching Love Hina just to let you know. I hope you can enjoy it. Please review.

Uwakoi and Hyde were falling towards the ground. Hyde decided it would be nice to use his powers to help Uwakoi get a good glimpse of the moon, but it backfired as he was out of trash and had no way to use his powers as they were falling towards the ground. At the rate they were moving they would die on contact.

" Hyde...there's something I want to tell you," Uwakoi screamed as wind blew in her face falling nearly fifty feet towards the ground.

" What is it, Uwakoi?" Hyde said not in the least bit scared of the fall.

" I just want you to know..." Uwakoi's face boiled red as she glared into Hyde's eyes. " THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!"

Uwakoi and Hyde could see a tree on the ground. Too them it was the place where they would crash and die. Just when Hyde was about to breach Death's Door, he saw something ghostly flying towards him. The sight of it almost looked like a little girl.

" _What is that?"_

Uwakoi and Hyde hit the trees. Instead of all their bones breaking like Uwakoi originally thought they just fell on the limbs and crashed on the ground. Uwakoi was the first one to stand up, uninjured, and shaked her arms trying to rub her aching bones out.

" Wait, how come I'm not injured?" Uwakoi thought out loud shaking her arms. " How's any of this possible? Did Hyde do this?" Uwakoi turned his attention to Hyde but he was asleep. A small bubble blew out of his nose and he yawned. " What? Then who could have saved us—"

" Excuse me, what are you doing on my land?" A woman said.

Uwakoi was the first to look at the woman. Even though she looked much older than her she retained a youthful appearance. She was thin with fair-skin and hazel eyes. She has waist-length black hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She was wearing the traditional attire of a miko that consisted of a brown hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to hold her hair in place. She also had a warm smile that lifted even Uwakoi's spirits.

" W-We're sorry we came here. It wasn't on purpose."

" I know. I saw you fall from the sky. What happened to you?"

" A large gust of wind came," Uwakoi lied. " It carried me and my friend Hyde to here. We were just walking up the mountains and this giant wind came out of nowhere. Pretty funny, huh?"

" Yes. I didn't think there were mountains to hike up here."

" Eh, well I'm pretty good at finding things. I just stumbled on it by pure luck—"

" Hey Akitsu, when is dinner going to be ready?" A boy shouted.

It turned out Uwakoi and Hyde were standing near an inn. A majority complex with a Left Wing and a South Wing, the design was made out of bricks, and it towered over Uwakoi. The sight of it made her flinch.

" Do you work here?"

" Why of course. I'm the landlady. This was once our hot spring lodge famous for our open-air onsen where any couple that stayed the night always ended up together. Sadly, the Inn fell in popularity after a landslide caused the annex where the lodge's magic occurred to be condemned and locked away. The original owner had to sell the Inn, so I took it in his place."

" Really? What are you doing with it now?"

" I'm using it as an apartment. Please, come in. You look terrible. And bring your friend too." Hyde's clothes were ripped apart from the fall. He was completely naked except for his underwear. " He could use some assistance."

OOO

Hyde was sitting in one of the tenant room. A boy Akitsu was talking to was dressing him. The boy was short haired, blonde, and wore a school uniform like Hyde's, but his was red meaning he was from a different school.

" Thanks for the help," Hyde said as the boy dressed him. " What's your name?"

" It's Uso. And it's no big deal. I can understand if your arms not working right."

The moment Uso stopped placing clothes on Hyde he waved his hands, stomped his feet on the ground, and did stretches. Asitsu laughed as his blue-green jogging suit with her hand on her mouth.

" These are great," Hyde said. " They feel great."

" I hope you like it. It once belonged to my husband."

" Oh. Sorry I'm wearing your clothes, Uso."

" Hey, don't look at me. There's no way I'd ever wear something as geeky as that."

" Actually, I'm a widow. My husband died two years after we were married. I remember when I first...moved to this town. He was such a kind and kindled soul."

" Don't bore everyone. Let's get them some food."

" Now, now, Uso. We still have to wait for Hari to get out of the onsen. You know how slow she is."

" Hey did anybody see my clothes?" Another girl said on the other side of the walls. The door was opened and a girl walked inside. She was tall, slender, had bright creamy skin, and crimson red hair in a ponytail with lavender eyes. She wore nothing but a towel around her curves and blinked as Hyde stared at her. " Umm...hi."

" Haki, what the hell are you doing wearing such skimpy clothes?" Uso growled. " That's unacceptable. You're not even wearing underwear, are you?"

" Oh. I guess your right. Maybe I should've put some on."

" Is this just some big joke to you?"

" At least I'm able to keep my modesty. But aren't you feeling aroused looking at me?"

" What? Of course not! Stop fooling around!"

" Who's the guy? Is he a new house resident?"

" Hi, I'm Hyde. Hyde Ueki. I would shake your hand but I'm afraid your towel will fall if I do."

" Good to see someone has some self respect. Unlike you. Your like a fox in heat."

" Now you two shouldn't fight. If you do I won't make dinner for any of you."

" Hmph," both Uso and Haki said in unison. " Fine."

Uso and Haki walked out of the room and headed back to their room to prepare for dinner. Uwakoi then walked into the room. Before she did she flinched when she saw Haki walking with nothing but a towel around her body. Uwakoi's cheeks were red the moment she entered the room.

" Hey Akitsu, who was that girl? And why is she...in the nude?"

" Oh don't mind Haki," Akitsu said. " Would you two like to live here?"

" Huh? Where did that come from?"

" I hear you two were extorted. Hyde told me all about it. Don't worry. The first month here is free of rent. Hyde also tells me that your parent pay for your last rent."

" Hyde told you all of that?" Uwakoi glared at Hyde. Her eyes turned bright red and flames burned out of her body. " I'm going to kill him."

" I'm afraid you can't do that. There's no fighting allowed here. Now I'll leave you two alone. I have to get dinner ready for everyone."

Akitsu stood up and walked through the door. She left Uwakoi and Hyde all alone. Uwakoi glared at Hyde, walked towards him, and grabbed him. He placed his head between her right armpit and rubbed his hair violently with her right hand.

" Hyde, what did you tell her about us? Tell me!"

" Uwakoi, your hurting my brain," Hyde moaned as Uwakoi rubbed his hair.

" I won't stop until you tell me everything! Tell me!"


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I think it's great that they found a new place to live. But how will this turn out? Let's read on.

Hyde, Uwakoi, Akitsu, Haki, and Uso were sitting by a kotatsu table for dinner. They rested on a pillow for a cushion. Each one were having curry mixed with white rice and used chop sticks. Everyone was silent when eating. Uwakoi continued to glare at Hyde who was just eating, Akitsu, Haki and Uso all looked at their strange guests while they continued eating from their bowls. Akitsu was the first one to speak.

" So Hyde, where did you meet Ms. Uwakoi?" Akitsu asked.

" In school," Hyde replied while he continued to eat from his bowl.

" I see. And how long have you two lovebirds been together."

" WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Uwakoi shouted.

" I see. So that means you two must be siblings?"

" No way! I'd kill myself if I was anyway related to this bozo."

" Not siblings, not lovers, then you two must be dear friends? How else would you two be acquainted?"

" I guess we're friends," Hyde replied.

" We're not friends! Why would I want to be friends with anyone like Hyde? I'm only next to him because I'm stopping him from doing anything stupid. Like losing his...eh—"

" Losing his what, Uwakoi?" Haki asked.

" His...his..."

" **_If you mention anything about the Talent of Blank or Power User's I will torture you in ways you can't possibly imagine." _**

" Losing his lunch."

" Lunch?" Uso asked. " Who cares if he loses his lunch? All he needs to do is go out and by something, right?"

" Well he...makes those lunches for me; yes. He doesn't have any money, so he works for food, and half of that food goes to me for showing his gratitude of letting him stay with me."

" I don't know, that sounds pretty romantic to me, Uwakoi, " said Haki smirking at Uwakoi. " Don't you feel just a little bit attracted to Hyde?"

" NO!"

" Uwakoi beats me."

" She beats you, does she, Hyde? How does she beat you?"

" She hits me."

" Uwakoi, don't you think your bullying Hyde?"

" What? No. I only beat him because if I don't he's just going to do something stupid."

" Did you do it when grenade's were thrown at me?"

" Grenade's? What is he talking about?"

" Oh, don't mind him. Grenade's are slang for rocks."

" No it's not. There were—"

" Zip it!" Uwakoi jumped over behind Hyde and held her hands over his mouth. She then moved her mouth to his right ear and whispered into it. " Listen here, you little idiot. No one, and I mean no one can know about your powers. It will be the end of you and it will be the end of me. And worst of all...it would be the end of me because I'm going to get tortured."

" You two really don't seem like you're getting along," Akitsu said. " What did you guys do in your old home?"

" Oh, you know, we had a very tight relationship."

" We went to school, we came home from school, Uwakoi would study until dinner, then I would fall asleep as she studied, she'd go to bed and I'd study from her textbook, then I'd go to sleep for four hours and then go to school again."

" Geez, Hyde, we only lived together for one day. You don't have to sound like that's the only thing we did."

" I got it."

" Got what?"

" You two should help us out together."

" Huh? How are we going to do that?"

" For starters you can all help with chores. Tomorrow, I have a few errands for you to run. Fail to do it..." Akitsu's face was indulged into darkness and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. The sight of her face brought shiver to Uwakoi. " I'll have something else for you to do."

OOO

Uwakoi and Hyde woke up early on Saturday morning and rode on a bullet train. Surprisingly, there was no one on it except for Uwakoi and Hyde. Uwakoi kept thinking to herself while Hyde munched on a bento Akitsu made for him.

" _I can't believe I'm living with not just Hyde but three more people," _Uwakoi thought as she rubbed her chin. " _I'm so use to being alone. Then there's Akitsu..."_

**Flashback: **

" _So Akitsu, where are you from?"_

_" Eh, where am I from?"_

_" Yeah. Where were you raised when you were little."_

_" That's, eh, not someplace you would want to live."_

_" Come on. You look like a foreigner. Are you from the states?"_

_" I-I...I have to go."_

**Flashback End: **

" _Why didn't she want to tell me where she was born? And worst of all..." _Hyde's munching got louder. A tick of sweat dripped from Uwakoi's head as she listened to it. " _Why do I have to waste my precious weekends with him." _

" Huh?" Uwakoi had her back turned on Hyde, but he felt like she was thinking about him. " Without thinking, Hyde squeezed his bento. " This is mine! You can't have any of it."

" How many times do I have to tell you I don't want anything of yours?"

The bullet train soon stopped and the doors slid open. Hyde and Uwakoi didn't reach their destination yet so they stayed seated. From the door a single person walked inside. He had a red jacket with a hoodie covering his head, listened to loud music without putting on headphones, and his arms were bandaged like he got into a fight. Uwakoi grimaced at the man sitting down in front of them.

" _Who does he think he is playing such noisy songs? He's giving me a headache." _But as Uwakoi got a closer look at the man she saw his hands were dripping with blood. When she looked into his orange, cold eyes she saw them glaring at her. " _Oh no, this guy is dangerous. Whatever happens Ueki and me mustn't draw attention to ourselves—" _

" Uppercut!" Hyde shouted doing an uppercut. Uwakoi fell down when he comically made a fool of himself. " Listen up y'all." Hyde started punching his fists everywhere like he was in a boxing match. " I'm Hyde, and I like to swing high. Every time I get high, I say yo. Yo, yo, yo!"

The music stopped playing from the man's headphones. Uwakoi didn't take it as a good sign. The man stood up, raised both his hands out like he was going to choke Hyde, but just pat his shoulders with them. He then took down his hoodie and showed his face. He was blond like Uso, had pierced ears with diamonds, and a gold tooth.

" Yo, that was off the hook, my brother," the man said to Hyde.

" I'm your brother?" Hyde said blinking to himself.

" No, idiot, your my platonic brother. You've got some moves. Y'ello. My name is Eis. Like Vanilla Ice the rapper. You can call me Iceman if you want. I'm eighteen years old, am working towards college, and love boxing, hip-hop, and of course raping."

" _This guy is stupid," _Uwakoi thought looking at Eis.

" So you must really like boxing?"

" You better believe I like boxing. I've been practicing it for twenty years."

" Wow, are you serious?"

" _But didn't he say he was eighteen years old?"_

" Believe me, boxing is going to be an Olympic sport."

" Cool."

" _Since when?" _

" It's my dream to be rapper, hip-hopper, boxer dude. They made a million dollar company for people like me."

" Sweet."

" _There's no such company." _

" I should know. I've been a contender in it for nearly half a decade."

" Your so cool."

" _It's like he's making up different stories for everything." _

_" _Hey, can I join you guys. If we walk together we can rap and box together."

" Sure."

" Hyde, what about the errands?"

" Forget the errands, Uwakoi. This is more important."

OOO

Uwakoi continued working towards the errands like Akitsu wanted them to do. However, behind her were Hyde and Eis pretending to box each other, rapping, and moving their legs like they were in a rodeo. With every step she took Uwakoi got more and more embarrassed.

" _Idiots." _

" Well, I better leave now."

" Really? But we just got to know each other, Eis. Will I get to see you again."

" Of course. We're brothers after all. And I'm going to miss you too, hottie."

" Who's hottie?"

" You are, my sister." Eis ran up behind Uwakoi and started groping her chest as he rubbed his face against her chins. " Can I feel a little love from you?"

Uwakoi turned around and punched Eis in his face. Hyde thought by how hard she punched him Eis may've gotten a concussion. However, he got back up, large bump sticking out of his head, waved, " Ciao" and walked away.

" He seemed nice, wouldn't you agree, Uwakoi?"

" He's a pervert is what he is. I can't believe he actually touched me."

" Hey, did you drop your glasses somewhere?"

" Huh?" Uwakoi rubbed her hair for her glasses but couldn't find them. " Hey your right. I must have dropped them while you two were acting like idiots. I better go find them."

" What do you want me to do?"

" Just stay here. And don't do anything stupid."

Uwakoi stormed off away from Hyde. The moment she left Hyde noticed a man littering on the streets. The sight of people littering made Hyde angry. He was about to do the stupid thing of picking up the can he dropped and using his powers to create water that would hit the man, but tried his hardest not too.

" Can't...resist...stupidity."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Sorry if there are any typo's in this chapter. I usually use Spell Correct using internet in my house, but I wrote this in a place that doesn't have any internet. But I hope nonetheless that you enjoy it and please review. And when you review, please give tips on what can help improve the story. Thank you.

OOO

Uwakoi looked everywhere for her glasses. She looked for them by retracing her steps. She made great haste, looked through every gap of stone concrete, and finally found her glasses lying on the ground.

" There you are," Uwakoi said when she found her glasses. Uwakoi grabbed her glasses and lifted them off the ground. She wiped them with her hands because she assumed they were dirty, then she placed them back on her head. " Ah. All better. Now to get back to that numbskull Ueki-"

" I'm here because you requested me, sleazyball."

" Huh? That sounded like Eis's voice."

Uwakoi followed the voice as it was coming from behind a fence. She looked through a hole in the fence and saw Eis with a thin brown haired man wearing a cape and red trench coat who also had tattoo's on both his arms. The man huffed as he cracked his knuckles looking at Eis.

" I knew using Facebook would be the best way to find Power Users," the man scoffed as he cracked his knuckles.

" That's right. I'm a Power User."

" Power User? So Eis is involved with the Talent of Blank?"

" Oh, before we fight I must know your name. It's a thing of mine. So who are you?"

" Who am I?" Eis's teeth spread wickedly as he laughed to himself looking at the Power User. " My name is Seo Hayden."

" _But didn't he tell us his name was Eis? Was he lying to us about that too?"_

" S-Seo H-Hayden?" All confidence in the man's body eradically disappeared. All that was left was fear. The man turned around and ran as fast as he could away from Eis. " Stay away from me! Your a monster!"

The man ran as fast as he could away from Eis. Eis chuckled to himself and picked a rock off the ground. Eis through the rock into the shadows, it bounced off, and a hard metal dodgeball came out and hit the man behind his head. The man lost consciousness the moment he was hit and fell to the ground. Uwakoi, who watched the whole thing, gasped at the sight of the man falling.

" _Oh no. This Eis guy is terrifying. Whatever happens he mustn't know that Ueki is a Power User."_

" Hey Uwakoi!" Hyde shouted behind Uwakoi. " Did you find your glasses yet-"

Hyde tripped on a banana peel. When he fell his hand touched the peel, considered to be trash by most people, and his hands glowed bright blue as a geyser of water shot into the air. Uwakoi gasped when she saw this. And it was to no surprise that Eis heard the noise, wanted to see what the commotion was all about, and bared witness to Ueki summoning the water, smiled.

" So your a Power User too, eh, Ueki."

" Uwakoi, it's Iceman."

" Yes, I already know that you idiot! Listen, Eis is really-"

" Hi Eis," Hyde got back up and waved at Eis. The sight of him waving made both Uwakoi and Eis dumbfounded. " Whatcha doing?"

" He's a Power User!"

" Oh I see. What's a Power User?"

" Gah!" Uwakoi and Eis both fell on the ground and made a giant thud. Uwakoi was the first to get up. " It's the same thing you are, you dolt! And he's dangerous! His real name isn't even Eis or Iceman, or whatever the hell this liar calls himself."

" That's right. My real name is Seo Hayden."

" Your Eis, aren't you?"

" No! My name is Seo Hayden!"

" Eis, right? You like rap, hip-hop, and boxing, right?"

" _What is with this guy? Doesn't he know who Seo Hayden is?_ Seo Hayden is my real name, okay. Eis is just a fake name."

" But your Iceman. Remember." Hyde Ueki started break dancing and making boxing gestures. As he moved he also sang slurs. " Yo, yo, Hyde is in the house, peeps. Check out my crib. It's blazin' hot, chizlin' burned, so invite your friends and we can rap." Hyde spinned around like a ballerena and kicked his legs out at the same time. When he stopped he held two of his fingers out. " Peace."

" Smooth moves, twinkle toes," said Uwakoi who was embarrased watching Hyde dance.

" _Why can't he just believe I'm Seo Hayden? Lying is the only thing I'm good at. I was a really good boxer in my old town. All my friends would compliment me. But when I moved during high school I couldn't really fit in. So I started telling lies hoping people would pay attention to me, but it all backfired._

" **Like that would ever happen to you, liar."**

" **What stories do you have for us now, you liar?"**

" **It's the liar. Careful, if we spend too much time near him he's just going to trick us."**

" **Liar. Liar. Liar."**

"_ I just wanted to teach those guys I was good at something. That's when I decided to train in boxing and joined the school club. But no matter how many people I beat everyone just assumed I was cheating like how I was lying. No one ever believes me..."_

" Hey Eis, are you alright?" Hyde asked. " Eis. Iceman. Mr. Eis. Eis."

" Alright, I'm Eis!"

" See. Doesn't it feel good to tell the truth?"

" Yes...it kinda does. Now let's battle!" Eis picked up a pebble lying on the ground and crushed it. " The Power to Turn Rocks into Metal Balls!"

The pebble turned into a small metal ball. Eis dropped the ball and kicked it with his right foot. The ball flew straight towards Hyde, but Hyde avoided it by ducking his head down before it hit him. As Hyde was distracted by the metal ball Eis ran straight up to him and punched him in his stomach.

" Guah!" Hyde felt his ribs being cracked by just one punch from Eis's fists. Uwakoi, who was watching on the other side of the fence, gasped.

" Ueki!"

" Feel this? This is how strong I am. I've been boxing ever since I was eight years old."

Hyde Ueki quickly recovered from his hit, jumped back, and stared at Eis as he wiped blood off his face, said, " But wouldn't that make you twenty-eight years old?"

" Huh? W-What are you talking about?"

" You told me on the train you've been practicing boxing for twenty years. If you started when you were eight then that would make you twenty-eight since twenty plus eight is twenty-eight."

" Oh yeah. I make so many lies sometimes I forget which one's I tell people."

" No big surprise," Uwakoi muttered behind the fence. " He's just a stupid liar."

" Well now you know I'm completely useless. I guess there's absolutely nothing for me in this world."

" That's not true. You did tell me you were my brother, didn't you?"

" Your brother." Remembering Hyde's expression when he mentioned it, Eis started laughing out loud. " Yeah, I guess I did tell you that. And that's the honest truth. I have the utmost respect for you as my brother, Ueki."

" Okay then." Hyde picked up a piece of paper and shreaded it in his hands. He then squeezed all the ripped out pieces and used his powers to turn them into water. " Water Shotgun!"

Hyde flicked the pieces of paper. The paper became small balls of water that looked like bullet's from a BB gun. Eis countered by using his power, kicked a rock under his feet, it turned into a metal ball, and it hit the wall. The moment it touched the wall the ball multipled into dozens of smaller balls that when they bounced off the ground they multiplied into even smaller balls.

" How do you like my move, Ueki? I call it the Caged Dodgeball. Everytime the balls touch a surface they'll keep multiplying. The only way to stop them is with my limiting condition. But I'm not going to tell you what it is."

" Ah!" Uwakoi screamed. The balls were so small they slipped through the holes of the fence and nearly hit Uwakoi. Uwakoi became so afraid of the balls that she ran away from the fence. " That's it. Nothing is worth losing my life over."

Hyde reached into his pocket, ripped out pieces of his chewed cheese sandwich, peeled the crumb off, and used his powers, " Water Balloon!"

Hyde engourged himself inside a giant balloon made out of water. The balls hit the surface of the balloon, but they all bounced off the moment they made contact. Hyde was safe against the balls. Eis laughed at the sight of Ueki in a balloon. He picked up as many rocks as he coudl find and squeezed them in his arms.

" Wrecking Ball!"

All the rocks in Eis's hands turned into metal balls that converged together. The balls together became a giant wrecking ball used in construction that levitated above Eis's hands as he prepared to throw it at Hyde.

" So sorry I have to do this to you, bro. I just really need to win that Talent. Mine is going to be The Talent to be Truthful. If I have that then people won't call me a liar anymore."

Eis threw the wrecking ball at Hyde. Before the ball hit him however the face of a dragon came out of the water balloon and swallowed it. The dragon flew into the sky, then it vanished and Eis's wrecking ball fell towards the ground. It hit the ground behind Eis. Eis fell from the aftershock and when he fell all his metal balls turned back into small pebbles that fell on the ground.

" Hmmm. I guess I missed him. Okay, I won't miss this time."

Hyde jumped out of the water balloon and took out his last five pieces of trash in his pocket: lint, candy wrapper, jellybean, paper clip, and the rest of his cheek sandwich. All five pieces glowed blue from Hyde using his powers, he flicked them in the air, and in the air they turned into giant geysers. The geysers rained down on Eis, surrounded him, and trapped him inside.

"_Why is Ueki being so tough on me. Or is this how he is to all of his opponents?"_

Hyde walked to Eis through the geysers, spraying himself with water, and looked down into Eis's eyes. Hyde took one second to breath through his mouth, then he reached his hand out for Eis to help him up. Eis grabbed the hand, then Hyde started shaking it to show how much sportsmanship he had.

" Good game, Iceman."

" What? You mean your not going to give me the finishing blow?"

" Huh? Why would I do that?"

" Because if you don't defeat me now you won't get a Talent. Don't you want to win a Talent?"

" Sure. I want that more than anyone else."

" So why aren't you attacking me?"

" It's because we're brothers, aren't we? And brothers shouldn't be fighting. But from one brother to another please promise me that no matter what the case you should't lie to anyone. Do you promise?"

" Y-Yeah...I promise I won't tell anymore lies."

" Good. See, your honest. Doesn't it feel good."

" Ueki, what are you doing?" Uwakoi shouted on the other side of the fence. " Finish him! What are you waiting for?"

" Aren't we suppose to be getting groceries back for Akitsu, Uso and Haki?"

" What? Your right...but-"

" So we should really get moving. Bye Eis. Take care."

Hyde was gone and out of Eis's life. Eis was dumbfounded about everything. The moment Eis was sure Hyde was completely gone he smiled.

" Me tell the truth? I guess I could try that. But it's going to be hard. I've been a liar all my life."

" Excuse me," a boy said behind Eis. " You wouldn't happen to be a Power User, would you."

" Why yes I am. My name is Hyde Ueki. Heh. Just kidding. My real name is Eis, or Iceman if you'd like. Hyde Ueki is my brother. And you are?" When Eis got a glimpse of the man standing behind him all cheerfulness disappeared from his face. In the shadows he saw what were the scariest eyes known to mankind. And they belonged to only one kind of person. " Your...your...Seo Hayden."

" Indeed I am. But some live to call me The Monster from the Abyss. So give me everything you got."

" Ah!"

Eis kicked as many rocks off the ground towards Seo Hayden's body. Seo didn't move a muscle. He just took out a knife, raised it over his right hand, and stabbed himself in his right hand. When the knife entered his blood, it glowed bright yellow. His powers were awakening.

OOO

Eis was defeated. Not only was he defeated but he was badly wounded. Three broken ribs, one concusion, two dislocated legs, and a broken nose. The only bone of his that wasn't broken was his hands. Without them he would have to give up being a boxer. Seo mocked Eis's defeat by kicking him with his legs, laughed.

" So your brother's name is Hyde Ueki, is it? I would love to met him."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Now we have our Robert Hayden of the story. And just like all characters in my story his persona is similar to Robert's, but his powers are entirely different. What powers will he use on Hyde. Well, your just going to have to read and find out.

OOO

A day had passed since Uwakoi and Hyde started living together in Akitsu's Inn. Just like any other day Hyde and Uwakoi were in class. Uwakoi was in her serious mode as she had her glasses over her eyes evidentally helping her read from her textbook, madly wrote down everything she was reading in her notebook, and kept saying everything out loud.

" Math. Math. Math. Math."

" Uwakoi's just as obsessive as ever," a male student whispered to his friend.

" Yeah. I guess she must still be mad about Hyde getting higher than her in the last test. But still..." Both boys looked at Hyde. Hyde was yawning out loud and a bubble was blown from his nose. The two were embarrased to look at him. " I can't believe Hyde actually beat our school idol. All he ever does is sleep in class."

" Yeah. And he had the lowest grades just last month. Maybe he cheated on that test."

" He couldn't have. We were watching him. His eyes next left the paper."

" Mr. Okubo," one of the classmates asked. " I would like to do it."

" We're in a study session, Cokuro."

" I know. But doing this is perfect for the brain."

Cokuro was strange, smart, and unlike Uwakoi she was adored by all men in her class. Her hair was bright blond, her skin was a bright color, her eyes were lavender, and even though she wore the normal girl clothes they were more liveful than all the other girls. Cokuro was thorough with her fingers, made a small man in her hands, and for some reason she laughed when she poked it in the stomach.

" Okay, self-study is over. Everyone, I have big news. I'm retiring."

" Hooray!" All the students except for Cokuro, Hyde who was sleeping, and Uwakoi who was still studying said.

" Stop that. Your still going to have to continue with all your classes."

" Aww."

" But you're going to have a new substitute teacher. I've known him for a very long time. Everyone, please put on a happy face to Mr. Haji."

The doors to the classroom opened and someone walked inside. The person who walked in was Haji, the same person who met Hyde when he lived in the park. All the girls were enticed by him. Their hearts melted, small pink hearts popped out of their eyes, and they smiled. The only one's that weren't attracted to him were Cokuro and Uwakoi.

" He's so handsome," one of the girls who was woed said.

" He's hair is so cool," another one of the girls who was woed said.

" He has a face like it is carved by angels."

" Hmmm. Sounds dreamy," Hyde muttered in his sleep. The bubble blowing out of his nose popped when he waked up. Hyde looked at the teacher, tried remembering his face, but everything in his brain was all hazy. " Where have I seen him before?"

" Good morning, class. Even though I'm new here I won't ask for any of your names. You there." Haji pointed to a student girl who was sitting up front. " What is your name?"

" I thought you said you didn't want to hear any of our names," one of the boys said.

" I don't. Unless of course it's a girl."

" You stupid man!" Uwakoi shouted.

" That's no way to talk to a teacher. So you want to go all tsundere on me now? That's just too cliché! You'll have to get a lot more creative than that! I won't take any old moe speech from a girl who is stuck in hyperspace! "

" Are you some kind of otaku? What did you just say?"

" Now if we're done bickering please..." The teacher stopped when he saw Hyde Ueki sitting in front of him. Hyde was the same boy who defeated Crosby. " Hyde?"

" Hello. Do I know you?"

" Hyde?" All the girls screamed in unison. " You know the teacher?"

All the girls surrounded Hyde, some sandwich hugging him with their cheeks, pestering him about information involving the teacher.

" What's your relationship with the teacher?"

" Do you know where he lives?"

" What type of girls does he like?"

" Can you introduce me to him?"

" eour rin my case ( your in my face)," Hyde muttered as the girls circled around him.

" What's so attractive about this boy anyways?" Uwakoi asked herself. " He's not that good looking. I don't think he's good looking at all. Wait, could this guy be a King Candidate like Mr. O? Better not think too much about it. Me and Hyde have to be packing today."

OOO

Uwakoi and Hyde were picking up everything that belonged to Uwakoi. At least Hyde was doing the pickup-Uwakoi was too busy on her cellphone to even lift a finger for anything. The person she was talking to was her mother, but since it was long distance she had to wait for the call to get through. While cleaning Hyde looked in the refrigerator. In the fridge he saw a piece of pastry that was jelly filled.

Hyde grabbed the pastry, took it out of the fridge, said, " Your so tasty, I'm going to eat you-"

" Hyde!" Uwakoi shouted. " Stop involving yourself in self-in-deli and help me pack!"

" Yes ma'am."

Uwakoi finally got a answer on her phone.

" Hello," Uwakoi's mother said on the other end of the phone."

" Hi mom."

" Oh, hello, sweetie. Let's skim the moochie stuff. Did anything bad happen to you?"

" I'm fine. Mom, I have something I need to tell you."

" What."

" Mom... I've been evicted."

" Evicted from what, dear?"

" From my apartment, mother. There were...cockroach's in my apartment."

" Cockroach's. Hey Uwakoi."

" Yes."

" Do you remember when you were a little girl and I listened to everything you said to me?"

" Yes."

" That means I know when you're telling the truth and when your lying to me. Now why are you being evicted. And this time, try to tell me the truth."

" Okay, okay, I might have...brought a boy over here."

" Is he hot?"

" What?"

" The only reason a girl risks anything for a man is when he's hot. Why do you think I married your father? He's the sexiest man in a military uniform."

" Eww. No, Hyde is not hot! He's cute, but he is not hot!"

" So his name is Hyde. Hyde. So you got yourself kicked out of that apartment I worked so hard to get you for a boy named Hyde?"

" Yes. Hyde Ueki. He's a classmate of mine. But I managed to find somewhere else I can live."

" That won't do, Uwakoi. Do you know how hard me and your father work so you can go into a good school? Until you get into university I'm cutting your allowance in half."

" What? No, you can't do that. That's not fair."

" I'm sorry, Uwakoi, but that's just the way it does. Good-bye."

BEEP

" No!" Uwakoi threw her cellphone on the floor. The next thing she did was stomp on the cellphone trying to realease all her anger on it. She stomped so hard the frame of it started to crack. " You can't keep controlling every part of my life, mom! You're not even here! Where are you, huh? Where are you-"

" Hey Uwakoi," Hyde said interrupting Uwakoi in her angry fit. Uwakoi turned to Hyde. He was carrying a large Furoshiki cloth on his back with what looked like every piece of furniture inside it. " Can we go now?"

" Hyde? What are you doing?"

" Helping you pack? Why?"

" That's too much stuff. It won't even be able to fit through the door. Put it down, now."

" But you told me to pack so I packed."

" I know I asked you to pack. Now I'm asking that you please drop the Furoshiki cloth, show me what you have in it so I can tell you what you need to get rid of."

" But you told me-"

Uwakoi stomped over to Hyde, pinched his right ear, and pulled on his ear trying to shut him up. Hyde made numerous " Ow's" from his mouth every second that Uwakoi pinched him.

" I told you to put that stuff down. It's my stuff so don't tell me you won't let it down. Now put them down, please."

Uwakoi released her grip on Hyde's right ear. Hyde dropped the bag, clinched something ridged from it, a book, and started writing in the book as Uwakoi blinked at him.

" What are you writing, Ueki."

" Stuff."

" What kind of stuff?"

" More stuff."

" What more stuff?"

" Stuff involving you."

" Let me see. What are you writing? What the-" Uwakoi kicked Hyde in the kneecap. He howled like a wild animal as he dropped the book where it was caught by Uwakoi. She read from the book, blinked, then roared like a bear." Serious Injuries. Uwakoi pulled on my right ear. Serious injuries? Really, Hyde? Serious injuries?"

" I also have the one where you threatened me with a baseball bat, you slapped me, and you shot my cup of ramen."

" First of all I didn't shot your cup of ramen; I saved your life. Second is how come there's nothing in here about those guys you were facing?"

" Because none of them hurt me as much as you."

" Hmph! You want to carry that bag of useless junk out the door be my guest. Just don't expect me to help you. Because when I try to help you it's all just Serious Injuries!"

OOO

Uwakoi carried light. She carried a plastic container with all the food from the fridge in it. Following behind her was Hyde with his Furoshiki cloth. Just like Uwakoi had predicted the Furoshiki cloth got caught in the door and Hyde couldn't get out. Knowing she was right didn't make her any happier, especially when Hyde pulled so hard he broke through the door.

" I'm not paying for that," Uwakoi said nonchalantly when Hyde broke through the door. " Come on, daytime lantern, let's go."

" Daytime lantern? What's so great about a daytime lantern."

" Absolutely nothing. Which is exactly what you are. Lanterns only work well at night, which apparently is the same as you. Now let's go. I hear Akitsu is making dinner for us when we get back and she's an amazing cook."

Uwakoi and Hyde walked down the stairs to the apartment and walked into the street. Uwakoi and Hyde walked side by side. Uwakoi found it nerve racking how calm and composed Hyde was about everything. When Uwakoi looked at people like him she couldn't help wanting to shout " Say something!" to get rid of the awkward silence. Hyde however never said a word.

" You know, Uwakoi, we won't be in school forever. Sooner or later you're going to have to figure out what you want to do in life. So what do you want to do more than anything."

" I want to own my own ramen store," Hyde replied.

" Ramen? Should've known. All you ever think about is ramen, don't you. But I'm being serious about this, Ueki. Isn't there like a backup plan? Something else you want to strive towards in case you aren't able to get that ramen store? Maybe you would like to work as a manga assistant, maybe test video games to make sure they work, and you seem to like nature. Maybe you could be an environmentalist."

" Nope. A ramen store is the perfect place for me."

" Why ramen? What's so good about it anyways?"

" It's not just the ramen. It's the feeling you get. If I can make great food then maybe people will get to come together, have ramen, and all bask in its glory. In other words, friendships can be formed over common ground."

" I still think you should just focus on something else."

" Hmmm. Maybe your right. Maybe I'll open a pawn shop."

" You sure changed your mind really fast."

" Hyde," a man said behind Hyde. Hyde Ueki flinched when he heard the voice. But when he turned around he saw the person to be his teacher Mr. Kirishima Okuba. " What's sup."

" Mr. O? W-What are you doing here?"

" I'm here to warn you. I happen to know you had a run in with a Power User you refused to knock out."

" Yeah. Iceman. He's my brother."

" I'm afraid I have terrible news I need to tell you. Eis...he has been hospitalized."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: This chapter is short. I want to keep them short since long chapters are too drab to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review : )

OOO

" W-What?" Uwakoi flinched behind Hyde. " W-What are you talking about?"

" I'm afraid he lost against a Power User by the name Seo Hayden."

" Seo Hayden? The very same Seo Hayden that one Power User was afraid of?"

" Thee very same. Seo Hayden is dangerous, Hyde. He has nothing but violence on his mind. If you battle him you could die. If you ever met Seo Hayden do not try to engage with him. Don't try to take revenge on Eis."

" That's no problem. Why would Hyde want to avenge a liar like him? Right Hyde. Hyde?" Hyde clenched his fists. Hearing about Seo being injured was killing him in the inside. " What's wrong, Hyde? Hyde?"

" Y-Your right," said Hyde trying his best to suppress his hidden emotions. " There's no reason for me to get involved with someone if he's so tough. Besides. Eis is alright, isn't he?"

" Why yes. He's recuperating in a hospital bed as we speak. He should be getting out sometime very soon."

" That's good. But Mr. O, if there was by any chances Seo finds me and wants to fight me, what do you suppose I do?"

" Is there something you wish to tell me, Hyde."

" No sir."

" Very well. I'll be taking my leave now."

Mr. O disappeared before Hyde could say another word. Uwakoi, who had no concept of the atmosphere Hyde was feeling, laughed as she raised her hands behind her head.

" Lucky us. If Mr. O didn't warn us you might've done something stupid like fight this Seo guy. Hyde?"

Hyde had the same twitch he had not too long ago. This time he clenched both his hands, kicked the dirt, and shaked his hand.

" Seo Hayden..."

OOO

Hyde didn't say anything during dinner. He just sat by the table, chopsticks and white bowl in his hands, and slowly ate to himself. Uwakoi, Uso, Haki, and Akitsu were all worried about him.

" _He's stressed_," Akitsu thought while she looked at Hyde. "_ I know he's stressed. My husband would always act the same whenever he is stressed. This cannot end well for him_."

" _Hyde, what's wrong with you_?" Uwakoi thought as she watched Hyde being silent all of a sudden. " _Say something, please."_

" _He's kind of cute when he's not talking,"_ Haki thought.

" _I see_," Uso thought. " _Surely he's now heard about the great Seo Hayden. I remember being that way when I heard about him. But if he doesn't get his act together he's going to regret it for the rest of his life."_

Hyde finally finished eating everything in his bowl, stood up, thanked Akitsu by bowing his head to her and headed back to his room. Hyde's room was located on the top floor on room 203 where a futon was prepared for him. Before he reached that room however Akitsu stood up and made a sound that turned Hyde's attention to her.

" Hyde, I want you to know that in this Inn we're all family. It doesn't matter which blood you come from. As long as you stay her you're like a son to me. If there's anything on your mind you don't usually say to anyone please tell me. I'm your mother and I'm here to help you."

" My mother? Your not my mother. The last woman who said she was my mother wasn't my mother. And just when I was thinking she could be my mother she died. So did my father. The only one who wasn't hurt was me. Everyone who is ever around me end up dying." A single tear fell gently from Hyde's left eye. His anger was fierce. " Their all dead! Everyone of them; dead! You call yourself my mother, but where were you when I was lying in that fire, huh?"

" Fire? What fire?"

" Where were you to save them? I was raised without parents! Always have been and always will be! So just stay away from me!"

Hyde couldn't stop sheding his tears. The were noticed by Uwakoi, Uso, Haki, and Akitsu. Tears dripped from Hyde's eyes on the floor. He was gone. The Hyde Uwakoi never knew ran up his stairs and disappeared like a shadow. No traces of him were left.

" I should go up and talk to that idiot-"

" Leave him."

" What? But you saw him. He was so angry."

" This is something he'll need to deal with himself. He's suffering lots of turmoil. He feels like he's trapped and can't get out. But I know just by seeing him he's a very smart kid."

" Smart? What part of Hyde looks smart to you?"

" Just give him some time, Uwakoi. And when he's feeling better I'll serve him one of my special deserts. Parfait with cherries, breadsticks and choclate sauce."

" Yeah, I don't think I'll be joining you. I'm not much of a desert fan. Eating that stuff is just going to make me get fat. If you will need me I'll be upstairs studying for my next exam. Next time I'll get higher than Hyde and protect my smart title."

Uwakoi ran excitely up the stairs up to her room. Akitsu was alone with Uso and Haki. She poured herself a glass of milk and took a sip as Uso and Haki both were staring at the stairs where Hyde and Uwakoi had left.

" Hey Haki."

" Yeah."

" Do you want to play Scrabble with me?"

" Do I? No. If you'll need me I'll be in my room writing in my diary. And if any of you so much as look in my diary I'm going to kill you."

Haki was the third person to leave the table and ran up the stairs to her room. Akitsu and Uso were the only one's still at the table. Both were nervous, looked everywhere trying not to make eye contact, but Uso was able to break the silence.

" Do you want to play Scrabble with me, Akitsu?"

" I don't know. Wouldn't me playing with you count as me helping you."

" Come on. It's not like this is involving the Law of Blank or anything. Can't you just play with me as my King Candidate?"

" Oh Uso, you can be quite naive some times."

" My real name isn't Uso and you know it. Your the one who told me I had to wear a disguise whenever I was not competing."

" And I was write. Just look at this radar." Akitsu took out a machine that looked like a handheld gaming system and showed it to Uso. On the screen there was a GPA system that showed the layout of the apartment. The GPA was meant to show where other Power User's were, but besides Hyde Uso didn't show up. " See. It's perfect camouflage. If your lucky you can hide until the Second Stage."

" I'm not sure I want to hide. I want to be the one who'll eliminate Power User's. I want to stay and fight."

" I'm afraid you can't do that, Uso. Not as long as Seo Hayden is around. Maybe I should talk to Hyde. He needs to know what we are-"

" No, I'll talk to him. If he's going to stay with us then he needs to know. Know that soon trouble will be coming his way."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I'm sure you're all hoping for some action, but that's not until the next chapter. So please enjoy the drama, and please review : )

OOO

Uwakoi was just sitting in her room-the one Akitsu handed over to her when she became a resident-and was just reading through her textbook. Most would call Uwakoi a control freak. Other's might say that she is insane. But Uwakoi liked to think that she was ahead of everyone in everything, and that's why she would use her time studying while other's wasted it playing video games, exercising, or going to a sight where girls would write fanfictions of their favourite shows or books.

" I don't really feel like studying," Uwakoi sighed closing her book trying to solve her sorrow. " This whole battle thing, this strange house, everything about this is making me wonder...why do I feel like I'm involved in it. Then there's Hyde. He's been acting strange every since he heard Eis was injured. It's like he's falling apart, and it's taking a toll on my life. I just want too..."

Uwakoi couldn't stand thinking anymore. She fell asleep, laid her head on her desk, and she drifted off to sleep. Uwakoi didn't snore, but more tired noises from her mouth while she was sleeping. Even if a needle were to be stabbed in her arms, Uwakoi wouldn't be able to feel a thing.

What Uwakoi didn't know was a pair of eyes were looking at her through the window. Then a hand touched her window. The hand print the person left on the window was red. The handprint was made out of the individuals own blood. His hand started glowing just like in Seo's battle against Eis, and a strong laugh was heard outside the window.

" The law says I can't hurt you, my little girl. But I think I can still use you as leverage for my battle against Ueki. My resolution is he'll kiss my hand like the queen and beg I spare him. I'm having so much fun, it feels like my ribs are going to crack. Now...boom!"

OOO

Hyde was sitting in the onsen with nothing but his underwear on. Ever since dinner Hyde has felt a little bit moody. Like he didn't even care about anything. Hyde just squeezed the warm water in his hands, used his powers on it, and turned it into normal temperature water that splashed in the hot water. At the rate Hyde was going the entire onsen was nothing but normal water.

" _ I should really apologize to Akitsu. She's letting me stay with her, I should really act like I'm grateful to her. But how could she call herself my mother? Maybe all this stress is from Eis. I know Mr. O told me it was none of my business, but if I stayed just a little while longer I might have been able to help him."_

" Hyde, there you are," said Uso entering the onsen. Hyde raised his head above the water and looked at the Uso who had a towel wrapped around his legs. His blonde hair was covered by a shower cap. " Mind if I join you."

" Come on in," Hyde replied weakly. " The water is fine."

" Thanks." Uso got into the water. " Ooh, the water is really...normal. Not too hot and not too cold. This is so plain." Uso watched Hyde slick the water with his fingertips. Uso smiled and poked his right elbow. " I know your a Power User."

" Huh? W-What are you talking about?"

" It's okay. I'm a Power User too. But don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you or anything-"

Hyde didn't listen to the last thing Uso said. He thrusted his fist at him and tried punching him in his face but ended up punching the wall. The wall was too solid for Hyde too break through, and he shaked his hands as it helped get rid of the pain from his hands being inflamed.

" Wait, I don't want to fight you! I swear!"

" Can you do me a favor and please die. The Power to turn Trash into Water!" Hyde reached his hands down and picked up water off the ground. His hands glowed with bright blue light as more water gushed out. The water he realeased was the size of a dog house. Hyde formed the water together and it became a solid spear." Water Spear!"

Hyde thrusted his spear down on Uso. His spear however just broke through the wall instead. Uso jumped through the wall, landed on the ground on his feet, towel still wrapped around his legs, and kept running trying to escape the wrath of Hyde. Hyde jumped through the hole, towel wrapped around his legs, and prepared to jab his spear down on the Power User, Uso.

" Hyde, wait! Please stop this!" Hyde didn't listen to Uso, landed on his feet and throttled towards him preparing to ram right into him. " Wait!"

Akitsu wouldn't be able to save Uso since she was his King Candidate. However, she found a way to prevent Hyde from hurting Uso. The sound of kids laughing was heard around the Inn. The chorus of the noise made Hyde awaken to his senses. Akitsu then showed up, ladle in hands, and she hit Hyde with the ladle.

" There is no fighting allowed in his Inn. Fighting is very, very, very bad."

" Ow," Hyde cried holding his hands over his head and crying.

" That really hurt, Akitsu."

" I hope it did. Maybe some oxygen will get into your brain. Now, Hyde, there's something I need you to do."

" Really? What do you need me to do, Akitsu?"

" It's about Uwakoi. I want you to talk to her."

" Why me?"

" Because you are the only one closest to her. I know she said that she doesn't like desert, but I think you can change her mind if you try."

" I don't know. Uwakoi doesn't really listen to me."

" Please Hyde. For me."

" Well, I guess I can try."

" Great. Here it is." Akitsu handed a tray of ice cream to Hyde. The ice cream was so heavy that Hyde's knees trembled when he tried to lift it. " Make sure she eats every bite."

" If she eats this much she is going to get fat."

OOO

Hyde followed Akitsu's directions and walked to her door. Hyde knocked on the door.

" Hello, Uwakoi, are you in there? Hello." Uwakoi didn't reply at first. This arose suspicions. " Uwakoi?" Hyde pushed on the door. To his surprise the door opened. Hyde pushed the door all the way with his left hand, using his right hand to hold the tray, and he walked inside. " Uwakoi? Are you wearing clothes. I knocked but you didn't answer-"

When Hyde opened the door all the way he didn't find Uwakoi. What he found instead was a statue of her made out of dirt. On the statues headed was a note taped on it. Hyde walked up to the statue, ripped the note off and read through it:

" You have the photo but I have the girl. If you ever want to see her again meet me in the park at midnight and I will let you fight for her. Signed, Seo Hayden."

Hyde couldn't believe what he was reading. His mind went blank with the paper in his hands. When his mind returned he squeezed the peace of paper in his hands and his arm glowed bright blue. With one big shout, A giant blast of water came out of his hand and made a giant hole in the wall when it went through.

" Seo Hayden, I will find you, and I will fight you! I will not listen to anyone any more! I will beat you!"

On the other side of the door there was Haki. She saw everything Hyde did. She was planning on surprising Hyde and Uwakoi by bringing them food to eat, but what she saw made her forget about everything. Hyde, a boy who she barely knew, did something that she couldn't believe. Not only did she see what he did, but she heard everything he said.

" Hyde...whatever your doing, please don't go after this Seo guy."


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: It's showdown time between Ueki and Hayden. What will happen in this battle? What are Seo's powers. Will this battle be any different from the anime/manga? Please read and find out. And also please review.

OOO

The clock said 11 P.M ; one hour before Hyde was suppose to met Seo in the park. Hyde decided to met him there early. He got out of his futon that was his bed, tip-toed through the Inn trying to reach the door while not waking up Akitsu, Uso or Haki as not to arouse suspicion. The floorboards were very loose. One wrong touch and they would creak.

Flashback:

_" My name is Eis. You can call me Iceman. I'm going to be the greatest boxer in the world."_

Flashback End"

Hyde crawled on his belly because his feet were making too much noise. Hyde crawled down the stairs one at a time. Every time he moved another memory of Eis would flash in his mind.

Flashback:

_" No, idiot, we're brothers in blood. We are brothers because we're friends."_

Flashback End:

When Hyde reached the bottom of the stairs he headed towards the front door. He could almost picture the cold air blowing on his skin. But as he was walking he couldn't stop thinking about Eis and Uwakoi. Seo Hayden was the one who hurt them.

Flashback:

_" What? You mean your not going to give me the finishing blow?"_

_" Huh? Why would I do that?"_

_" Because if you don't defeat me now you won't get a Talent. Don't you want to win a Talent?"_

_" Sure. I want that more than anyone else."_

_" So why aren't you attacking me?"_

_" It's because we're brothers, aren't we? And brothers shouldn't be fighting. But from one brother to another please promise me that no matter what the case you shouldn't lie to anyone. Do you promise?"_

_" Y-Yeah...I promise I won't tell anymore lies."_

Flashback End:

Hyde opened the door, breathed in the air through his nostrils, and sighed out thinking about Uwakoi.

" Eis, I hope you get out of the hospital really soon. I want nothing more than to see that your okay. Uwakoi, where ever you might be, I will find you and I will bring you back home-"

" Hyde," said a voice behind Hyde.

Hyde flinched thinking the voice was coming from Akitsu. Out of all the scary ladies he met in his life, Akitsu was by far the scarest one of them all. However, as he looked behind him he saw that the person wasn't Akitsu but the other resident Haki. Haki glared at Hyde, arms crossed, as Hyde just blinked staring at her.

" What are you doing up so late, Haki?"

" I could ask you the same thing. You're going after that guy, aren't you?"

" Umm, what guy?"

" Don't play dumb with me. I heard everything. You're going out to fight this Seo guy, aren't you?"

" Seo Hayden? Who's Seo Hayden?"

" I never said his last name. But thanks for telling me now. I also know you can do strange things with water."

" I really don't understand what your..."

Hyde ran as fast as he could away from Haki without saying another word. Hyde was running really slow. He did not have the Talent to Run. Haki was easily able to catch up to him. But just when he thought Hyde couldn't run any faster, he suddenly jolted at a speed faster than any Olympic runner. It was getting harder for Haki to keep up with him, but she managed to keep right on his tail.

" _Is Hyde some kind of Olympic runner or something? How is he able to run that fast? Something's strange with him and I'm going to find out exactly what."_

OOO

Hyde finally made it into the park with Haki right behind him. Hyde's watch said it was 11: 58 P.M. Hyde waited under the designated area as Haki, who was tired from running, panted in and out from her mouth.

" Why did you do that?"

" Do what, Haki?"

" You tried to go different ways in order to lose me. If I didn't know a shortcut to the park I would never have caught up with you."

" Sorry, but you shouldn't try to get involved with things that don't concern you. This is between me and Seo, nobody else."

" The heck it doesn't. He took Uwakoi, didn't he? I don't think you understand but we at the Inn are like family. And like family we always take care of each other."

" Family? I'm sorry but I can't think of us as family."

" Where's Uwakoi? This Seo guy didn't even show like he said. So what are we still doing here?"

" There's still one minute until midnight."

" Face it. No one is coming. This is probably just a prank Akitsu made to try and scare us-"

Something strange happened. From the sky powdered drops of something small like hail fell from the sky. Both Hyde and Haki raised their hands out and tried to catch the drops of small powder: snow.

" Is this snow?" Hyde asked.

" How can it be snow?" Haki replied. " It's suppose to be April."

" Wait, this isn't snow. It's...dirt."

" Indeed it is," a boy laughed somewhere far away. " Hyde Ueki I presume. At last we meet. And as promised, here is your woman."

Hyde heard a loud rumble in the distance. It sounded like a bowling ball- a large ball that hit pins. What came out of the woods was Uwakoi, arms tied to a ball made out of sand, rolling towards Hyde and Uwakoi. Hyde ran up to the ball and stopped it with both his hands. When it stopped Uwakoi's eyes were spinning around in circles.

" Oh hey Uwakoi."

" Hey? Is that the only thing you can say?"

" Oh right. Uwakoi, are you alright?"

" No, I'm not alright!" Uwakoi shouted. " I was adducted! How do you think I feel?"

" I guess not too good."

" You guess? Hyde, your a complete and total moron!"

From the sky even bigger drops of dirt fell down. Hyde and Haki both looked up. There they saw what was the scariest kid they've ever seen. His attire consisted of a brown jacket with a fur covered hoodie over his head and blue jeans. He was barefoot. His eyes were larger than most people's, his hair was brown seen through his hood, there wasn't any pupil's in his eyes, there were bags under his eyes and a scary grin on his face. He was surrounded in what looked like a cocoon of sand.

" Salutations, Ueki. My name is Seo Hayden. At last we meet."

"Seo Hayden?" Hyde reached into his pockets and pulled out pieces of paper. His hands glowed bright blue as water also dripped from his hands. " Water Celebration!"

Hyde created a blast of three giant beams of water that were fired at Seo. The water however was stopped by a semi-sphere of dirt that shielded Seo from the water and absorbed it. The dirt then crumbled into dust and blew away with the wind as Seo laughed at the top of his lungs.

" Interesting powers you have there, Ueki. It's too bad. Like in the beach, dirt absorbs water. Dirt Graveyard!"

Both of Seo's hands became covered in dirt. Seo swayed both his hands back and forth as he laughed to himself. The entire field then became surrounded with spikes made out of dirt. Hyde stuck trash in his mouth. Before using his powers, he grabbed both Uwakoi and Haki, then he fired water from his mouth. He rocketed towards the sky. But as he missed the spikes, a ball made out of dirt was thrown at him.

" Hyde, look out!"

Before the ball however hit him Hyde used his powers to create a bubble of water that sucked in the ball. The ball floated away from Hyde as he fell threw Uwakoi and Hiro to tree branches, and were able to grab the branches with their hands.

" There. You'll be safe as long as you keep hanging. Get it; hanging. Your-"

" We know what you mean!" Uwakoi shouted. " And FYI, that is the lamest joke in the world!"

" So you are the kind of person who thinks about his friends before the life of his own? How interesting. How Would you act if something, let's say a giant boulder, were to put your friends into harms way?"

Seo thrusted his palms at Hyde Ueki. As he did a giant boulder came out and headed straight for Uwakoi and Haki. Hyde countered by using his powers to create a giant sword made out of water. Hyde slashed the sword at the boulder and cut it in half. But the moment Hyde cut through the boulder a pillar of earth came out and hit him under his chin.

" Ah!" Hyde cried after being hit by the pillar. Uwakoi and Haki thought it might've fractured his lower jaw.

" Hyde!" Haki shouted.

" Ueki!"

" Quite the endeavor. I wonder..."

Seo took out a knife from his pants and stabbed it in his left palm. No blood came out. His hand started to glow, and sand blew out of him. The sand blew on the ground. The sand made a giant cannon, steadied it at Uwakoi, and a large cannon ball was fired out of it. The ball would've been lethal to Uwakoi, but it was stopped by Hyde who jumped in the way to protect her.

" Ah!"

" Ueki!"

" So...he is willing to go so far to protect his friends. I guess that would be his Achilles' Heel."

Hyde was hit with too much severe trauma. Hyde collapsed on the ground, his eyes still open as not to lose his powers, and panted trying to relieve all the pain burning inside of him. The entire time Seo stared down at him as well as Uwakoi and Haki. Uwakoi couldn't stand the man-Seo-and growled at him.

" What's with you? Mr. O told me that every time you hit a non-Power User you'll lose a Talent. And when it reaches zero you'll disappear forever. Why are you attacking us? Do you want to die or something?"

Seo just stared at Uwakoi, looked at her in the eyes, and he laughed, said, " Yes...that's exactly what I want."


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I'm sorry if that chapter was a little short. And I'm sorry if you're unimpressed with Seo's powers. But I assure you that's not the one thing Seo can do. Please review : )

OOO

" What's wrong with you? Are you trying to die or something?"

" Heh. Yes...that's exactly what I want."

" W-What? You mean you entered this game to...die?"

" No, that's not what I meant. I mean I want to feel the rush in this game-the kind of rush you feel when your life is on the line. If I'm to die trying to find that rush, then who cares?"

" B-But there must be something you care about. Why do you need to die?"

" I don't plan on dying. I like everyone in this battle I'm trying to win so that I may get the Talent of Blank. The Talent I want is the Talent to Annilate. I'll use that to eliminate every human on this planet so that a new land, a land that I can rule will be built. And I'll do it by using my power to create dirt using my..."

Seo slit through his palm with his knife. Blood dripped out his hand. The blood trickling out glowed. " Blood. The more blood I use the stronger my powers will be. And just to let you know, I haven't even begun using a fraction of my powers."

" Wait. Stop. You don't have to do this. Just let Hyde go."

" I'm so sorry, but it's the law that one Power User must defeat another Power User. Not doing that would be catostrophic. All you can do is wallow in your own self-pity from losing your friend."

The tip of a sword emerged from Seo's hands. Soon an entire sword made out of sand came out of his hands. Seo took one look into Uwakoi's sad eyes, then launched the sword at Hyde. However, just before the sword could touch Hyde a barrier of water surrounded him and shielded him from the sword. The sword bounced off Hyde's barrier and was sent back towards the ground, exploded.

" Ueki. Your alright. Isn't that great, Haki? Haki?" Haki to Uwakoi's horror was unconscious. She didn't know when it happened, but somehow or another Haki was asleep. " Haki!"

" I'm quite impressed, Ueki," Seo said with his cold yet soothing voice. " Most Power User's I've faced haven't given me this much of a rush. Your powers are just like mine. Mysterious, powerful, ingenius. We're both children of god, are we not? Our battle shall be legendary."

Hyde ran up to Seo while he was distracted and prepared to ram right into him. He used trash in his pockets and created a trident made out of the water. Hyde stabbed Seo in his chest. The points weren't sharp nor big enough to enter all the way. Blood gushed out of Seo's chest. Hyde then pulled his trident out of Seo's chest and backed away from him.

" It's over, Seo. No longer will you make other people suffer."

" Ha. Do you really think beating me would be this easy, Ueki?" Seo's blood turned into sand. His entire body exploded into sand as the sand drifted through the air. " I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine."

Hyde and Uwakoi looked everywhere for Seo, but he was nowhere to be found. Hyde resorted to the only thing he could do. He created a small ball of water with his hands and spurted it everywhere. Hyde couldn't see a glimmer of Seo anywhere.

" Seo, where are you?"

" I'm right behind you."

Hyde was late to react. Seo used his powers to sneak behind him, his body made completely out of sand, and he stabbed Hyde behind his back with his knife. Hyde's blood gleamed in the dark. Hyde shuddered from the pain coursing through his veins, but Seo just laughed from his sadist nature. Uwakoi shouted at Seo.

" You monster! You can't do that to people, you monster!"

" Monster am I? That's right, I am a monster. I've been a monster my entire life. You homosapiens and your naive nature. It's people like you are the reason I was afraid to go to school. Once I get the Talent to Annilate, nothing can stop me-"

" Enough!"

Hyde drawed his powers through his willpower and drops of sweat in his palms. Hyde's body reacted to his will by moving his blood back into his body, spurting water that frightened Seo away, and his stab wound closed up on it's own. Seo and UWakoi both gasped as they looked at what just happened.

" Ueki, what's happening to you?" Uwakoi gasped.

" What? How is this possible? You can't be a..." Seo took one look at his knife. The blade clean of Hyde's blood, his image reflecting off the metal, he took another look at Hyde and he smiled. " I'm quite surprised, Ueki. I thought I was the only one on this planet. But it seems like fate has enterwined with my original plans. I'm going to enjoy seeing which one of his will come out on top, and which one of us will fall."

" What are you talking about?" Hyde asked. " What am I? What are you? What's so similar about you and I?"

" I'm afraid that's something I'll never tell you. But don't worry, I'll give you a death suited to someone like you. This is one of my most powerful moves. Rock Apocalypse!"

OOO

Kirishima Okubo followed Hyde ever since he first set foot outside. Hyde witnessed beforehand how Hyde went against his warning despite his best efforts, and knowing that there was no way he would be able to help him just made things even harder for him to bear.

" _Ueki, you chose your fate just like I chose mine. What happens now, I just want to tell you it's been an honour watching over you."_

OOO

Seo Hayden slashed his knife at his arms and made small incisions. Blood dripped out of his incisions. Through his wounds sand also whisked out of him and blew over his head. Hyde didn't move. He was too surprised with how much sand Seo could control all at once. By the time Hyde realized what Seo was up to it was too late.

" Say good-bye, Ueki! Apocalypse!"

Sand blew towards Hyde and surrounded him. Hyde countered by conjuring all the water from his trash and created his water dragon. The dragon snarled, lashed, and growled biting the sand with its sharp watery teeth, but to no avail was he able to stop it from closing in around Hyde. Uwakoi watched in horror as Hyde and his dragon were being lifted off the ground.

" Stop this!" Uwakoi jumped down from the branch and ran towards Seo. She then grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him around. " Stop this right now! I mean it! If you don't let Hyde down right now, your going to be in for a world of pain!"

" Hahahahaha!" Seo laughed snidely watching as Hyde was above the forest, sand veil surrounding him, and using all his powers trying to break free. " Nothing can save him now! He will fall. No one can save him. No one! Hahahahaha!"

It was just as Uwakoi feared. The sand around Hyde vanished and he fell straight towards the ground. There was nothing that could save him. Hyde lost all his trash in his pockets and couldn't use his powers. He was about to fall right too his death.

" Uwakoi...Akitsu...Haki...Uso...Mom...Dad..." A single tear dripped from Hyde's left eye as he stared at the ground below. " I'm sorry-"

From the shadows someone jumped out. He grabbed Hyde and landed on a tree branch. Hyde looked into the eyes of his savior, and there he saw the face of his teacher Mr. Okubo. Hyde once thought Kirishma Okubo was nothing less than a cheerful, ordinary guy, but as he stared into his face he knew he was serious. Serious about helping Hyde.

" Ueki, I told you to stay away from Seo," Okubo said as he held Hyde in his hands. " I told you he was too strong for you. Now...I have defied the law of the games and must pay the ultimate consequences."

" Kirishma...what are you..."

" I must go straight to Hell now."

" No. Kirishma, don't go! I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

" Don't be apologzing to me now, Ueki. The time I spent here might have been short but I will remember them for the rest of my life. Like the first time I met you. You did everything you could to protect a little girl. Even though you were weak you tried your hardest to protect her. It's that act of righteousness that made me want to be your King Candidate."

" That's not true. I didn't help that girl back then. You did. You used your powers to scare those bullies away. I just tried helping people so I could be as good of a man as you."

" Whether you believe anything I'm telling you, Ueki, your really a good kid. And it's your kindess that helps people see their best sides." A giant purple hole ripped open under the tree Hyde and Okubo were standing on. Without a moment to lose Kirishima Okubo jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. " I have to go now, Ueki. If you want you should live your own life. Forget all about the Talent of Blank and just give your powers up. That's my final piece of advice. Until we meet again." SSS " Mr. O, please, don't leave me! I need you!"

" Live your own life, Ueki." The ground underneath Okubo's feet ripped open as Kirishima Okubo was about to be sucked in. With his last moments he smiled at Hyde. " Live your own life. Goodbye, Ueki. And thanks for everything you gave me."

" NO!"

It was too late for Hyde to do anything. To his great horror Okubo was sucked into the hole and it closed above him. Hyde couldn't believe what he just saw. The scenerio kept on appearing in his mind as well as memory's he had of his time with him. With every memory that popped up a single tear dripped from his eyes. The only thing he could hear was Seo's awful laugh.

" What a fool your candidate was. Live your own life? What life do people like us have? All we do is fight one another, gain Talents, day after day until one of us wins it all. Besides, what could be better than winning the Talent of Blank and gaining any Talent in the world?"

" You..." Hyde clenched both his fists and hit the dirt trying to suppress his memory's. " You..."

" That's right; hate me. Hate me with everything you got. It's just like your girlfriend said. Hate me. Hate me with everything you have. I'm nothing but a monster-" Hyde showed Seo his face. It was too Seo's great surprise that he was crying. " What? You can't be crying. Why are you crying?"

" Your an awful awful man. But I could never hate you. Your just a kid like me. I'm sure whatever your going through I would be just like you if it happened to me."

" What are you-you can't possibly be going through the same things I'm going through. Do you ever feel like your going to die every single second that your alive? I will not stand to be bear you even another second." Seo smiled at Hyde with his wicked smile one last time. " I'm quite impressed. You might even be a problem for me. I've seen all I need for today, now I'm going to leave. But before I do...I'll be taking back a souvenir."

Hyde didn't have the usentils to use his powers. He couldn't protect Uwakoi from Seo. Seo sauntered up to Uwakoi like he was walking in a parade, bent his knees while staring at Uwakoi, but instead of her Seo gripped Haki's arms. He raised her on his shoulders, creating dirt that supported her weight, and lifted himself off the ground in a sandstorm around his legs.

" Hey, what are you doing?" Uwakoi shouted at Seo. " Let her go!"

" I'm afraid I can't do that. She's now my property. If you ever want to see her again then come after me. I'll be waiting for you in my secret hideout. You can have her that is if your friend Ueki is able to free her from me. Until that day, I bid you both farewell."

It was to Uwakoi and Hyde's great horror that Seo disappeared into a dust of sand that surrounded Haki's body. They both soon disappeared into the darkness of the night. They were gone. Their was nothing Hyde nor Uwakoi could do. There was only one thing Uwakoi could think of:

" _How are we going to explain this to Akitsu?"_


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Sorry if that last chapter was a little confusing for any of you. It was hard writing that last chapter without my usual help from Spell Correct. All I can do is hope for the better. Enjoy : )

OOO

Last night seemed like it was nothing more than an awful dream-Uwakoi being kidnapped by the monster contestant Seo, Hyde losing not only the battle but his Candidate Kirishma Okubo as well, and Seo taking Haki away from him. When Hyde opened his eyes while sleeping on his futon everything seemed like it was a dream: the sound of birds singing, the cool air through the open windows, and how calm he was after all his sleep.

" Hyde, time to wake up," Akitsu's voice echoed through the Inn like an echo inside a cave. " You have to wake up so you can go to school. It's a school day today."

" _I guess it's all just a dream."_

" By the way, have you seen Haki? I haven't heard from her all morning. It's not like her to just leave without telling me where she's going. This is just so bizarre."

" _Haki's not here? Then I guess it is true. She's gone. She's gone, Kirishma is gone, everyone I know is gone."_

Flashback:

" I have to go now, Ueki. If you want you should live your own life. Forget all about the Talent of Blank and just give your powers up. That's my final piece of advice. Until we meet again."

Flashback End:

" _Maybe he's right. Maybe I should just give up my powers. What's the point of having them anyways?"_

" Ueki." Uwakoi pushed open the door to Hyde's room. She walked up to his futon as she stared down at him. For the first time ever she was sad. " Ueki...it's time to wake up. We have to-"

Hyde jumped out of his futon and ran straight up to Uwakoi. He was aggresive. He pushed Uwakoi into the wall and stared into her eyes. There was so much on his mind. And Uwakoi may've been the only one who could answer his dilema.

" Uwakoi, what happened?" Hyde yelled into Uwakoi's face. " Last night, in the park, what happened there?"

Uwakoi acted like she didn't know what Hyde was talking about. " Hyde, what your experiencing is called a Bungie Sack. It's where you have a nightmare and start thinking it's a real thing. But it's only just a nightmare-"

" No, it wasn't a nightmare! It was real! You were kidnapped, I went to save you, and then I faced Seo and lost. He took Haki. And he took Mr. O away."

" Hyde, your just having a nightmare. I wasn't kidnapped. I was in my room all night studying. Now if you don't hurry up right now your going to be late for classes. A student who misses classes is something I do not take lightly."

Hyde wanted to say more things to Uwakoi, but he knew there would be no point in him telling her. He let go of Uwakoi and brushed her clothes hoping to fix any wrinkles in them he might have caused. Without saying a word Hyde walked through the door and walked through the halls. It wasn't until after he left did Uwakoi sigh.

" _Poor Hyde. If I make him remember that night I'll just end up hurting him. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I wish Hyde would just quit this game. Then I wouldn't have to worry about him."_

OOO

Hyde was on his way to school. He had his bag in his hands and walked thinking about the events that took place last night. He kept thinking about Seo, Haki, how Seo took Haki away from him and all the things he could have done to save her. But as he was walking he noticed a group of people shoving a small boy with glasses around.

" Stop it! Stop it please! Stop!"

Bullying was something Hyde just couldn't stand for. He was about to walk all the way over to the boy and help him, but he was stopped by someone's hand.

" What do you think your doing, Ueki?"

" I was just going to...the kid..."

" You only have four Talents left. If you hurt anyone of them you could disappear."

" I-I'm not going to use my powers on them. I'm just going to beat them up with my hands."

" Are you crazy. There's too many of them. Your going to get massacred."

" It's easy. Watch."

Hyde walked up to the bullies with his hands in the air. Before however he could say anything one of the bullies grabbed him, threw him in the pile around them and they started wailing on him. The boy with the glasses slithered out underneath the man's legs like a caterpillar, and then he ran away from them. Uwakoi sweatdropped as she watched Hyde getting beaten up.

" I saw that one coming. Stupid Ueki."

" What is going on over here?" A loud voice said behind Uwakoi. " What is this? There are people who're really fighting someone in a battle that isn't one-on-one? That's something I cannot stand for!"

A man ran out from behind Uwakoi and ran straight for the bullies. He was tall a tall man in his late twenties. His body had hair Uwakoi could see coming through his chest. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, brown sweat pants, sandals, and long messy black hair down his neck. The man ran into the crowd of bullies and beat them up with his fists. The bullies got scared of him and ran away.

" Cowards! Get back here and fight!"

Uwakoi was sweating when she saw how crazy the man seemed. She however walked behind him trying to keep a straight face. " Thank you for helping my friend. He can really be a-"

" I don't like battles that aren't one-on-one," the man said ignoring Hyde. " It's against my beliefs. It's like their a bunch of savages."

The man ran away from Uwakoi just as he finished talking. Uwakoi was confused with everything that just happened. Then something grabbed her legs and Uwakoi fell down. Hyde was the one who was holding her and kept a firm grip on her legs. His face was bleeding, he had small bumps on his right eyes, and his teeth were cracked.

" Help me..."

" Let go of me, Hyde! Let go!"

After a scene of Uwakoi kicking Hyde with her feet they both managed to stand up once again. Hyde's injuries were gone. Hyde just stood still thinking about his life while Uwakoi was growling at him that she was late for school.

" _Mr. O was always there for me. He gave me my powers, enrolled me into school, and even gave me sandwiches when I was hungry. Now that he's gone...what's the point of having these powers? I don't want to be part of this game everyone keeps talking about. I just want to be...normal."_

_" _Ueki!" Uwakoi was waving her hands in front of Hyde's face trying to get his attention. " Ueki! Ueki! Hyde! If I'm late for school because of you your going to be doing my homework for a month!"

" OW!" Hyde held his hands on his stomach and groaned in pain. " Ow, my head hurts!"

" But if your head hurts then why are you holding your stomach?"

" Sorry, Uwakoi. I don't think I can go to school today. I need to get into a hospital."

Hyde ran away from Uwakoi. He of course wasn't running towards the hospital and was actually heading to Mr. O's old apartment. Uwakoi knew this of course. She willed herself not to go after him. If she did, she knew it would all just end badly.

" Don't follow him? Don't follow him? I don't have to worry about him anymore. It's not like he's in this game anymore."


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I'm a day late in my updating process. It's a disaster of mine I'm trying to fix. And like in every note I hope you do enjoy this chapter, though it's a little short, and please review. Enjoy : )

OOO

Mr. O's apartment was no different from Uwakoi's apartment other than how it was much bigger and the door mat read " Go Away ". Hyde knew how Mr. O kept his key under his mat, which apparently most people did, as he reached under his mat and pulled it out.

" I remember the first time I came here. Mr. O gave me food, a warm place to sleep, and even gave me clothes to wear. That was until one day he said I couldn't stay there anymore."

Hyde placed the key through the lock and turned the doorknob. The door was now open. Hyde turned the doorknob and walked in through the door. The lights were dim. Either Mr. O didn't pay his electric bills or he just liked it to be dark rather than to be light. Mr. O was a slob. He could see from the empty bowls of cereal and dirty plates.

" Hmm. This looks like my kitchen. " Hyde noticed a source of power in a different room. Hyde walked in that room and he saw a computer there. The computer was still on as the screen was still glowing. " What's this. Ueki? Hey that's me. August 17th, 2012, my first encounter with the boy of complete righteousness Ueki. Ueki rushes in to save a girl from being robbed..."

(Okubo's Voice) **I knew straight from the start that Ueki wasn't like any other human boy. Not too long after getting his powers Ueki found a terrain burned down in a fire. For days I watched him go again and again to that forest trying to furnish and procreate it's once beauty. **

" No. I wasn't trying to help that forest," Hyde cried reading through Okubo's diary. " I just wanted to see what a tree looked like. "

**September 20th, 2012. For reasons I don't know Ueki was an outcast amongst all kids in his school. He couldn't run, he couldn't study, he was hated by girls, most would consider him to be a hopeless case. What no one could see was how hard working he was. Yet he was always motivated to keep on thrashing. **

" I-I was just trying to get by. I didn't have any family and I wanted to make Mr. O proud of me. Wait, what's this?"

**January 12th, 2013. Today Hyde beat his first Power User and won his first Talent. But it happened to be the Talent to Be Liked By Girls. Lucky Bastard. I hated him so much. Getting something so great with such minimal effort. Why him? WHY!?**

" He was upset when that happened? What's this Talent he's talking about anyways?"

**Again and again Hyde continued to show his valor again and again by helping more and more people without ever asking for anything in return. Hyde is the miracle of my life, the reason I stayed in this planet, and the hope for others. **

" No...no...NO! It's not what he thinks. I was only helping people to make him proud. I'm nothing special. I'm just a little boy. A stupid kid who ruins everyone's lives. Hmm. Hello what's this."

**I came to this planet for the sole purpose of finding an able-bodied boy or girl who I could give a power to. The Talent of Blank is one of our most sacred and treasured items. There are nasty people who've used this Talent for their own selfish reasons. I believe that if Hyde can get this Talent he could use it not just for himself but to help hundreds of people. **

" This thing...Mr. O really thought I could win it?"

**Hyde's life is the same as being in a deep end of a pool. So far he is just treading water, but if he can just focus on one goal he'll be able to swim straight to the bottom. Ueki, if you are reading this, show these other contenders what your made of. Win the Talent of Blank!**

" YES! I'll do it! I'll beat everyone! I'll win this Talent of Blank and make you proud! I will WIN!"

" Keep it down, Hyde, you idiot!" The loud voice of Uwakoi shouted behind Hyde. Hyde turned around to see none other than Uwakoi standing before him, arms crossed, and glaring at him.

" Oh Uwakoi. What are you doing here?"

" Don't give me that! Do you know how hard it was to keep up with you!? I had to ask twenty people if they saw you! So if there's any reason you're making me skip school to be here please enlighten me. Tell me before I beat you till you can't smile anymore."

" Uwakoi I decided. Even though Mr. O is no longer with us. I've decided I'm still going to take place in this battle thing. I'm going to win the Talent of Blank and make everyone happy."

" Heh. I had a feeling you'd say that. I just want you to know I'll be rooting for you in spirit. But you better be careful. I'm an angry train an angry choo choo train and I'm heading straight for the station!"

" But Uwakoi, if your heading for the station wouldn't you have to take lanes? How are you going to catch me if I'm nowhere on the path."

" Path this!" Uwakoi punched Hyde in the chest. He fell on the ground while his hands were on his stomach, moaning. " Don't ever try to correct me again!"

The sound of knocking was heard at Okubo's door. Uwakoi and Hyde jumped from the sound. Uwakoi took out a pencil from Mr. O's cup. He turned it into a ball of water as Uwakoi ran into the kitchen and came back with a frying pan in her hands. Instead of someone barging in however they heard a loud, wimpy voice on the other side.

" Hello. Is there a mister Hyde Ueki in here. I have a message from the King. He says I'm going to be your new King Candidate."


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Looks like we have another King Candidate in the story. The story will continue going like the Law of Ueki until I say so. Please review : )

OOO

Hyde and Uwakoi were sitting at a table with a sun roof over their heads. Hyde and Uwakoi weren't alone. A new King Candidate was with them. This one was somewhat like Mr. O, only he was thinner than him, wore a green suit, a red tie, black-soled boots, thin black hair, and large glasses framing his face.

" Hello. My name is Yasuhiro Rikuto. Here's my card."

Rikuto gave Hyde a small card. Hyde looked at the card:

Yasuhiro Rikuto

Executive for the King and businessman.

" I'm here because of the lose of your last King Candidate. Terrible how it happened."

" _He doesn't sound very sad about it," _Uwakoi thought, she didn't like how Rikuto smiled with every word he said. " _He's up to something." _

" Now I'm here because of accusations that you wanted to quit the games to win the Law of Blank." Rikuto took out a briefcase. He opened the briefcase and pulled out a large amount of paper held together by a paperclip. " Now all I'll need is your signature and you can retire from the games. Just sign your name on the dotted line."

" Sorry but I don't want to quit the game anymore. I want to continue playing and win the Talent of Blank."

" Kyaaaaahhhh! What? You can't be serious. There's no way you can win this game. Never, never, never, never!"

" What are you talking about? Aren't you his King Candidate? Shouldn't you be supporting him?"

" Tch. Let me be honest with you. I hate this planet. This place is so boring. There's absolutely nothing to do here. _And when Ueki loses this game, I'll be promoted by Meiko. When his Power User Seo wins this game he'll appoint me as his secretary. Ah, what a dream that would be."_

" Are you okay. Your spacing out for some reason."

" Huh? Oh, it's nothing. You only have four Talents. Four! And these aren't even good Talents either. The Talent to be Liked By Girls, the Talent to Study, the Talent to be Liked by Animals. None of these are any good! And do you know how many Talents most of the competitors have?"

" I don't know," Uwakoi replied. " Like five or ten?"

" Hahahaha!"

Uwakoi punched Rikuto on the left side of his face. She was furious. " WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT!?"

Rikuto fell to the ground. On the counter there was a small puddle of blood. Rikuto was still alive. He stood back up and pretended to smile at her, but his nose was bleeding as the right side of his face was lisp.

" More like one hundred Talents. And that's only just the minimum amount. There is no way you can beat all of them."

" I won't know until I try. Nobody said this game was going to be easy but nobody said it was going to be impossible."

" Yeah. And Ueki gets a Talent every time he beats someone. If he keeps beating more and more people he'll soon have lots of Talents."

" Yeah."

" It's impossible. There's just no way for you to win. Look at this." Rikuto pulled out what looked like an Ipad. When he touched the screen of the Ipad a GPA map showed up with a red blinker on the screen showing Ueki's position. " With this I can show if any Power Users are nearby and what Talent you'll get from beating them. If these words are impeccable enough for you you'll see how strong he is. Unless you sign here you're going to be beating up so bad from him."

" Are you threatening Hyde to sign something or you'll get someone to beat him up?" Uwakoi growled.

" No, I'm just setting the right TONE! Hyde needs to be sure that...where is he anyways?"

" Huh? Wasn't he sitting beside you?"

" He was, but I don't see him anywhere."

" Oh no. Don't tell me..."

Uwakoi and Rikuto both turned to the GPA, then looked to the right. Hyde was running away from them towards the Power User. Both Uwakoi and Rikuto flinched.

" Ueki, don't go!"

" Ueki, go! And make sure to lose."

" What did you say?" Uwakoi's eyes glistened red in the face of Rikuto. The sight of her eyes was enough to give anyone a heart attack, and they were so scary Rikuto was sweating all over.

" Miss...your scaring me."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Now we return to the battle scenes. Who is Hyde's opponent going to be? Well let's read and find out. Please review : )

OOO

Hyde's running led him into the woods. He ran up a hill through the woods letting his instincts guide him. Hyde finally reached the top of the hill and started panting from his mouth.

" I don't think-_huff_-I've ever run this far-_huff_-in my life."

After a few minutes of catching his breath Hyde looked up and continued walking forward. He stopped when he saw someone. This person was the same one who helped him against the group of guys. He was looking at the sky with his hands behind his head.

" Huh? What is he doing here?"

" He's a Power User," Uwakoi said, she was behind him and holding the Ipad Rikuto had. " It says so right here that he's a Power User."

" Oh hey there, Uwakoi. Your here."

" Of course I'm here, you idiot! Do you know how many miles I had to run to get here?"

" How did you even find me anyways?"

" With this. I...borrowed it from Rikuto."

OOO

" My legs! My LEGS! I can't believe what she did to my LEGS! MY LEGS!"

OOO

" You don't have to be here, Uwakoi. I can take care of this myself."

" No you can't! You only have four Talents! And this guy has..." Uwakoi checked the data on her Ipad. When she saw what was on it she flinched. " Minato Kurawsi. Two hundred and fifty Talents! How does anyone have that many Talents? There's no way for you to win this fight Hyde, so maybe we should-"

" I'll take him."

" Uwahhhh!"

Hyde ignored anything that Uwakoi was saying to him and walked up to Minato. Minato didn't seem to notice Hyde was there as he was still sleeping. Hyde just stood by him and stared at him.

" Minato. Minato. Minato Kurawsi!"

" Hmmmm." Minato woke up. He stared wearily at Hyde. " Can I help you with something?"

" Are you a Power User like Uwakoi said.

" Yes. Are you a Power User as well?"

" I think I am. I'm not entirely sure."

" If that's the case than we have to battle. Are you ready?"

" I think I am."

" Good." Minato springed up and pulled his left foot back. Like a soccer player he kicked a rock at Hyde. " Take this!"

" Ueki, look out!"

Hyde was too slow. He didn't even try to move when the rock hit him in his face. Hyde fell on the ground. The next thing he knew Minato was standing over him and wrapping bandages around his head.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It isn't like me to attack someone out of no where. It just isn't a fair fight."

" Why is this guy acting so weird?"

When the guy finished wrapping the bandages around Hyde's face he got up and backed away from him. He pulled out a nail clipper from his pockets.

" Now are you ready?"

" Yeah, I think I am," Hyde replied, though he was still sitting on the ground and was rubbing his head.

" Great. This time I'm going to use my power." Minato clipped off a chip of his finger nail. " The Power to Turn my Finger Nails..." Minato caught the finger nail before it hit the ground. As he squeezed it his arms started to glow with bright white light. From his hand a long double-bladed sword stuck out. " Into Swords."

" Ah! Get out of there, Hyde! He's going to cut you into pieces with that!"

" But I don't want to leave." Hyde stood up and raised his hands up into knuckles. " I want to stay and fight."

" I admire your courage," Minato said, he bowed to Hyde with the sword in his arms showing his respect.

" Courage or stupidity," Uwakoi mumbled under his breath.

Minato dashed towards Hyde holding his sword by his left side. Minato slashed his sword down at Hyde. Hyde however jumped out of the way before he was sliced in half by the sword. He then punched Minato on his right cheek.

Hyde used his power to turn Trash into Water to unless a jet of water that pushed him away. Hyde used his powers again but this time to push himself forward as he punched Minato under his chin.

" _Wow, Hyde is doing better than I suspected," _Uwakoi thought. " _He might even win this battle._ "

Hyde tried punching Minato for the third time. Minato's sword turned into a paperclip. When he touched Minato's stomach it transformed into a sword, but this time it wrapped around Hyde's body.

" This is the end."

Minato used his nail clipper to clip off one of his other fingernails and transformed it into a sword. Hyde was binded by the sword as he couldn't move his arms. Minato raised his sword above his head and prepared to slice through Hyde.

" Ueki!"


	29. Chapter 29

Ueki was about to be sliced in half. A giant sword was about to cut through him while another sword was wrapped around his arms. Just when it seemed like Ueki was going to be sliced in half, Minato stopped at the sight of Ueki chewing on something that looked like gum.

" Wth oure two ( the power to)..." Hyde mumbled while chewing on his piece of gum or what seemed like gum. When he sticked his tongue out a giant gum wrapper was inside. " Turn Trash into Water!"

The inside of Hyde's mouth glowed blue. Hyde breathed steaming hot water from his mouth. The water splashed over Minato and scalded him. Hyde played with Minato's limiting condition. The sword around Hyde turned back into a fingernail. Hyde fired water out of his hands pushing him back as Minato wiped water off his skin.

" How dare you!" Minato growled.

" How dare I what?" Hyde asked in his confused voice.

" How dare you strike while I wasn't ready. That is un-tolerable conduct. That's something I will not tolerate."

" _This guy seems to be stuck in his own delusion idea of justice," _Uwakoi thought watching the fight. " _I wonder why he's like that."_

" I don't understand. You were going to attack me so I did what I could to depend myself. Besides, isn't fighting suppose to be about protecting yourself?"

" I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense! It's time I used my Level 2!"

" _Level 2?"_ Uwakoi thought. "_ What's a Level 2? I never heard of it."_

" The Power to Turn my Fingernail's into Swords; Level 2!"

Minato took out his nail clipper and clipped all of his fingernail's off in an instant. All ten of his fingernails glowed bright. He threw the fingernails in the air and joined together. When the fingernails fell a new weapon appeared. Minato was holding a broadsword, with a solid blade and raptor-shaped blade is made up of independent segments linked with connectors—possibly cable, chain, or a spring.

" _That's not the same sword he was using before, "_ Uwakoi thought. " _How was he able to do that."_

_" _The question is, will you be able to see it?"

" What do you mean? I can see it just fine. It's not like you've done anything new."

" Oh really. Why don't you come closer and say that directly to my face."

" Are you planning anything elaborate? Oh well. Water..." Hyde took out a handful of trash and held it in both hands. His hands glowed bright blue. Hyde raised his hands above his head. " Dragon!'

A giant dragon made out of water came out of Hyde's hands. The water dragon slithered towards Minato. It opened its jaws about to consume him whole. But before the dragon could reach him Minato whipped the sword forward. The segments of the sword separated and spread apart, the segments whipped the dragon in half several meters away.

" W-What?" Uwakoi gasped at the sight of Hyde's dragon being cut in half. " _How did it do that?" _

Minato spun his blade around, creating an optical illusion that made it hard to see and making it hard to counter. Hyde remained calm. He didn't understand the concept of how sharp a sword was.

" That's pretty cool," Hyde said out loud. " How did you do that?"

" It's my Level 2. A Level 2 are powers attained by mastering the power given to the power user. By attaining full control of that power (which is Level 1), the power user gain additional strength, somewhat of a bonus to their power that relates to their powers, which vary in many ways. Before I was only able to transform my fingernails into swords, but now I can transform swords into different kinds of swords. I call this sword my Falcon Sword."

" Level 2? I haven't seen Hyde use that kind of power. Does that mean Hyde hasn't mastered his powers yet?"

" Yes, Ueki has absolutely no control of his powers," said Rikuto. Uwakoi flinched at the sight of Rikuto.

" Don't sneak up on me like that! How long were you there?"

" Since this fight first started. And I must tell you, there's no way a Level 1 like Ueki can beat a Level 2 like Minato."

" Then do something! Your suppose to be his Kind Candidate, right? Why don't you help him."

" Hmmm. Maybe I should help him. But what should I do?" Rikuto turned around so Uwakoi couldn't see his face. He hunched over and laughed to himself. " This is perfect. Ueki will lose and I will be promoted secretary by Meiko. Yay."

" _He does realize I can hear him, right?"_

_" _Ueki, prepare yourself. For you shall be smitten down by my blade Falcon Strike!"

Minato whipped the blade up into the air. He whipped it down towards Hyde's head. Hyde didn't try anything. The segments separate and spread apart. Hyde was about to be sliced in half.


End file.
